Into Equestria
by D3raNged CupCaK3
Summary: Very Very sorry about the long hiatus, but stuff was happening, most of it bad, but hopefully I can start posting regularly again.
1. Into Equestria

**Authors note:**

**I usually spend my time alone, being a depressed teen and all. I was never really a happy child but I stuck through all the bad trouble started when I was born, I had a lung defect that had killed me several times before the doctors were able to stabilize me. From then on it only got worse…when I was 11 months old our family dog had bitten into my face, leaving me needing stitches under my right eye, a scar following me through my 16 years of life, another scar on my nose and another on the corner of my lip. When I was 8 I had gotten appendicitis (a medical condition where a piece of food goes into the appendix from the intestines and ferments) leaving yet another scar on the right side of my body, and had been bitten by a deer tick at age 12. The deer tick had bitten the edge of my belly button. It had been pulled off only to have a leg stuck in where it bit only to have me go get a huge needle in my stomach then a scalpel to open the wound enough to get the leg out. 2 years later, a really good friend of mine had committed suicide due to bullying. I had broken my wrist this past December of 2011 playing in gym, and finally today I had gone to the funeral of my great grandmother who passed away on Friday May 4, 2012. This little excerpt of my life is just to get an understanding where I come from before I start the real story. This is not a sob story to soften you up because I couldn't care less how you feel about this, but this is all 100% true. Now on to the story.**

It was just another boring day, get up at 6, skip breakfast, get dressed, go to school, get lectured, go home, eat dinner,play on laptop til I go to bed, repeat.

I don't really try to mix up my routine all that much but I decided to watch one of my favorite episodes of my little pony which is "winter wrap up" (don't get me wrong the season 2 finale was epic) because I like listening to the song in that episode.

I had started the video around 9:00.

Being tired from waking up so early throughout the week, I fell asleep during the episode.

By the time I woke up it was 11:30 and the video had stopped and the screen was black.

I had moved my finger along the tracpad and the screen lit up, blinding me.

I had tried to restart the video, determined to stay awake the whole time this time, but the video wouldn't start.

"God damn computer." I muttered.

I noticed the screen, very slightly, began to turn a shade of pink and start swirling.

I had just thought that I was REALLY tired and was just seeing things, but the pink got more vibrant and the swirling grew faster.

I just sat there and stared as I felt something pulling me to the screen. Before I could yell anything I was sucked into my own laptop!

In about a second I was flying through the air in darkness only to land on my previously broken wrist, and also breaking something on my back.

I was badly bleeding from the wounds, but it was also so dark I could have sworn I had gone blind too.

In too much pain to stand up, I just crawled on my right arm and legs to try to find someone to help me.

I had seen the moon through the trees and knew I was in some sort of forest, and that I wasn't blind, but there still wasn't enough light to see where I was going.

Suddenly, I had heard a loud growl coming from behind me.

In an attempt to outrun whatever had spotted me, I stood on my legs and began to run, only to have the pain throw off my balance greatly and send me sprawling on my back, where I had received a huge wave of pain as whatever wounds on my back had been crushed, causing me to let out a loud cry in pain.

I heard the sound of something loud and lumbering charge at me.

The pain and the thought of that being my final moment took hold as I gave up and slowly drifted out of consciousness, but as I did so I heard a somewhat familiar voice yelling at it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, trying to eat an injured, defenseless animal like that!"

Whatever it was whined and seemed to have slowly retreated.

"And don't let me catch you doing this again!" The voice grew fainter as I drifted out of consciousness, but I heard it faintly say "Hush now, everything's all right, I'm going to get you some help."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a nicely furnished home, seemingly made entirely out of wood.

I can see that there are birdhouses inside and squirrels scurrying around the floor.

I look straight ahead and see a very disgruntled looking bunny staring at my while sitting on my chest.

Still too pained to move, I just said hello in an effort to scare it off of me.

Out in another room I hear the angelic voice of none other than my favorite pony, Fluttershy.

"Angel, can you please bring my that bowl of hot water."

I look at the bunny as he does a tiny salute in her direction and jumps into action.

I call out to try to get her attention. "Hello?"

"Oh, looks like our patient is awake" she said in a soothing, nurturing tone.

As not to creep her out of my knowledge of her or anyone else, I asked " Who are you, and where am I?".

Seeing how I was injured and didn't seem at all threatening, she spoke in a pretty comfortable tone, "My name's Fluttershy, and this is my little Angel bunny," she said as she looked at him, "and you're in my cottage."

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I brought you here after I found you in the Everfree Forest…you were badly injured and a manticore looked like it was going to attack you so I jumped in and saved you."

She seemed unusually confident, probably because she didn't want to seem weak in front me for whatever reason.

"So, what's your name?" she had asked me, catching me off guard.

I couldn't give my human name, but I didn't exactly have a pony name already thought up in a case like this.

"I don't remember?" was all I could say, trying to feign amnesia.

"Oh my, you must have been hurt worse than I thought, I think I'll get Twilight to-"

"No, that's quite alright, I don't think I'm in good enough condition to have guests."

"Oh, I'm sorry…ooh I have an idea."

Not knowing what she was going to do I asked her what her idea was I just sat there.

"Most ponies have names similar to what their cutie marks are, like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

The names reminded me of the two most hated fillies in the show, and the fact that I was called a pony distracted me long enough for her to come over to me and and start lifting up the blankets.

"No, wait!" I shouted, but it was too late.

She had lifted the blankets to see just a plain gray patch of fur where my cutie mark should be.

"You don't have a cutie mark yet?" she gasped.

I was still trying to get over the fact that I was a pony while she was worrying that I didn't have a name, or a cutie mark.

"I need to get Twilight!" she said as she rushed out the door, before I could protest.

I just laid there on her couch, now further examining myself, only to find that my hands were now hoofs, my back pain was due to a badly broken wing, and I was grey with a brown mane and tail.

About 20 minutes went by and Twilight came rushing in with Fluttershy close behind.

Twilight cringed at seeing how bad of a condition I was in.

"Fluttershy, I know you mean well but he has to go to a hospital, his condition is much worse than you described."

"Ok, I'll get the supplies ready to move him"

"Do I really have to go to the hospital, I really don't want to attract unnecessary attention."

"Yes, you do, that wing of yours is severely broken and that hoof doesn't look like it'll heal unless properly adressed, besides we have some questions for you, mister."

Ignoring my protests to avoid having all of ponyville know my presence and to come inspect my condition, I was put on a plank-type device that Twilight was levitating.

Once we had reached the hospital, and I was checked in, the nurse and doctor ponies began romoving the bandages Fluttershy had wrapped and put on fresh ones.

With a yelp of pain and a loud crack, they realligned my broken wing, and gave me pain medication.

Lucky for me, the hospital rules don't allow more than 4 visitors for critical condition patients. Twilight and Fluttershy were the only visitors, as Twilight demanded privacy to talk.

"Ok, so who are you, what are you doing here, and why, at your age, don't you have a cutie mark?".

Sticking to my amnesia story, I replied "I don't know who I am, Fluttershy saved me from a manticore, and I don't know why I don't have a cutie mark."

"What exactly were you doing in the Everfree Forest so late at night?"

Not exactly knowing myself, I said "I don't know I just…woke up there…in this condition."

"Strange," said Twilight, "I'm going to try to restore your memories with a spell, and I want to know everything you remember before Fluttershy rescued you."

Before I could say anything, her horn touched my forehead and I felt the warmth of the magic trying to explore and dig up my memories for questioning.

Assuming the spell worked, Twilight began questioning again.

"Do you know how and why you ended up here."

Now that my amnesia ploy wouldn't work anymore, and I couldn't think of anything to make a fake alibi, I decided to tell her what really happened.

After I explained what had happened and who I was in human terms, both ponies shared worried looks.

I asked them what was wrong, but Twilight avoided my question saying " We need to think of a name for him, just until we can get him back home."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, I have a name for him!" Pinkie screamed loudly.

"Aah, Pinkie, when did get here?" Fluttershy asked, obviously startled.

"Looking for slippers"

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask, but what name do you have in mind?"asked Twilight.

Pinkie said with a big grin on her face, "How about Grayscale?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm…that name isn't half bad," I said, "it sounds cool, fits my appearance pretty well…so now that my name is out of the way, what happens when I get out of here?"

"Well," replied Twilight, "I have a guest bed in the library you can use, but you'll need to get a job just in case your stay is prolonged."

"I see, so what jobs are available?"

"Applejack is in need of a little help bucking apple trees since Big Mac hurt his back again, and I'm sure the job pays well."

"That's all well and good, but I'm not even sure I can walk, I mean I had enough trouble just walking in the Everfree."

"Oh, don't worry about that, patients with broken bones, especially broken hooves, get rehabilitation to relearn how to walk without causing too much stress on the break, and it's not uncommon for patients to fall undergoing rehab, so I'm sure you won't have to worry about being looked at funny and once it heals, walking should be second nature."

Twilight's words were reassuring, but I still had other underlying problems. "And what about my wing, even as a human I've wanted the ability to fly, what happens with that?"

"Once your wing heals I'm sure Fluttershy wouldn't mind training you the basics of flying."

I looked at Fluttershy to make sure she was comfortable with having to teach somepony else how to fly, considering she wasn't exactly a strong flyer herself, but she just gently nodded her head showing she was ready for the task.

"Oh and once you learn the basics, I might be able to convince Rainbow Dash to give you advanced flying lessons, but just so you know, Rainbow has a big ego and may get impatient at times, but she won't give up on you and will want you to do your best...Oh look at the time, we must really be going, but we will visit now and again to talk and get everypony acquainted."

"Ok, goodbye." I said.

6 weeks later, now that my bones were fully healed, I had learned how to walk with hooves, which was quite difficult I might add.

Applejack was pleased to hear that there would be an extra set of hooves to help out around the farm, seeing how applebuck season was starting and last time Big Mac hurt his back he was out for the entire season.

Rarity, who wasn't too happy with my appearance, insisted I go to her boutique to get my hair restyled and some new clothing so I don't look so bland, and after a few hours of designing something I could wear, Twilight and I met up with Rainbow who seemed pretty happy to have a student to "carry her legacy of awesomeness", as we all know Scootaloo can't fly yet, and she also seemed attracted to me by the fact that I was a human and had asked me if I had seen her dad.

I was confused at first but then realized that she was probably referring to a popular fanfic called "My Little Dashie" which I guess had turned out to be true.

I told her I didn't know her dad but she seemed not so interested in that too much anymore, and it almost felt like she was trying to flirt with me, probably because after that whole ordeal she had a soft spot for humans.

After a little convincing that it was getting late, which it was already sundown, Rainbow decided to let me go with a little wink in my direction.

So now that I was acquainted with everypony, I went back to the library with Twilight, talking along the way.

"So how do you like it here?" she asked.

"Great, it beats my old home in a heartbeat, I already have more friends here than I do back home."

"Are humans really that unfriendly?"

"I think it all depends on how people react to each other, but also because our world is just…terrible when it comes to making friends because humans are naturally hostile towards each other, from what I've seen and learned. Compared to my world this place is paradise. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried, based off what you said, that you may be hostile towards the ponies here."

"Actually, if anything, I may be like a second Fluttershy, just a little more confident, but also a little less social."

"Well, if you say so, but I'm still going to keep an eye on you just to be sure."

"Fine by me, but I'm actually surprised you offered to take me in on short notice. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"No, I just thought that you need to lay low for a while until we can find a place for you here, and this way you can help find a way to get you back home."

"About that…" I started, "what if we can't find a way to get me back, or if I don't want to leave?"

"You can't stay here forever. This world isn't made for you, that's why we couldn't bring Dash's 'dad' with us when we came back. She was lucky to even be allowed to remember him. We will find out what brought you here and try to find a way to get you back."

I didn't reply after that, knowing I would have to go back and relive the cycle of depression, and with her I knew once she had her mind set on something there was no changing it.

Once we arrived, Twilight ordered Spike to set up the guest bed.

"Who is this guy?" Spike asked.

"He is a friend of mine who is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Why? Doesn't he have a home around here, or any family?"

Twilight was about to speak but I interrupted. "I don't remember, Spike. All I remember was flying over the Everfree Forest where I lost control, broke my hoof and my wing, and also cracked my head against a rock and given amnesia."

"Oh so you're the mystery pony without a cutie mark. You've been the talk of the town these past few weeks. I mean you practically became a celebrity overnight, maybe not the best way to become one, but still-"

"Spike! Can you please stop pestering our guest?" Twilight said sharply, cutting him off.

"So, the guest bed is upstairs?" I asked.

"Yes, it's the one near the bookcases."

In an attempt to start flying lessons early, I took off only to smash my face into the bookcases on the other side of the room.

Spike started chuckling as I shook a book off my head.

"Are you sure you didn't forget to fly too?"

"Spike, don't be rude! He just needs time to recover his thoughts."

"Well does he remember his name"

"No, he doesn't, but for now he will be going by his temporary name Pinkie gave him."

"Oh, this'll be good. What name did she give you?"

"She named me Grayscale." I replied simply. Spike got a surprised look on his face. "That's actually not bad, considering the names she gave Nightmare Moon."

"So now that everypony is acquainted, let's get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

Finally ready to sleep in a, hopefully, more comfortable bed than the hospital, I didn't protest.

I walked up and easily found the guest bed, mostly because Twilight was already in her bed and the other one had a long line of bookcases next to it.

I got comfortable and quickly drifted into sleep, getting ready for the start of my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, feeling better than ever.

The bed was extremely comfortable, I slept soundly, and I was feeling as energetic as Pinkie Pie on caffeine.

Seeing how I'm not usually this energetic, I rushed over to Sweet Apple Acres to start my first day on the job, and to get rid of some of the excess energy.

When I got closer I could see Applejack bucking away at the trees and Applebloom doing somersaults in the air and catching every apple in the basket strapped to her head.

"Well, Howdy," said Applejack "are you ready to start your first day on the job?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now there are a couple of things y'all should know. 1. Don't buck the tree too hard or you could put a nasty dent and send apples flying everywhere. Start soft and buck slightly stronger the next time to avoid accidents. 2. Practice makes perfect. Don't think y'all will get it the first time around. And 3. Have fun with it. As you could see, little ol' Applebloom here sure showed you how do that right."

Applebloom smiled. "Well if I can't do the real work of bucking the trees, Ah' might as well make this job fun as possible."

"I'll start you off small with about, let's say, 20 trees, if y'all think you can handle it."

I took that as a challenge which motivated me to try to beat my quota. "You're on!"

So trying to follow all 3 rules she set out, I was experimenting with my strength, leaving me kicking the tree with enough force to knock a single apple loose which fell on my head with a loud thud.

Applejack, seeing that said "I forgot to mention, rule number 4. Watch out for falling apples."

Applejack and Applebloom both started laughing.

"Thanks for the tip." I said chuckling.

The second buck, I made sure there were no apples directly above me and kicked the tree much harder, knocking most of the apples out of the tree.

"Nice work, see now y'all are gettin' the hang of it."

I nodded to her with a little gratitude, because who doesn't like getting compliments from the boss, and continued to add a little bit of strength until all the apples would fall out of the tree in a single buck.

It felt good finally being able to get some pent up aggression left over from my human home relieved.

To add the fun to the job I thought it would be a good idea to try to fly and bash into the trees to knock the apples loose.

I took off, only to do a repeat at the library, but that was my plan.

I quickly aligned myself to kick off from the tree, and it worked; I knocked every apple loose, but when I kicked off, I was propelled forward into the next tree.

Turning from side to side I was able to bounce in succession with a great number of trees, knocking every apple loose on each one.

Who knew not being able to fly would have its benefits.

I had quickly finished my quota for the day, but decided to get in a few more the right way.

"Whoowee, y'all are a natural. Ah've never seen anypony buck so many trees so quickly. How about y'all come inside and eat a li'l bit of Granny Smith's pie?"

I wanted to say no, only because last time I checked I was allergic to apples, but her hospitality drew me in so I followed her back to the farm house.

Granny Smith was just pulling the pie out of the oven when we got there.

"Well howdy young'uns, I just finished bakin' the pie for y'all. So, how're you likin' yer first day on the job?"

"It was amazin' granny! You shoulda seen him he was buckin' trees left n' right and he already finished his workload for the day and got a li'l extra done." Applebloom exclaimed.

"How many trees was he assigned."

"I was assigned 20 trees, and I think I got about 27 trees."

"At the rate yer goin' we should have applebuck season done in record time. Ah' don't ask this often, an' it's not an offer to be taken lightly. Would you like to be a member of the Apple family?"

I was shocked. I mean the greatest offer to be given by anyone is to be accepted into a family.

Also if I stay long enough, maybe I could increase cider production at the next Cider seasonal event.

I looked to Applejack and Applebloom who walked over to Granny Smith as they awaited my answer.

"I would love to."

They all cheered and handed me a slice of pie. I ate it gratefully, not caring if I get hives.

It was only a few hours into the day and I had time to kill, so I wandered aimlessly around Ponyville until I came across a place I had seen in the show.

Somehow I ended up near Sugar Cube Corner so I went in to say hello.

Pinkie was at the counter and gasped when she saw me.

I took that as Pinkie being Pinkie and came closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

"What? I don't think you did anything, why are you sorry?"

"That's the point! I totally forgot to plan a party for you! Ooh, I know! I'll throw you two parties, a 'welcome to Ponyville' party and a 'happy recovery' party."

"Thanks, Pinkie." I said with a smile, "So when are the parties going to be?"

"We can have one by tonight and the other tomorrow."

"How will that work? Nopony else knows that a party is planned for tonight."

"Well duh, I still need to give out these." She takes out a stack of invitations.

"How did you-"

"I made them for your party while you were recovering, but it slipped my mind with all the customers yesterday. I mean I was selling cake after cake, I could have sworn there was a party palooza out there!"

"So, you are upset because we didn't have my party yesterday after I got out?"

"Yes! I'm not usually this forgetful, and I've never forgotten to throw a party before."

"It's all right. I had quite a bit off stuff to handle myself yesterday." Just as I said that, Rainbow walked in. "Speaking of the de-…rainbow." I hesitated.

She slowly walked up to the counter eying me the whole way.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie."

"Hey, Dashie!"

"How's about an extra special cupcake for him." Rainbow said provocatively.

"You got it!" Pinkie ran into the kitchen and brought out a single cupcake towering with frosting, sprinkles, and even a cherry.

I just looked at, knowing my sweet tooth would enjoy this.

I turned towards Dash to ask if she wanted some, but she just motioned me to eat it.

I started with the frosting which was amazingly flavorful and the sprinkles only added to the sweetness.

"Wow this is amazing! This beats every cupcake I've had by a mile! So how much for the cupcake?"

"This one's on the house."

"Oh, wow! Thanks, I bet if you sold these regularly you could make a fortune" I said finally finished enough frosting to get into the cake.

The way pinkie makes cupcakes is unmatched. I have never had such a great tasting cupcake in my life, so much so, I was getting a little dizzy.

"Looks like it's starting to kick in." Dash said with a smile.

"Wait, what's starting to kick in?" I was starting to get worried.

"Oh, it's the prank cupcake Pinkie came up with."

"Dashie, try not to be too hard on him, he still has a party to go to tonight."

I was getting dizzier by the second. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry Pinkie I'll make sure he gets there in one piece."

With that, I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up much later to find myself in nothing but a fluffy whiteness.

I instantly thought I had died until I noticed the orange sky and the vibrant rainbow running off of what looked like Cloudsdale.

"Cloudsdale! How did I get up here?"

Guessing she heard me, Dash made her way downstairs. "Hiya."

"Would you mind telling me what I'm doing up here." feeling pretty annoyed I had been drugged and kidnapped.

"I talked to Pinkie shortly after I met with you and asked her to make her special prank cupcake to give to you. She knew what it was for, seeing how everypony else knows about it, which is why she can't make a fortune off of those, because what she uses for the prank is what makes them so good."

"So, you…planned to kidnap me?"

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping, more along the lines of keeping you safe while you were knocked out."

"Well I'm awake now so…we can go back down now, besides I needed to help Pinkie deliver the invitations." I said hoping I could stall for time to find a way out.

"I already did that after I brought you here, seeing how you were knocked out for 4 hours."

"4 hours! You mean it's 5:00 already."

"Yeah, and seeing how the party doesn't start til 7, that means I have you for 2 hours." She said the last part with a bit of a predatorily sexy voice.

Starting to get nervous, thinking about the possibilities, I just slowly backed away, only to be pounced on without warning.

She was pretty strong, mostly because of her athletic training, pinning me down quickly.

"What are you going to do?" now knowing I was at the mercy of the mare on top of me.

"I don't exactly get too many colts talking to me and it gets lonely. I know I have my friends, but I just want a nice colt to be with. I saw how you bucked those trees like that, and using your weaknesses to your advantage is the sign of a good athlete."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"You seem really nice, pretty athletic, and you are also the only colt I ever talked to who I wasn't in charge of and has never called me Rainbow Crash."

I could see why she was doing this, in a way, because it is very lonely without someone to be with, even if you have a lot of friends.

"So what do you have planned?"

"I was thinking we could have a little bit of 'fun' before the party."

Seeing how I'm a virgin and I'm reluctant to give that up to just anybody, but also I have been curious to find out what it feels like… "Ok, just…be careful."

She squealed then got up and turned around, and rested on my chest, displaying herself to me. She proceeded to try and bring out my member with her tongue.

I gasped several times as short waves of pleasure rushed in, and in no time I was displaying as well.

She gently took my cock and licked circles around the head, groaning as she did so.

I could see she was starting to get wet, which only turned me on more.

I moved my head forward and licked the juices, slippery and warm, making Dash shiver in pleasure.

By now she had started to bob her head up and down, sending large surges of pleasure.

"Umm…D-dash I-I think I'm g-getting clo-ose." With this information, she only bobbed faster, and in a few seconds I came.

"Now it's my turn." She said panting.

I started right where the juices were trickling from, causing Dash to moan and shiver in pleasure.

The memes were right, she did taste like skittles.

I moved my tongue deeper inside, and explored her sanctuary.

This made her yell out in ecstasy and she came all over my muzzle.

"Wow, you *pant* sure do *pant* have a way *pant* with your *pant* tongue."

"Thanks, *pant* you do *pant* too."

We waited a couple minutes to breath normally again.

"So, ready for round 2?"

"I don't know, I'm still new to this and what if I don't have it in me?"

"Well only one way to find out."

She stood on her hind legs, using her wings for balance and slowly lowered herself down until I was fully seated inside her.

She sat there for a few moments, paralyzed with pain, as this was her first time too.

Although she was in pain, the feeling was incredible.

I could feel her pulse and warmth which was pure pleasure.

When she seemed to relax, she started bouncing slowly and gently at first, slowly increasing speed.

We both moaned a few times, feeling her juices trickle down our legs.

She lied down on top of me and hugged me while still pumping, and yelled at the top of her lungs as she came for a second time.

After that she decided we could have a break and showed me around her home.

I always wondered why she never really slept in her own house, and now I think she's crazy for it.

Her home was very large and there were many rooms to it, one being a trophy room which was filled with awards since she was a filly.

We went upstairs to her room which had "Wonder Bolts" posters all over and a "Daring Doo" poster on her door.

The room had a cozy feeling to it.

"It's a really nice house."

"It's nothing really to look at."

"Are you kidding, this house is huge, it has a good view, what's not to like?"

"The fact I have nopony to share it with." She said in a sad tone.

I walked over to her, and managed to put my wing around her.

"I'll be here for you if you want me to."

She looked up at me, tears starting to well in her eyes, and quickly put me in a tight embrace.

"I love you."

My heart started aching because this is the first time I felt the true meaning behind those words.

"I love you too, my little Dashie."

She only cried more and hugged me tighter, probably because I used the pet name her "dad" had given her while he was taking care of her.

When she had settled down, it was 6:30.

"Oh it's almost time for the party, how about we wash up."

She led me to the bathroom and turned on the water for a shower which she got in and told me to join her.

We both knew we couldn't fool around so we just quickly washed what was left from our fun earlier and dried ourselves off.

"How about a quick flight lesson so I don't have to carry you everywhere?" She said jokingly.

"Sure." I said, thinking that I must've been heavy to carry up here from Sugar Cube Corner.

She showed me how to align my wings for better stability and how to pick up speed and slow down.

I was a quick learner and by 6:50 we were off, flying together in the setting sun on our way to my very first Pinkie Pie party.

**Authors note: I don't have an idea at the moment for what's next, but I will think of something eventually. Until then, I'm signing off. And thanks to those of you who reviewed and left feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

It normally would only have taken about 2 minutes to get to the library for the party, but I was having too much fun flying around to stop.

The feeling of utter freedom takes all worries away of anything and everything. The feeling of having someone to share it with is even better.

I didn't know such happiness existed.

After I had my fun, Dash and I flew down to the library and walked in together.

The music was loud, most of Ponyville was in there for the party, and we quickly spotted Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight.

"Glad you could make it, darling. Here I made this for you." Rarity handed me a gift wrapped in blue and purple lace.

I struggled with the paper, as I still didn't know how to hold things with my hooves yet, so Twilight chuckled and unwrapped it.

"It's not the best thing I've made, but I do believe it should suit you quite nicely." It was a red hoodie made from a material I wasn't familiar with, but it still felt nice against my pelt.

"Thank you very much, Rarity"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. The fabric I used is breathable and aerodynamic and it should accommodate your wings."

I wanted to test out my new gift but decided it would be best to stay, mainly because it's just plain rude to leave your own party.

Fluttershy presented her gift. "I made you this necklace. It has a ruby on the end, and I asked Twilight to enchant it."

"That's actually pretty cool. What does the enchantment do?"

"It's just makes the ruby, what I like to call, a passion gem. It shows what you're truly passionate about."

Twilight slipped the necklace over my head with her magic and it had an immediate reaction.

Everypony watched closely to see what it would show, but were shocked as to what they saw, except Rainbow Dash, who blushed and looked up at me.

The crystal showed Dash and me flying together, both having the time of our lives.

Twilight was the first one to ask me about what they had just seen.

"You… have a crush…on Rainbow Dash?"

"Well, not exactly a crush; more along the lines of a relationship."

All the ponies, except for Rainbow, shouted "What!"

Rainbow had started to explain what happened. "I had asked Pinkie to make her special cupcake and give it to him. Him being new to Ponyville and all, he wouldn't have known what it does, so when he finally got knocked out, I carried him up to my house in Cloudsdale. We talked for a little bit and he makes me feel…good inside, and I've never had this feeling for anypony before, so…we're together now."

Everypony was congratulating us, except for Twilight.

"Gray, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure." We walked upstairs where there were less partiers.

"What the hay are you doing?" I was taken by surprise by her sudden change of tone.

"What?"

"You can't go forming relationships with the ponies here. You will have to go home eventually and it will only lead to heartbreak, and Rainbow has already been through enough of that."

"But I can't just leave her, I mean I'm loyal to my partner and, quite frankly, I don't want to go back. I've had too much happiness in these past 24 hours to just let it all go away. Please, Twilight, if you consider me a friend, don't try to find a way to send me back."

"Fine, but only because you make Rainbow so happy, but if you hurt her, so help me Celestia, I will find a way to send you back ASAP."

"And while we're on the topic, do you mind if I stay with Rainbow?"

"Why?"

"Because I found out the only reason she sleeps on the clouds all the time instead of her home, is because she doesn't have anypony to share it with, and I had said I'd be there for her."

"Fine, just don't mate with her. If she were to get that kind of connection, it would be just that much harder when your time comes to leave."

"Ok." was all I could say, knowing that just 2 hours earlier I had already done so.

We partied for several more hours and at around midnight the party was over.

Rainbow walked up to Twilight.

"Do you mind if Grayscale comes to stay with me for the night."

"I already talked to him about that and I OK'd it."

"Really? Thanks so much!"

"You seem to really make her happy, just don't blow it."

"I won't, I promise."

"Ok, get going you two, Spike and I have a little cleaning up to do."

"Alright." said Rainbow.

I don't have a good sense of direction in the dark, and because Dash blends in and so do I, she pointed me up in the direction of her house before we attempted to fly there, afraid we would lose each other in the darkness.

We got there in about 2 minutes of flying, which felt so much shorter because of how fun flying is.

Once inside, I had started to get on the couch, but Dash said "No, you're sleeping with me tonight." and darted up the stairs.

I ran up after her to find her getting the bed ready.

"Come on, we don't have all night." she said jokingly.

I trotted up to the bed and we both climbed in.

Instinctively, I kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

She leaned and pulled me into a kiss. "Goodnight, Gray."

We fell asleep, holding each other in our arms, muzzle to muzzle.

**Author's note: This time for real, I have no idea what could happen next and this may take a few days. Once again, thanks to those who reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, sleepy head."

I slowly woke up, still groggy. Dash was lying on my chest and kissed me.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" I said.

"I slept pretty good. You make a nice pillow, nice and warm, and your heartbeat is relaxing to hear."

"Beats sleeping on the clouds, huh?"

"Well the clouds are comfy, but they don't really keep me warm during the night."

"How about we go get some breakfast before I have to go to work?"

"Alright. But do you have to go to work today, cause I was hoping we could spend more time together, maybe get some flight training in."

"Unless Applejack lets me have the day off, I have to go."

"Fine, just try to finish up quickly."

"I will."

We raced down to Sugar Cube Corner, Rainbow winning obviously because I'm still not all that experienced, and we both bought some muffins as I was nervous of trying a dandelion and lily sandwich.

I ate mine slowly, 1. to spend a little more time with Dash before the workday started, and 2. because the muffin was too good not to make it last.

We trotted up to Sweet Apple Acres and were greeted by Applebloom.

"Hi, y'all I heard about you two. That's so sweet. Anyway Applejack told me to tell y'all you won't have to be comin' to work for a few days."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because, y'all did so well with the buckin' last time, she's sure you can do one large quota once a week."

"So, I only have to come in once a week now?"

"Eeyup, unless we start fallin' behind, then we'll get Twilight to get you."

"Ok, works for us."

"Also if we finish Applebuck season too early, Granny Smith has a hard time gettin' to all the apples before they go bad, so that's another reason why you only come once a week."

"Ok, so what days should I come in?"

"I think she said Tuesday, and besides, with all this work, we do need a day to rest, so you would take all the work for that day, and I hear y'all are gonna get paid extra for all that work."

"So, I just buck the trees and then carry the baskets back?"

"Eeyup. That's all there is to it."

"That doesn't sound too hard, and it would be good exercise for my wings."

"See y'all next week."

"See you guys next week."

"Haha, you work too fast for them to keep up." Dash said laughing.

"Hehe, I know. This works out perfectly, actually. So what do you wanna do now?"

"How about we do some flight exercises? We could work on your speed and control, and if you're up for it, we can move to advanced training with tricks."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

We flew over to Fluttershy's cabin, who wanted to see how well I could fly, and started our flight training.

"Alright, I want you to gain some height for this first one."

I flew as high as I could, barely being able to hear Dash's instructions in the distance.

"Ok, good. Now I want you to fall and open your wings right before you hit the ground."

I closed my wings and started to fall. So this is what skydiving must feel like, the wind pushing up on you, it's pretty similar to flying, only you are plummeting from hundreds or thousands of feet.

I thought it would be funny to spin like a downed airplane and descend that way.

Worst mistake ever.

By spinning, I made myself more aerodynamic increasing my speed.

I could see the ground slowly getting closer, when a loud boom was heard directly behind me, scaring me into opening my wings.

My wings broke under the pressure of trying to stop so suddenly and the shockwave threw me into the Everfree Forest.

Unable to stop myself due to my broken and bleeding wings, I crashed into what felt soft and wet, only to bounce into a nearby briar patch.

There were thorns sticking in me everywhere, like a bunch of needles stabbing me in various spots on my body, slowly making me bleed out.

I knew I couldn't move or the cuts would just get deeper, or that I may get even more cuts, so I just sat there trying my hardest not to scream out in pain.

I heard two sets of beating wings, and called to get their attention.

Rainbow was the first to appear.

She rushed over to me and started trying to get me out of the briar patch.

After a few pulls and grunts of pain later, I was in Dash's arms, inspecting the damage.

She quickly saw my wings and told Fluttershy to get some help from Zecora, as we were pretty close to her hut.

As Dash put me in her back I saw a small area of blue flowers crushed, most likely what I bounced off.

I knew this was bad as that was the poison joke flower.

We were at Zecora's hut in a matter of seconds while she was already making a remedy to heal my cuts.

After a few moments and ingredients added later, "Once you take a dip in my brew, you will start feeling good as new."

I was in too much pain to walk, so Dash and Fluttershy lifted me up and lowered me into the pot.

The brew was warm and I started to feel my skin crawl.

My skin started to grow back where my cuts were; my wings were healing themselves, bone and all, and after some time resting in the brew, I hopped out, like Zecora said, good as new.

"Thank you, Zecora. Oh and I think I may need another brew because I think I might have fallen into some poison joke flowers."

"Not a problem my young lad, but if they got in your bloodstream it would be very bad."

"What would happen? Would the effects become permanent?" said Dash in a very worried tone.

"What you ask is very true, and if it is so there is nothing I can do."

"I remember landing on my belly, not my back where the first cuts were. I got the rest of the cuts after I bounced into the briar."

"Ah, this news is very good, soon I will have you as you should."

"So, are you wings alright?" I gave them a little flap without a problem.

"Ok, good. I think that's enough training for today."

"So what exactly happened back there? I heard a large boom before all this happened."

Rainbow had a half proud half confused face.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did a different version of my sonic rainboom. The only difference was it let out a gray ring instead of my rainbow one."

"So…I did…a sonic grayboom?"

"Yes, you did, only problem is it didn't turn out so well at the end."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So, you're okay now?"

"I feel fine."

"Good." She slapped me across the face.

"Ow. I take that as a 'that's what you get for scaring me' slap."

"You'd be right. How about we just relax for the rest of the day?"

"Has Fluttershy seen your house yet?"

"No, actually. None of my friends have, seeing how they could always find me on a cloud just above the ground."

"We should show her after I get treated for the poison joke."

"Sounds like a plan, and I have a plan for when we get there."

"What's your plan?"

"You'll just have to find out when we get there."

When the brew was ready, I sat in and waited a few minutes and got out after Zecora had said so.

"Hey, Fluttershy, want to go to my house?"

"Ooh, I'd love to. I've never been to your house before."

The three of us flew up to Rainbow's house where she was ready to pull off her plan.


	8. Chapter 8

We all flew up together, Fluttershy trailing behind, memories from flight school filling her mind.

"Come on, Fluttershy. We can't do what I have planned without you."

"Sorry, it's just…I'm still afraid of heights and the flight school is really close. I don't like the memories that place brings."

"It's ok, Fluttershy. Just look straight at me and you won't even notice it." I said, trying to comfort her.

"O-ok." Fluttershy looked right at me, looking sort of mesmerized, and in a few moments we were there.

"You have nice eyes." She said shyly, "They're just so…gray."

This didn't surprise me as I had gray eyes when I was back at home, but I was surprised she was saying they were pretty. No one's ever said that before.

"Ok guys, we're here. Now Gray, I want you to go upstairs and put on this blindfold."

"I can't. I still don't know how to pick things up with my hooves."

"Then come with me and I'll put it on."

"Why do I need a blindfold, again?"

"You'll find out in a minute." She led me upstairs and put the blindfold on and trotted back downstairs.

I heard them talking, but couldn't make out any words.

I heard them coming up the stairs and waited patiently.

I was slowly laid on my back and someone got on top of me.

I picked my head up, only to accidentally kiss the mare on mare on my chest, both still silent.

"What's going on you guys? Why are you being so quiet?"

The mare on top pushed closer to my ear, and I heard Dash's voice.

"Fluttershy wanted to try something new and different so I thought, why not, I don't mind sharing, so we decided that I would let her find out what having a colt friend is like, so I'm going to leave you two alone for a while."

I heard steps next to me, but the one on top didn't move, and the door closed.

The blindfold was removed to see a deeply blushing Fluttershy, once again looking in my eyes.

She slowly brought her face to mine, getting redder by the second, until we were just inches away from each other.

She lunged into a kiss then pulled away seconds later.

"I'm sorry. Was I being too forward? I don't know how this is supposed to work. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm angrier at Dash for doing this without asking me, but I'll tell you what. You can be as forward as you want and you don't have to apologize, if you help me get back at her."

"How?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

"So…umm…can I…start?"

"Do whatever you want." I said giving a little smile of approval.

She dove into another kiss and I could hear her fluttering her wings.

She broke the kiss again and smiled at me.

She slowly began crawling backwards until she was right where she wanted to be.

She started licking to bring it out and tenderly started sucking on it.

I sat up and started caressing her wings, which made her moan.

I kept at it until she stopped to get some air.

"That feels really good."

"Well it will feel much better when we get further."

"Umm… do you mind if we skip this to try it?"

"Not at all. This is more of an experience to you than me."

"So what should I do?"

"First, lie down on your back and spread your legs a little."

She obeyed a little nervous about revealing herself.

I lowered my head down until I was a few inches away and looked at her until she asked me to continue.

"Oh my goodness!"

I licked her sensitive area until she started to get wet.

She tasted like morning dew and a little bit earthy.

She was already panting. "I *pant* think I'm *pant* ready for you *pant* now."

I slowly brought myself to her warm and ready sanctuary.

Slowly penetrating her, she gasped and cover her mouth, trying not to scream.

"This will feel better in a few moments, and then on it's nothing but pleasure." I assured her.

She nodded and eventually asked me to proceed.

I leaned in close to get better balance for my thrusts, but she took this as an opportunity to latch on with all fours and hang just above the bed.

I thrust into her and we got into a rhythm where every time I pounded, I would be brought deeper inside her, and every thrust, she would let out a little adorable squeak.

"G-g-gray, I th-think I'm almost d-d-done."

I kept going until she came, her warm juices flowing out and down my legs and her tail.

I was starting to get close too, and not wanting to get her pregnant, I pulled out.

Knowing I didn't cum yet, she came and started sucking me again.

In a few moments, she had taken the most of the load and swallowed it, also coughing some up.

"So how was it? Did I do ok?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You did very well for your first time. How did you know how to do some of that stuff?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash told me about what you did before the party when I was talking to her. She told me how to bring out your 'little friend' there."

"What? Did she say it to anypony else?"

"No, she said that I was the only other pony to know besides you and her."

"Good, because Twilight can't know."

"Why can't she know?"

"When she spoke to me back at the party, she said I couldn't mate with her, because if she got that kind of connection, it would be harder for us if I have to go."

"You couldn't possibly have known when you guys did it before she told you."

"You're right, but she still can't find out that I mated with her."

"You did what now?" said an angry Twilight, standing in the doorway to Rainbow's room.

**Author's note: Uh oh! I'm in trouble! I didn't think of this as an all great chapter, but I'll try to make the next one better, so until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Twilight? How did you get here?"

"I heard the what sounded like a sonic rainboom so I looked outside, but the wave it made was gray and looked like it was near Fluttershy's house. I went there and she wasn't home so I asked Zecora if she'd seen you and said you guys came here, so I used a cloud walking spell, and I find you like THIS and hear that you didn't listen to a word I told you at the party!"

"I haven't mated with her since just before the party, and it was Dash's idea."

"But I told you-"

"You told me during the party, this was before the party even started."

"Ok, now would you mind telling me about why you're with Fluttershy and like that?"

"Umm…Twilight, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it Fluttershy?" She said giving me a glare as if I had talked her into this and cheated on Rainbow.

"You know how I have trouble getting colts? Well…umm…"

She was hesitant. "I asked her if I could…see what it was like to…have a coltfriend, so she let me. He had no idea what was happening, because she didn't tell him anything until it was about to happen. Please go easy on him, Twilight."

Twilight looked deep in thought, processing what Fluttershy had said.

"Well seeing how you're speaking up for him, I guess I can let him go on this one, and it's too late for the 'do not mate with Rainbow Dash' warning, but I still want you to see what I've found just before I came here."

I started walking towards her.

"Umm…shouldn't that be going back in?" Twilight asked.

I looked down to see it was still out, and Twilight gasped.

"Don't move, this may hurt a bit."

I could feel the warmth of magic take hold of a small part of my wing and the pain of something being taken out.

Twilight had levitated the strange object in front of us. It was a petal of the poison joke flower, covered in a little bit of blood.

"Oh no! Zecora said if that got into my bloodstream, bad things would happen." I was getting worried that something would happen in a few hours.

"Or maybe it already happened." She didn't look but still was able to get her point across.

"Well, there goes work and all outside contact."

"Well seeing how you aren't going anywhere for a while, I'll be right back with the book."

Twilight teleported out of the room.

"It…isn't that bad, I mean it could be worse, right?" said Fluttershy, trying to comfort me.

"What could be worse?" Dash said as she entered the room.

"Twilight came here and found a poison joke petal in his wing, and we think that his 'little friend' is his problem."

"Can you go tell Pinkie the party for today is off?"

"Hold on, I think there might be a cure, but we better ask Twilight."

"Well she's on her way here with a book and wants to show us what she found."

"Then let's wait."

A few minutes of waiting and Dash broke the silence.

"So how was it, Fluttershy?

"Huh? Oh, it hurt at first, but it felt wonderful afterwards. He politely waited for me to stop hurting before he started." They turned towards me and smiled.

"Where did you go anyway?"

"Oh, I was hungry after the scare you put us through, so I went and got a bite to eat."

"…so you left her at my mercy, while you get a bite to eat?"

"You're a good guy and I don't think you would hurt someone on purpose, so I thought she was in safe hooves."

Twilight came back holding the book open to see what she found.

"A portal?"

"Yes, read what it says."

"Cosmic Portal: an inter-dimensional portal that appears randomly along many dimensions and times, but can be summoned by a creature with great magical abilities. Could Princess Celestia have anything to do with this?"

"I don't think so, but there wouldn't be any harm in asking."

"Would there happen to be a cure for my little 'problem' here?"

"I think there might be, but it's going to be painful."

"Of course it is."

"All we need are the ingredients for getting rid of the effects of poison joke, and something to…cut you."

"What? Why do you need to cut me?"

"So the potion can travel inside and rid you of whatever is in your bloodstream, but it will most likely burn…a lot."

"Can't we just inject the potion and have it work that way, and I never have to worry about poison joke again?"

"Actually, I think that could work. I'll just need to stop by the hospital and see if they have any unused spares."

Again she teleported out of the room.

"Well, while we're waiting, I'm going to take a shower, so just tell me when she gets back." I said, starting to walk away.

Dash started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"It bounces when you walk."

"Stop looking at it!" I said, trying to walk and hide it at the same time.

About 30 minutes into my shower, I heard a knocking at the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm back and I have the potion and needle, so we're ready when you are."

"Can you come in here and do it, because maybe if I stay under hot water it will maybe do a little equilibrium with the whole burning/cleansing process."

"Are you sure you want me in there?"

"You've already seen it and it's not going away if I come out there."

"Good point."

I hate needles, but this beats getting cut open any time.

I looked away, and she injected me. It burned pretty bad, but when I was under the water it didn't hurt as bad, so I sat there and we waited for it to shrink, which it did pretty quickly.

I was happy I could go out into public again before it became a real problem.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, and sorry for all that I've done."

"It's ok, I've been treated worse."

"Really, by who?"

"My sister back home."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So about that portal thing, did you ask Celestia if she brought me here?" "No, not yet, but Spike's in the balloon, so I can send her a letter in a few moments, but you do realize she will either want to send you back home, or want to meet you."

"Well, either way, she finds out I'm human, so it's no big deal if she calls for me."

"This is the Princess we're talking about, of course it's important."

"But still, either way she finds out."

"I'm going to send her a letter and you can go back with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"Alright."

A few moments later, Twilight reentered the room, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want the long story or the short?"

"Short story, please."

Twilight felt like she really didn't want to say it.

"Discord is back."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean he's back? Last time I checked he was set in stone."

"Well he must've escaped somehow."

"What exactly does the letter say?"

"It reads: Dear Twilight, as you know, I am the monarch of this land and it is my duty to know every pony in Equestria. This is changing. More and more unrecognized ponies are appearing, including the one you are currently with. I have reason to believe it is none other than Discord, attempting to bring beings into this world to do his bidding. If this were to happen, I fear that not even the elements would be able to help. As it stands right now, he is still imprisoned, but there is a small light that emanates from him just as a strange portal opens above the Everfree Forest. I will keep in touch, but for now my guards, including your brother, are going to keep watch over Discord. From, Princess Celestia."

"So, he's the reason that Gray is here?"

"Yes, he is."

"That's the first good thing he's done." Rainbow said nudging me.

"This isn't a joke, Rainbow. He's just going to keep on drawing in other beings until he's set free."

"Well, then let's go help guard Discord, the more help they have, the less chance he has of being set free."

"I don't see why not." The three ponies started for the balloon, but I stayed still.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"I can't, because what if I'm the one who sets him free? I can't be held responsible for doing that. My best bet is to stay in Ponyville and as far away from Canterlot as possible."

"Do you mind if I go for a while, Gray? This may take a few days."

"I don't mind, I think I can manage being alone for a few days."

"Alright, let's move out then." I watched them leave and looked over by the Everfree.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, but as I turned away, I saw a light at the corner of my eye and turned to see that there was indeed a new arrival.

I rushed over there to make sure that he/she didn't get far.

When I reached about where the portal opened, I saw a broken red Pegasus, losing a lot of blood from an injury similar to mine when I first arrived.

"Hang on, I'll get you to the hospital!"

I could tell he was losing consciousness, so I flew at top speed with him on my back, and we made it in a matter of minutes.

I stayed there until he was in a more stable condition so I could question him a little bit.

I walk in he greets me in a really familiar voice, but I couldn't place my hoof on it.

"Have I met you before?"

"Wait, Tyler? Is that you?" I was shocked to hear my human name, then it clicked.

"Ryan? How did you get here?"

"Well, you're not gonna be too happy to hear this, but uh, I kinda went into your room and turned on your computer."

"You did what? How did you get in my house?"

"Oh, well, you left without a trace, so the police were at your house, and I just walked in and found your laptop on the corner of your bed, so I flipped it open and this happened. So how have the past 6 weeks been treating ya?"

"Well first of all, you can't call me Tyler anymore, I'm Grayscale now, and secondly, we need to get you a new name."

Pinkie popped out of a ceiling tile holding a ball and put her hoof to her chin.

"He looks like a Redhoof to me."

"Pinkie, where do you come from?"

"Oh, I was just making sure every ball was in place in case of ball emergencies." With that, she was gone again.

"So, how you and Dash doin'?"

"What?"

"Come on, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, I've been on Fanfiction. I know about you and Dash, and even know about the whole Discord thing right now."

"WHAT! EVERYTHING"S ON FANFICTION?"

"Eeyup, ever since you got here. It's pretty interesting really."

"How many people saw it?"

"I'm not good with numbers, but let's just say around 700."

I was embarrassed now that I knew that so many people read what happened with me and Dash.

"Can you come here a sec, I got something to tell you." I walked over to Red.

*Slap*

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for chapter 8."

"What was in chapter 8?"

"The Fluttershy 'incident'."

"Well at least I don't have to go through rehab."

"It didn't explain much about your rehab, so what was it like?"

"Well, because I had a broken hoof, I got to relearn how to walk, or more like learn for the first time, and I had to take flying lessons from-"

"Dash, I know. It said that before you went to the party."

"…I'm about ready to slap you…" He just started laughing, because he knew I wouldn't really do that…to a patient.

"Learning to walk was pretty difficult, because it's like having old platform shoes and trying to walk on all fours, and I assume you already know how my flying went."

"Yep."

"Good. Oh, and because you don't have a broken hoof, you are expected to walk perfectly." "Just great. My wing hurts like a bitch."

"You can't swear in here, or you'll draw attention to yourself."

"I was wondering why you didn't swear the past six weeks."

"Well this place makes me happy."

"Are you kidding, there was so much bad stuff that happened to you these past 6 weeks."

"Exactly, almost nothing ever happened back home. I like it here because I've already made more friends here than I ever did back home."

"What about your friends back home that you left?"

"For the record, I didn't leave on purpose, and I do miss them, but it's not like I have the ability to send myself back or even contact anyone."

"Yes you do, what have I told you about 3 or 4 times already."

"Oh yeah, but they aren't even part of the fandom, so they wouldn't know to look here."

"Good point."

"Visiting hours are almost over so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, and get me a muffin from Pinkie before you come. I heard they're really good."

"Sure thing. Just get some rest and I'll be back in the morning."

I left the room, on my way back to Dash's, thinking that this might be where the real adventure begins.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning, expecting to see Rainbow, but I guess she must've been guarding the statue all night and stayed at the castle.

I flew down to Sugar Cube Corner to get Red his muffin, but Pinkie seemed a little distant.

"Is something wrong, Pinkie?"

"Huh? Oh, no, everything's okie dokie…lokie." She said, getting lost in thought again.

"So, about that muffin…"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Who's it for?"

"It's for the new arrival."

"Who? Red?"

"That's the one."

"Ooh, can I come?"

"Uhh, sure."

"What kind of muffin again?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Ok, be back in a jiffy." She whizzed out of the room and came back with a freshly baked muffin.

"That was fast. Let's go."

We "walked" down to the hospital, Pinkie bouncing all the way, and I walked into the room first, mainly because she stopped to say happy birthday to one of the patients.

"Hey, dude. Did you get my muffin?"

"Yeah, Pinkie's got it."

"Wait, you mean she's here."

"Yeah, she's singing 'happy birthday' to one of the patients. She was kinda spacey when I walked in, but seemed to perk up when she heard the muffin was for you. I think she likes you."

"Fuck Yeah!"

"Stop screaming when you swear, you'll draw attention to yourself."

"Sorry, but, I'm crazy and you know that, and you know she's crazy too. Just add Discord to the mix and it's one hell of a party."

"Yeah, no Discord for you, 1 he's heavily guarded, 2 he will come after the mane 6, which one of them is my girlfriend and another could potentially be yours, and 3 you will be hated by everyone for releasing him."

"Well, if none of that were to happen, it would be pretty sick, you have to admit."

"Oh, well since you were here 'last chapter' I think, you don't know that he's the one who brought us here."

"How the hell did he do that?"

"I don't know, maybe he attached a portal to my laptop through the video?"

"Then he's done it before if Celestia noticed this for a while, I mean she wouldn't start worrying over two unknowns, right?"

"Twilight said he had been drawing in other beings from many different realms, so yeah, he has been doing this for some time, but was just recently noticed."

"I'm surprised you didn't end up with Twilight, because you kinda over explain things and in great detail."

"I will admit I do that, but Rainbow and I really connect."

"Yes, you do." said Red and Pinkie in unison.

"Oh, you're here…who were you singing for?"

"I was just singing for BonBon. She sprained her hoof."

"Do you have Red's muffin?"

"Yeparooni!" She pulled the bag with his muffin out of her tail.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Red took a bite and his eyes went wide and the heart monitor flat lined.

"What did you put in that!"

"Just the usual ingredients! Flour, eggs, milk, chocolate chips, a little vanilla, sugar."

The monitor came back alive with a steady beeping again.

"Oh thank go…Celestia! He's back."

"What happened? You two seem like you saw a ghost."

"You flat lined after you ate the muffin."

"Sorry, but it was just THAT good." he started laughing, Pinkie jumping in with him, enjoying the compliment.

"You two seem happy together." I joked, causing Pinkie to look away and scratch the back of her head.

"Hey Pinkie, can you come outside with me a minute?"

"Okie dokie lokie." We walked outside the room.

"I think you like him."

"Umm…I do, but most guys are turned off by a spastic party pony like me." She looked down, seeming on the edge of depression.

"Well, when we were human," I whispered, " we had a history, and I know he is almost the same way you are, and I think he likes you too."

"You really think so?" she began to perk right up, her coat seeming to grow even brighter.

"Only one way to find out. Just walk in and tell him how you feel."

"Ok, you can do this Pinkie." she said to herself, getting mentally prepared.

She walked in and went to his bedside. "Umm…how do I say this? I'll just spit it out. Red, I like you."

I could see Red's face beam, and he went to 'thumbs up' me, but realized he didn't have any.

"I like you too, Pinkie."

The happy moment was interrupted by Twilight bursting into the room.

"Grayscale! Come quick!"

"Why? What happened?"

"It's Rainbow Dash! Discord somehow broke out and she's badly wounded!"

"What! How did he get out?"

"I don't know, but he was headed towards the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters."

"Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Spike's operating the balloon and bringing her here." Twilight noticed Red. "And who is he?"

"He's a friend of mine from when I was human."

(Twilight and the rest of the mane 6 already know I'm human, so I can mention that around them.)

"Well anyway, we need to go stop Discord."

"How? Without the element of loyalty, the elements of harmony won't do anything."

"Did Rainbow tell you all of this?"

"Yes. Not everypony wins the best flyer competition and is an element of harmony. You can't tell me she wouldn't talk about being really important."

"You're right, but you said yourself that you are very loyal to your partners, and we may just be able to use that as a temporary replacement for Rainbow."

"I'm not sure it would work, but it's only the matter of all of Equestria. Is there anything I should know about him before we go after him?"

"Yes, he's a draconequus and he has great magical power. Last time we faced him, he stole our wings and horns, and he can also convert you into a mirrored personality, and he can control time and reality itself."

"I like these odds."

"Really?"

"No, but if we don't do something now, it will be almost impossible to defeat him. I'm going to fly up and get Rainbow's element amulet and I'll be right with you."

"Alright."

I flew as fast as I could up to Dash's house and got the amulet from her trophy room.

On my way back, I could see the balloon and Spike was having a little trouble trying to keep Dash down, so I rushed over to see if I could help.

"Let me go, Spike! I'm fine! I don't need to go back to the hospital."

Dash jumped out of the balloon, and flew a short distance before she collapsed, three deep claw marks on her side.

**Author's note: I didn't upload yesterday because I was all over the place and lost track of time, so I will make it up to you next chapter with a reference I'm sure most of you know.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dash was falling fast and I didn't have much time.

Although they were close to the ground, she had tried to fly up and out.

I knew what I had to do and this time I was prepared.

I flew at top speed and could feel the wind trying to push me back, and in a few seconds the boom happened and I almost crashed into her, but had barely enough reaction time to catch her before she hit the ground.

She was unconscious and her breathing was labored.

I rushed into the hospital, where it was dark and silent besides the nervous chatter of ponies.

"The power's out, but our back-up generator should be on in a few seconds." said one of the nurses, examining Dash.

Twilight came over and further examined the extent of her wounds.

"There seems to be a green fluid coming from her scratches. Quick someone get me a stick."

Too worried to think about questioning, I dashed outside and found a stick, and gave it to her. She levitated the stick and it turned into a test tube.

"That's pretty handy."

Ignoring me, she carefully captured some of the fluids.

"Gray, I need you to carry me back to the library as fast as you can. I'll tell you why on the way, but we have to go now."

I flew just above her, grabbed her abdomen and flew out the door.

"So why couldn't you just teleport?"

"Because the distance is too far for me without getting light-headed and if I drop this, we won't know what it is or how to treat it in time."

"Right."

We flew for another few seconds and we were there.

I put her down and she rushed inside, instantly heading for the basement. I followed and she poured the fluid into a machine.

The machine whirred and started printing out information.

"It's some kind of neurotoxin. This one isn't deadly, but it will keep her paralyzed for a while, which is all Discord needs to gain control."

"I have her amulet so we could head back to the hospital and round everypony up that we need."

"I'll head over and get Applejack and Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie are already at the hospital, so we should be ready to go in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll walk back to the hospital because my wings are tired, and we know she's not in any real danger anymore."

"Fine, I'll meet you there."

I walked out of the library and only got to about the center of Ponyville when I was stopped by everyone's favorite red-eyed DJ.

"Hey."

"Hi"

"Did you hear Discord is back yet?"

"Yes, I did, Vinyl."

"Last time he turned my house upside down, and broke a couple of my records, so I'm gonna give him a little somethin'-somethin'."

"Alright, but I really need to get going."

"You going to fight Discord?"

"Yes."

"I could provide a little battle music."

"That would be nice."

"Sweet I'll go get my portable stereo. Where's the fight at?"

"The ancient castle of the royal pony sisters."

"Ok, be right there."

I continued my way to the hospital, where I saw Fluttershy with her amulet on, Pinkie with hers, Rarity and Applejack with theirs, and Twilight with her tiara.

"Ok, y'all are ready?"

"Yes." we all said in unison.

"Alright. Let's show Discord a thing or two about messin' with us pony folk."

We all moved out towards the Everfree Forest, where there already weirdly colored tiles on the ground and some pink clouds with chocolate rain.

We walked through the Everfree, seeing trees floating, some upside down, and the occasional mousicore.

"He already has a lot of power here. We need to move and end this fast."

We ran to the castle, and saw that it looked normal.

"Is he here?"

"I don't know, maybe he didn't think it needed redecorating?"

We slowly approached the entrance.

Once inside, a magical force pushed us to the ground and put up a barrier of magic behind us.

"Oh, hello dear friends, why don't you come in and have a seat." Discord said with a chuckle.

"Let us go Discord!"

"Oh, are you not comfortable?" he said in a mocking tone, "Then I'll just put you up there."

We all floated up off the ground and were suspended.

Discord looked at me and studied me, and then got a look of surprise.

"Is it really you?" he said teleporting me into his arms.

"It is! Oh joy, I've found you. How's your mother?" I was confused why he was asking this.

"What? I don't even really know who you are."

"Oh, silly me. You wouldn't recognize me in this form, hold on a sec."

He started changing form until he appeared human. He was in a black T-shirt and jeans, and a stubby black beard.

I recognized the face from my very few memories with him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, you do remember."

My mind was getting filled with so many thoughts of hatred for him leaving me at such a young age, but also of thinking that he was one of the coolest villains on the show, but more hatred than anything.

"You left me!"

"That wasn't my intention. You were probably told that the dispute was that your mother and I didn't get along and she won custody of you in court. She knew I had a kingdom of my own to worry about, and my position was challenged at the time, so I had to leave to keep it under control, and I had very little time to visit. I never meant to hurt you, and you know that she wouldn't let you come to such a place."

I thought deeply about what he was saying, still very confused on how to feel at this point.

"Please forgive me, son."

"Don't listen to him it's a trap! He's playing mind games with you!"

"I love my son! I would never do anything to hurt him if I could help it."

"I hope you know you hurt his girlfriend."

"Who, pray tell, would that be?"

"Rainbow Dash." I said looking up at him, starting to get angry again.

"Oh, so sorry, my boy, I didn't know."

He started to look shameful, and I don't think he realized he had put everypony down yet.

"I'm so sorry, son. I will ma-" he was saying as Applejack bucked him in the face and sent him flying.

His temper suddenly flared up. "You little…I will make sure you will never see the light of day again!"

He picked up every pony, stole Fluttershy's wings, and Rarity's and Twilights horns, and launched everypony towards the entrance of the forest.

Discord and I were teleported in time to see them come in for impact, me, once again, suspended by his magic.

Everypony was on the floor, rolling in pain.

"Get out of here, son, I don't want you to see this."

He put me down and I flew just above the treetops, not completely abandoning them.

I could hear a squeaking of wheels and looked for the source. I saw Vinyl wheeling a small stereo tower towards the area.

I could hear Discord/Dad laughing maniacally.

"Oh, I'm so happy I decided to come back to take over again. Oh, this is far easier than I ever expected it would. Hold on, who are you?" he pointed at Vinyl, wheeling in her stereo.

"Alright, everypony, take a seat. I got this."

He laughed at Vinyl.

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Uh, it's nothin' special, just my BASS CANNON!" She pressed the button on top and the speakers moved, revealing a large blue circle which was charging up, and fired.

The shot had encompassed Discord and his scream was barely heard over the volume of the blast.

The shot had taken a while to die down, but still seemed to be moving in the distance.

I just hovered there, mouth agape watching the beam continue to carry Discord across the horizon.

**Author's note: Yes I went there. If you know the reference, you would be cracking up right now, but I did this mainly because I thought it would be a nice treat for not posting the chapter the other day. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: If you read chapter 12 and it started with a really long author's note, you reread chapter 1. I have fixed this problem, and if you haven't already, read chapter 12 with its real contents. Now back to the story!**

The beam eventually was too far to see, so I flew back down to make sure everyone was ok.

"Aww Yeah!" shouted Vinyl, "I totally saved the day."

"Hey, Vinyl…would that blast kill him, by any chance."

"Nah. It's powerful but not lethal."

"Ok good."

"Wait, why are you happy about that?"

"Well…I found out…he's my…dad, and he is one of the only reasons why I'm here in the first place."

"Whoa. That's rough."

"Yeah, so I think that if he were to be destroyed, everypony he brought into this world would be transported back."

"Back where?"

"Wherever they came from, me being a human, I would go back to earth, and so would Red."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't follow, do you?"

"You lost me after human. So what's a human anyway?"

"I'd tell you but I don't want to bore you."

"That's cool. Well Ima go back to my place and recharge this thing and throw a little celebration. Wanna come?"

"I think I'm gonna go back to check up on Red. Thanks for the offer though."

"No prob. It's your loss."

She started to wheel the stereo back to Ponyville.

I looked back at the girls and noticed they had all their respectful parts again, and seemed to be recovering from the fall.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, just give us a minute."

Once everyone was standing, we headed back to the hospital.

"Is Dash ok?" I asked Nurse Redheart.

"She's still unconscious, but thanks to the sample Twilight gave us, we are currently working on an anti-venom to reduce the after effects. We should have that ready in a few hours."

"That's good to hear. Thank you, Nurse."

"You're welcome. You may visit her anytime after the anti-venom is administered. We'll tell you when you can see her."

I nodded in appreciation and headed over to Red's room.

"Dude, what happened out there? I thought I heard dubstep."

"You did. Vinyl used her bass cannon on Discord."

"Are you serious! Oh man am I missing out."

"You'll be out of the hospital soon enough."

"But I can't wait that long, I wanna see what goes on here."

"Hey, at least you're lucky enough to have your new girlfriend bring you muffins every morning."

"True. Hey, there's something grabbing my tail, and it's been bugging me for a while. Do you think you could…?"

"Ugh…fine." I reached into his tail and felt something square-ish, hard and a little rubbery, so I managed to pull it out using both hooves. I looked at the object in disbelief.

"What is it, dude?" I showed him the object.

"Holy shit! My Ipod. Check to see if it works!"

I tried to hold the Ipod without dropping it and was trying not to throw it across the room, because even in human form I found it difficult to press the buttons, now only made a million times harder with hooves.

I ended up, somehow, in his favorites and pressed one of the songs he had in there.

"Yeah! It still works. And you got it to my the song I was looking for."

He started bobbing his head to the beat and started singing the lyrics.

"Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice, as the story we know of sugar and spice, but a rainbow's easy once you get to know it, with the help of the magic of a pegasus device."

"I don't think this is the best place to listen to that."

"You're probably right. Imagine if Rainbow Dash heard this."

"She wouldn't be too happy, seeing how it's a song based on a fanfiction about her being the leader of the rainbow factory and using ponies to make the colors."

"I don't think she would know."

"You do know it plays the video right, or did you forget that piece when you fell in here?"

"Right…well then I need to be careful."

"Yeah…I'm going to wait with everyone else, I can send Pinkie in if you want."

"That'd be awesome."

"Ok."

I walked down the hall and told Pinkie she could see Red now, and she bounced her way in.

I sat next to Twilight and started recapping what happened.

"I know it must be hard learning that your dad is Discord, but you shouldn't let that change anything with any of us."

"I know, but I don't feel right about this. I'm the son of one of your arch enemy, and if it wasn't for me, Dash would still be ok."

"What do you mean?"

"If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have sent Celestia that letter, she wouldn't have told you about Discord, and Dash wouldn't have been there to get hurt."

"You also wouldn't have given Rainbow a reason to be truly happy either. She loves you, and you were the main thing on her mind when we were guarding him. This is the happiest I've ever seen her since she won the best flier competition."

"Thanks, Twilight." I gave her a small hug.

Nurse Redheart walked over.

"We've administered the anti-venom and she should be waking up any moment now. Feel free to go on in."

We walked into Dash's room and I saw a large bandage on her side.

We sat and waited and in a few minutes, Dash woke up.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Like I was scratched by burning needles."

"You've toughed through worse."

"I know."

Rainbow looked at everypony, and then looked at me.

"What happened with Discord?"

"Vinyl blasted him with her bass cannon."

"Did Gray take my loyalty amulet?"

"Yes, I did, we were going to see if my loyalty could be used as a temporary replacement for you."

"Well where is my amulet?"

I looked down and noticed it wasn't there, and everypony else must've just noticed too.

"Discord must've taken it off at some point during the confrontation."

"And he still has it, which means when he comes back, we can't do anything against him."

A dark cloud hung over the room as we knew that when he came back, there would be no stopping him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: If you haven't already, see chapter 13 because last it was a message saying to reread 12 because I messed up, so I uploaded the real chapter in place of that message, so it's all good now. So back to the story.**

"Well this should be interesting." Twilight said.

"Do you think I should tell him not to as his way of making it up to me?" I said jokingly, but also as a suggestion.

"We wouldn't know if that would work, especially since we've never had that kind of relation with him."

"Wait, what kind of relation does Gray have with that guy?"

"Well…we went to defeat him, he trapped us in midair, teleported me into his arms, transformed and called me his son."

"What!"

"Honestly, I didn't know Dash, and he apologized for doing this to you after I said you were my girlfriend and that he would make it up to me, but, umm, as he was saying that, Applejack bucked him in the face, so…"

Applejack scratched the back of her head and did a nervous laugh.

"What I don't get is how someone like you was made by a guy like him; I mean you don't look anything at all like him."

"Because, he was in human form when he met my mother, and I guess to make my life as normal as possible, he could have used magic to suppress my powers and halt my transformation into him."

"So, you would be able to use magic if he let you?" asked Twilight, a little intrigued.

"I guess so, but I don't think I could ask for that over freedom of Equestria."

"Maybe we could have a conference with Celestia and see about having that spell removed."

"Maybe, then I'll be the first pony without a horn to cast magic."

"I'll get Spike to send a letter asking for a meeting with her."

"Alright."

"Oh, and a question that's been on my mind…What was Vinyl doing there anyway."

"Oh yeah, Vinyl talked to me in the town square on my way here and it eventually lead to her wanting to bring battle music to the fight for revenge on Discord for flipping her house."

"Oh. Well I'll get that letter sent, and she may request to see us immediately, so be ready to go."

Twilight was about to walk out the room as Spike ran in and burped a green fire and a letter with it.

"Well that was fast." Twilight picked up and opened the letter, getting a look of shock and confusion.

"Who's Tyler?"

"That was my human name." I said, getting worried.

"It's for you." She levitated the letter so I could read it.

_Dear Tyler, I wish to speak with you about certain terms regarding a little deal I wish to make. Once you finish reading this sentence, you will be teleported to my location. _

"Wait, what?" was all I could say before I appeared before my father yet again.

"Glad to see you again, son."

"You know you could've just asked to come meet you."

"Well I had to make sure you weren't followed."

"What if they read the letter?"

"It only has a onetime use."

"Well, seeing how I'm here, what did you want?"

"I wanted to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's a simple one really. I get control of Equestria again, and you get something in return."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to turn my back on my friends. I'm still pretty pissed you left me even if you had a valid reason."

"Well I never said I was sane. Chaos of the mind is my thing after all."

"Well I can see where I got that from." I muttered to myself, recalling my more disturbing mental images that came seemingly out of nowhere.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Sorry, but no, I can't do that, and I haven't even named my terms yet."

"If you were to accept, what would your terms be?"

"They would be that I get that amulet back, and maybe you could give me my powers back."

"The powers I can do, but I can't give you the amulet."

"And why not?"

"Isn't it obvious? If I give you the amulet, you will give it back to your friends and use it to re-encase me. I don't know if you realized, but by being my son, you probably could have used any element of theirs that they gave you, given your passive powers I couldn't suppress."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you are more powerful than you know, even more powerful than Celestia. I wouldn't have lost to those blasted ponies the last time had I not thought they wouldn't work, and I made myself a huge target. But I know you're careful, so I plan on making your life worthwhile if you help me retake Equestria. If not, I could always send you back to your home."

He gave a devilish grin, knowing I really didn't want to go back home, leaving me almost no other choice.

"Fine…I'll do it." I said, almost giving up trying to fight him.

"Excellent, as a reward, I'll make Ponyville the last city on my list to take over. Here are your powers," he hit me with a small magical ball. "and here is your cutie mark. Arrivederci."

I was teleported back to the hospital, everypony shocked at my sudden reappearance.

"What happened?"

"I had a little conference with my dad."

"And?"

"We struck a deal, but not all the way in our favor."

"What did you do?" said all the ponies in the room.

"I asked for the amulet and for my powers back, so we would at least have something to fight him with."

"And what happened after that?"

"He refused to give me the amulet, and then threatened to send me back if I didn't agree."

"So, you at least have your powers right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Hey what's this?" said Rainbow, seeing my cutie mark.

"He somehow gave me a cutie mark right before he sent me back."

I looked at my cutie mark, seeing a small circle with 8 arrows coming out in each direction.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm guessing, since he gave it to me, it means chaos or something."

"Well at least you tried to protect us." said Applejack.

"But I failed though."

"We tried negotiatin' with him last time, and it wasn't nearly as easy as it seemed for you."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Pinkie and Red and tell them the news."

I walked down the hall and saw Pinkie dancing to the music on Red's Ipod.

"Red! What are you doing?"

"Oh hey. You humans have a great taste in music." Pinkie said, still dancing.

"Well, I got bad news."

"How bad is it?" asked Red, pausing the music.

"Bad. Discord has the amulet, and I failed at making a deal with him, so we are soon going to be taken over. That about sums it up."

"Amulet? You mean this amulet?"

Pinkie pulled Dash's loyalty amulet out of her tail.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, Discord dropped it just before Vinyl shot him with her cannon laser thing. I guess nopony else saw it so I picked it up."

"Huh…Well, by we talked about earlier, he doesn't know he doesn't have it anymore, so we can use this to our advantage. I'll be right back, I need to tell them."

"Okie dokie lokie." I walked out into the hallway and walked into Dash's room where they seemed to be planning for war.

"If we can find out what powers he has and he learns to master them, there is a slight chance he could win." argued Twilight.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I found something interesting you will want to hear."

"What is it? We need a battle plan if we want to survive this."

"Did you know Pinkie actually has the amulet?"

"What? Since when?"

"Since Discord dropped it before he got blasted by Vinyl's bass cannon."

"So, we have a fighting chance again?"

"Yes, but I have a plan of my own."

"Let's hear it."

"When I was with him, he said I was stronger than I know and that my passive powers could have worked with any one of the elements. So what I'm thinking is if Rarity could make copies, and you guys distract him, I could use all the elements and seal him away."

"Or you could learn how to use your powers and stall him until we can hit him with the elements. Your plan seems like too much work and is kind of unnecessary."

"True, but I thought since he's my dad, I should have the honor of sealing him up."

"This is a team effort, and we need you to stall for as long as you can, because without you we won't make it out."

"Ok, but a question has been bothering me for a while."

"What?"

"What happens to me and everypony else he brought here when he's defeated?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but if he brought you here while imprisoned, you might be able to remain here."

"Ok, so about how much time do you think we have?"

"Well, I would guess about 3 days if he takes over EVERY other place before here, and Canterlot's not going down without a fight, if my brother and Celestia has anything to say about it."

"Maybe I could train in Canterlot. If your brother or Celestia knows how to create a strong enough barrier to keep him out for a while, I may be able to learn enough to keep him busy long enough."

"I don't know about that. If she finds out you're his son, she may get suspicious."

"But if you all back me up and say I was with you from the beginning, she may be easier on me."

"Well…There's only one way to find out."

We headed to Canterlot, with the exception of Dash and Pinkie, and the ride took a couple hours.

"Ok, we're here. If the guards halt you, don't move and don't show any intent to hurt anypony at all, don't even show anger."

"So is that all necessary so I can actually train here?"

"If you don't want to be charged with villainy."

"Because I'm his son?"

"That would be why."

"Perfect."

We walked slowly to the palace gates leading inside of the castle, me trailing the group. The guards let the four in front of me pass and stopped my entry.

"Halt! Identify yourself!"

"Grayscale of Ponyville."

"You are one of the unknowns and therefore are not allowed entry to the palace."

"He's with us. He may be our only hope in the fight against Discord."

"Very well, but if he does anything we will not hesitate to bring him down."

The guards let up their spears, eyeing me as I walked inside.

"Twily!" Shining Armor said, running over to Twilight, Cadence close behind. "Who's your knew friend?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anypony or attack him."

"O…k" he said, both Cadence and Shining getting worried looks.

"He's Grayscale, and we just found out earlier that he is Discords son."

They gasped and got ready for the defensive.

"He's not here to fight us, he's here to help, and he has since he got here."

They seemed to relax a bit, but were still ready to defend.

"I just need a space to train my powers so I can stall him long enough so they can use the elements of harmony. If you or Celestia could place a barrier to cover Canterlot and buy us some time, we would greatly appreciate it."

"Well, there is a unicorn training facility somewhere near here, Twilight could set up multiple tests to see what powers you have and how well you can use them."

"Ok then, where is it?"

"Twilight will show you, I have to stay here if I'm going to place the barrier."

"Alright, see you soon BBBFF."

"See you soon, Twily."

We walked down a couple streets and turned into a building.

"We're here, this place has been abandoned for a little while, but the equipment is still as good as ever."

"Ok then, let's set up the tests."

"There's a blackboard over there we could use to keep track. It'll take a little while, but I will get everything set up."

Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy all took a seat where the judges would normally sit.

I took the time to let my mind wander a little bit, thinking about how this could turn out and also of Dash before her scratches.

I snapped out of it to see a healthy Rainbow Dash in front of me, scaring me from her sudden appearance.

"Whoa! Where did you come from? And what happened to your bandages?"

She didn't reply, but tackled me and was about ready to strike.

Twilight, hearing the commotion saw and lifted Dash off of me, levitating her inches above the ground.

"Rainbow Dash, what's gotten into you?"

Still not responding, she somehow broke out of Twilight's spell and tackled me again, me kicking her into a nearby wall, and she slowly evaporated.

"Ok, what's going on here?"

"I think you may have conjured a fake Dash. Conjuration spells are very difficult even for Celestia."

"If I could do that, maybe I could train my battle spells on my conjured creatures, after I learn my other powers of course."

"Well seeing how it only took one hit, they may not be able to test how strong your powers truly are."

"Oh well, as long as I'm learning new powers to use for time, it's worth it."

"Your first test is to see if you can levitate anything."

I looked hard at the testing equipment and imagined it floating, but nothing happened after a few minutes.

"Looks like a no on levitation. What else do we have?"

After several more tests, most being failures, we found that some of my powers include transfiguration of other objects, spontaneous combustion, conjuration, and teleportation.

"Ok, your final test will be-" The door to the building swung open

"How well he can go against his old man." laughed Discord, dropping Shining Armor and Cadence to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Discord was slowly advancing on me, completely ignoring Twilight and the others as they checked to see if Shining and Cadence were breathing.

"So, I hear you're trying to stop me, eh?"

"Where'd you hear THAT from?" trying to sound innocent and confused.

"Don't try to lie to me! When I unlocked your powers, I also planted a magical device so I could hear everything you say, and you said you were trying to stop me quite a bit."

"I'm only trying to protect them from you. If you haven't noticed, no one wants you to rule here." I must've struck a nerve, because he levitated me closer.

"I don't care if they want me to rule or not, Equestria is rightfully mine!"

I don't know how, but I broke out of his magical grip.

"I think you were encased too long; you seem to care way too much about this. Maybe if you spent more time back home, you probably could have learned some values about not ruling everything."

"Don't play that card on me! I was in power at the time and I couldn't let that slip."

"That worked out well for you! You still lost power anyway and you lost my respect over the years for leaving without warning and not even so much as a call every once in a while. No, you left me for 14 years of my life, and I'm not going to have you take anything else from me."

I was crying hot tears in anger and I felt a surge of power, and then I blacked out.

When I came to, I was floating, many objects were spinning around me, buildings were on fire, manticores and dragons were everywhere, being picked off by the guards, Twilight had a cut in her shoulder, and Discord was on the floor, beaten and bloodied, but still very alive.

"Gray, please stop, just stop!" Twilight cried, crouching as if she were having a mental breakdown.

I tried to do everything I could to stop myself, and it eventually worked. I was lowered to the ground and everything just stopped at once.

All the conjured beasts just disappeared, the field and objects around me dissolved, and I slowly trotted to Twilight who was still crying.

"How long was I out for? I last remember being back in the training area."

"You *sob* were out *sob for about an hour *sob*"

"An hour!"

"Yes, you were *sob* terrifying to *sob* look at."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. How did you get that gash in your shoulder?"

"I tried to stop *sob* you because you were getting *sob* out of hoof and you turned on me."

"Let's get you back to the hospital."

"We can't just leave Discord here."

"What happened to the elements?"

"You somehow absorbed them when you were on your rampage."

"…So I have all the elements within me?"

"Yes."

I turned toward Discord, who was up and trying to get away, but was badly injured.

"Time to say goodnight."

I focused what energy I had left from the rampage and dug deep inside of myself. I found the elements and a huge rush of power came over me, but it was different this time.

Instead of a raging storm of fury, it was more peaceful and calmer, like it was willing to be controlled.

I slowly levitated in the air, a rainbow light dimly emanating from me, then a rainbow shot from my body and surrounded Discord, trapping him in stone yet again.

I fell to the floor exhausted and breathing heavy.

"Well, you got your wish."

"Huh?"

"To take your dad out by yourself."

"Oh, yeah. Wait, what happened to the others?"

"They ran with Cadence and Shining to the palace. They're fine."

"Ok, good."

I shakily got to all fours and slowly walked to my Dad's statue, and leaned against it.

It was cold, but I could feel warmth start moving around where I was leaning. I saw stone turn to metal and the statue was now steel.

"Huh, I didn't even know that was possible."

"Well, anyway, you should probably head back to Ponyville before you get surrounded by guards."

"Probably." I said starting to fly back already.

"I'll meet you back at the hospital."

"Alright, I'll tell Celestia that you defeated Discord, and not to try to hunt you down."

"Thanks." I said, flying down and giving her a hug.

My head was on the side with her gash, and I saw it slowly heal itself until it looked like nothing happened.

"Umm…new power I guess?"

"What new power?"

"Your shoulder's all healed."

"Really? Wow. Hey, you should see about healing Red and Dash."

"Yeah, before I go, do Shining Armor or Cadence need a healing?"

"No, they were just unconscious. They didn't have any serious injuries."

"Ok, so I'll be going now."

"Alright."

I flew down to the hospital which took a while, considering how long the trip is and my lack of energy.

Canterlot always seemed so much closer, but it wasn't nearly as close as I thought it was.

I walked inside and headed over to Dash's bed.

"How're you feeling."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were training in Canterlot."

"I was, but at the end, Discord attacked and I beat him."

"How did you beat him?"

"I blacked out and when I woke up, Canterlot was pretty much in ruins and Discord was bruised up. Twilight said I somehow absorbed the elements of harmony and I used them all to trap him again."

"That doesn't sound like it went too well."

"It didn't, but when I touched his statue, it turned into steel."

"That's odd, but really cool."

"Yeah, and during my unconscious rampage, I put a gash in her shoulder, but before I came here, I hugged her and it healed."

"You hurt Twilight?"

"I wasn't even conscious, and she's all healed up now."

"So why did you tell me?"

"Because, I can heal you too." I gave her a hug, but because of her bandages, I couldn't see if she was healing or not.

I poked at her bandages, but she didn't cry out in pain, so I saw that as a good sign.

"Hold on a sec." I walked out of the room and told the one of the nurse's to change Dash's bandages, and seeing how they were still a little bloody from the last change, she gently pulled them off only to find no scratches at all.

"I don't know how to explain it, but you made a full recovery. You should be fine to check out now." said the nurse with a bewildered expression.

"Thanks. I owe you one." She gave me a kiss.

"No problem, I'm just going to get Red all fixed up too."

"I'll come with."

We walked down the hall into Red's room, where he and Pinkie were sleeping.

I snuck over and put a hoof on his shoulder near the break, and I could see the bandages move as the bone and skin replaced itself.

"So, the first magical pegasus without being an alicorn, that must feel pretty good."

"It has its benefits." I laughed.

My laughing woke both Red and Pinkie up.

"What's going on? How long were we out? Why is Dashie already healed?" asked Pinkie.

"Well, we just walked in here, I don't know how long you were out, and Red is fixed up too."

"Really? No way." Red tried to bend his wing to see if it hurt, but it didn't.

"We must've been out longer than we thought."

"No, I healed you and Dash up."

"How?"

"My powers." I said, spawning a second Rainbow Dash.

This one seemed to be more docile since I was calmer, Dash looked at her copy in surprise, and I quickly made it evaporate.

"Wow man, you should totally use that against Discord."

"I already beat him."

"Say what?"

"It's a long story. But anyway, enjoy your newfound freedom, my friend."

He got out of bed and fell flat on his face, still not used to the mechanic of walking.

We all laughed glad it was finally over and we could relax, for the moment.

**Author's note: Sorry to say, but it's almost time for the story to come to a close. I want to thank everyone who reviewed or even came by to read. This was really fun to do, but it does have to end at some point. Thank you all for reading, and I will see you for maybe a couple more chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

About 3 weeks had passed since sealing my dad away, and all was well.

Dash and I were really happy, and I even beat her in a single race, but honestly I think she let me win, though the other races were close. It felt good to be able to fly without the worries of the past weeks.

Red seemed pretty happy with Pinkie.

They throw a party every night just because, and he lives with her now, and he hasn't complained to me once about not being able to play Prototype 2, which I gotta say is a wicked fun game.

I have been spending more time with Twilight, trying to find out how to train my powers and see what ones we haven't found earlier.

We found that I do actually have levitation, which I was going about the wrong way the first time around. I also have distortion, which is basically Discord's personal touch, teleportation, magical field, and a favorite of mine which I call scorch.

Scorch takes a while to charge up, but when it's charging, embers appear and it is pretty cool to look at, and also a way to intimidate the ponies who give me a hard time about being his son.

I was planning on spending the whole day with Dash today, seeing how it was a busy week for the weather team and my learning with Twilight leaves very little time to spend together, that and the three days of work, which does take a long time to do, no matter how fast you are.

I woke up this morning, Dash still sleeping peacefully, and I went downstairs, looking out the window and actually took in the scenery, which I hadn't exactly had time for.

This world was just perfect in every which way, nice to look at, the air was clean, and once you get used to it, daisies taste pretty good.

For the first time since I got here, I actually thought of how home was and saw just how bad of a life I was living. I knew it was bad, but I muddled through before, and now I don't think I could take living there anymore.

"Hey, you."

"Oh, hey, you're up."

"Yeah. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, you?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time."

"And why is that?"

"Because you still haven't gone home yet."

"As far as I'm concerned, I am home."

She leaned up against me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." I rested my head on hers.

"I love you too."

We looked out the window for a bit longer, watching Celestia raise the sun.

"Hey, what's the date today?"

"Let me check." She said, trotting over to the calendar.

"July 12th." "Aww, I missed my birthday."

"When was your birthday?"

"Exactly a week ago."

"Oh, I'll go tell Pinkie and we can have a late party for you."

"That would be nice."

We flew down to Sugar Cube Corner and walked in, only to see the place was empty.

"Is there something going on today that I don't know about?"

"Oh yeah, Mayor Mare was giving an announcement in Town Hall today. Come on."

We walked down to Town Hall where the mayor was already at the podium.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, I call you here on urgent business. A rogue pony has been terrorizing quite a few cities, including Manehattan, Fillydelphia, and even Canterlot. If anypony finds this rogue and stops him, a handsome reward will be paid."

A banner was rolled out, showing…me shooting some sort of laser at some terrified pony folk.

"This can't be right. I've never even been to any other place besides Canterlot." I whispered to Dash.

Everypony inside turned to leave only to see me and charge after me, going for the reward.

"We gotta go. Now!"

We took to the skies, flying as fast as we could, away from Ponyville and away from the angry mob.

"What's going on, this doesn't make any sense." I said trying to figure out why I became a target for this.

"I'm as confused you are. I know for a fact you wouldn't do something like that."

"Well until this is sorted out, I need a place to hide."

We flew until we found a small cave in the side of a mountain.

"There."

We flew down to the mouth of the cave. It looked empty and no sign of life.

"Well, this doesn't look like anything's living here. I want you to go back to Ponyville and tell the others where I am."

"You sure you want me to go."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

She flew out of the cave and I suddenly realized, I can't go hunting, because that would be considered cannibalism in this world, and if I'm caught with that, I would never be trusted again.

"Well shit. What am I going to do for food?"

I walked to the edge of the cave mouth and looked around. There was a large field of flowers to the right, and a forest area to the left, but it definitely wasn't the Everfree.

I flew down to the field, now that I had developed a taste for flowers, and ate my fill. They weren't that good, but they were something.

I flew back up to the cave and waited for Dash's return.

About half an hour went by and Dash came back…alone.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be here in a little while." Her voice was cold and irritated.

"What happened back there?"

"Nothing, I just need to blow off steam."

"Why though?"

"Because I'm being accused of being a traitor for helping you."

"Oh…that's not right."

"I know…could you comfort me?"

She had never asked me to comfort her and she wasn't acting normal, but I thought it was because she was stressed her good name was being ruined by the imposter.

"Ok, come here."

She walked over to me, pushed me on my back and pinned me down.

"Umm…is now really the time?"

"I don't care, this'll help both of us."

"No, you're not acting like yourself."

Her eyes glowed green and I felt a huge headache as I slowly fell out of consciousness, the last thing I heard was a chilling laugh before it all went dark.

**Author's note: I may have found a way to prolong the end of the story, but I'm not exactly sure how long it will last. I'm supposed to be getting an animation program, so I may try to animate the story, obviously not the clopfic parts, but it will be another project I will try to do. **


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up, dizzy and a large pain pounded in my head.

I felt wet.

I waited to adjust my eyesight and all I saw was green.

I didn't know what to make of it, but then I realized I was inside one of the changeling pods. I tried to use scorch, or anything else I thought might work, but I couldn't get to the mindset to use any of them.

I was having a hard time thinking, like certain thoughts were just gone.

I struggled inside and tried to break free, but it only made sickening squishy sounds, and causing the changelings around the pod to hiss.

I heard the demonic-double voiced queen speak.

"Oh, good, I thought you'd never wake up."

Still unable to see outside of the pod I replied, "What do you want with me?"

"I want your love for Rainbow Dash. I could feel it over a mile away, and it's deliciously powerful."

In an attempt to get myself free, and also being the anti-social lonely guy I used to be who could destroy attachments as quick as making them, I said some things I didn't mean, and she would hopefully sense a loss of love to feed off of.

"What we have is nothing really special. I'm only in it because I don't have a house of my own. Actually the only reason I'm with her is because I used to be a human, and that's all I needed to get her." I felt bad saying these things, but I was desperate to get away from Chrysalis.

"I think you're lying. I can still taste your love for her."

"What kind of love is it Chrysalis? Is it the kind children give to their mother's, or boyfriend and girlfriend love?" I tried to feel like I didn't love Dash, which was hard to do, but all to fool her, and I could feel bad about it later.

"Umm…what does it matter, love is love." she said, almost defensively.

"Well the kind of love I know isn't exactly the one you think of."

"How so?"

"The love I know living in the human world is even just tolerating a person, and I never even got that luxury. People couldn't stand me when I was younger, and now I'm left alone with few who actually took the time to think about tolerating me. That's the kind of love I know."

She seemed to be getting scared, probably because her "food source" was already going rancid.

"That's not love at all."

"Well, that's my kind of love." I thought about using my powers really quick, and I could feel I was in the right mindset, but I was planning on scaring her a little more.

"I know it was one of your changelings who framed me, and got you into this mess." She took me as over-compensating my strength.

"Haha, I'm in a mess? I've defeated Celestia before, I don't think I'll have a problem with you."

"You seem to be forgetting, you were feeding off of Shining Armor and Cadence's love. I'm the only love source here, and I'm also more powerful than Celestia." She laughed so hard I thought she was dying.

"You? A petty pegasus, stronger than Celestia?"

"That would be correct."

"You best be joking, this only makes me want to keep you more for entertainment."

I started to charge scorch, which the weird reflection of the light hid the embers in the pod.

"Don't take me too lightly." I said, blasting scorch, burning the pod and setting myself free. I quickly summoned a couple dragons, which sent the changelings running and Chrysalis frozen in fear.

"Now, will you let me leave peacefully, or will I have to fight my way out?"

She just sat there, powerless by my lack of love, and staring at the dragons that could easily rip her apart.

I started walking out, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer, but I left my dragons to watch her so she wouldn't try anything funny.

I went out of the large room and into a dark tunnel. I followed the tunnel, occasionally hearing the scared screams of the changelings, and bumping into a few walls here and there, but there were a lot of roots covering the walls.

I decided to break off chunks of roots and jam them into the walls, using distortion to make a little pocket for them, then used the embers from scorch to light them. I did this multiple times, and eventually found I was in a labyrinth, seeing the torches I had lit at some point.

I went all the ways that didn't have torches yet, attempting to stop myself from going in circles anymore, and this eventually worked.

I finally made it out, only reason I knew was because of the fresh air, and the stars in the sky.

I flew up just over the trees to see if I recognized anything around me, but I didn't, and the forest didn't feel like the Everfree.

I flew up to the nearest mountain peak to see if I saw any land masses I was familiar with. I saw a field of flowers, and a little bit of what looked like a cave mouth on the mountain to my left.

I flew to the cave mouth and saw it was empty. I felt guilty even though I didn't voluntarily leave the cave, and Dash was probably worried sick. I decided to fly back to Ponyville under the cover of night to see if she was home, or if anyone else was.

It had taken about 30 minutes just to get back to Ponyville, mostly because the town was dark, and I don't have a good sense of direction.

I flew down quietly and saw the library, so I flew up to the balcony to see if Twilight was home. She was sleeping in her bed, and Spike was sleeping in his.

This gave me a sense of relief that Dash might be home too. Now that my eyes were completely adjusted, I had no trouble finding the rainbow stream pouring from Cloudsdale.

I flew up to Rainbow's house and went upstairs to her bedroom. I found it empty. I started to panic thinking that she still might be out there looking for me.

I rushed out of her room and went to fly out the door, only to crash into her and fall for a couple seconds.

"Dash! I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm not. Just go away, and leave me alone."

"Wait, what? If you're mad about me leaving the cave, I have a good excuse."

"What are you talking about? You were in the cave and attacked us when we got inside."

"That wasn't me, Dash. About a half four after you left, you came back all mad for being accused of being a traitor for helping me and your eyes glowed green and I was knocked out."

"I didn't do that, it took me longer to walk back with them so they didn't get lost."

"I know, because Chrysalis took me."

"The changeling queen! I thought we beat her at the wedding." "Yes, I don't know how long she'll stay away from me after what I did, but it should make her keep her distance for a little while, but for right now, I'm just happy to see you again."

"We are going to need evidence that you aren't the terror pony."

"If you all help defend me, and we both tell our stories, we can rule that there was a changeling involved."

"I'm not so sure, you kinda broke our trust by attacking us."

"I'll tell everyone in the morning, just get everyone here so I can make amends."

"Ok, but I still don't know if I can trust you, so if you want this to work, head back to the cave, and we'll fly there in the morning with Twi's balloon."

I was hurt that she didn't believe me, but doesn't everyone when they tell the truth and no one believes them.

"Can I just sleep on a cloud, because Chrysalis is still back there and I don't want to be kidnapped again?"

"Fine, just move it on the outskirts of town so nopony sees you."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I grabbed a piece of cloud and went to the outskirts of town and tried to sleep.

It would be a long, cold night.


	19. Chapter 19

It was still dark and I couldn't sleep.

The fact I hadn't eaten since breakfast of last morning and that I couldn't even find a comfortable enough position on the cloud, plus my thoughts of why this was happening to me all prevented me from sleeping.

I feel that this world is trying to make my life miserable here too, just so I would go back home and be in my home world, but still this place gave me more joy and was definitely less boring than my old life.

I was thinking about going inside one of my friends' houses, but remembered that a changeling attacked them and they hated me now. I decided to just sit there and wait until morning, seeing how sleep was ruled out in more ways than one.

I became frustrated from these past events and kicked the cloud, somehow shooting off a bolt of lightning.

"Oh, come on! I don't even think it's that kind of cloud."

Lights came on in houses and ponies started pouring out to investigate the noise. I tried to hind behind the cloud I was on, knowing if I was spotted, I would be chased down and turned in.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, we know you're upset about him, but you don't have to go setting off clouds." said a pony whose voice I didn't recognize.

I peeked over the cloud and saw all the ponies in the crowd looking at my cloud. I ducked back down, trying to seem like I wasn't too worried, because they didn't know I was the fugitive.

I heard wings flapping and looked around to see a pegasus coming to check on me, and I just froze. I couldn't see who it was because the lights from the houses were blinding me, so I just closed my eyes and waited for what was to come.

I heard a gentle gasp and I opened my eyes to see a scared Fluttershy, looking like she was about to scream.

"I know what you're thinking, but please don't scream, I can explain for what happened at the cave." She didn't look like she was buying into my story.

"Please, Fluttershy, just listen for a few moments."

"Y-you attacked us. We trusted you and we were only trying to help and you attacked us."

"I have a very good explanation which I had to find out from Dash what happened."

"What? You were there, why did you need to find that out from her?"

"Because it wasn't me. About a half hour after she left, she came back by herself and was upset, so I tried to comfort her and her eyes flashed green and I went unconscious. I woke up in a green pod and I was surrounded by changelings."

"But you have the scratch on your back that Twilight gave you when you were attacking us."

"Wait…what scratch?"

I looked at my back and saw a long scratch stretching from my left wing to about my right flank.

"Well then I was being controlled, because I thought I had been taken right after. Please Fluttershy, you've got to believe me, I would never hurt you guys or anypony else."

She looked like she was deciding on whether or not to believe me and turn me in. She flew down to the crowd.

"She said she's sorry and that it won't happen again."

I was relieved that she had decided to save me and she flew back up to talk further.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but I want to know something." she said, sounding a little angry.

"What would you like to know?"

"How do I know you aren't just faking right now to hurt us more if we forgive you?" This didn't seem like a question she would normally ask, so she must've been pretty pissed off.

"Honestly, I can't come up with an answer for that, but think about it, if I had wanted to hurt anypony at all, do you think I would have waited for all of this to happen?"

"No, but-"

"I wouldn't do that to friends who I also consider family, especially not after all you guys have done for me." I pulled her into a gentle hug, and I could almost feel her blush.

"Does it even sound like me to attack the ones who are helping me?"

"Not at all, but you were also said to be the terror pony."

"I've never even been to Manehattan or Fillydelphia."

"How did you know which cities were attacked?"

"I was at the meeting in town hall when Mayor Mare said it, and I was about to be mobbed by the whole town besides Dash."

"I'm still not sure if you're telling the truth, do you mind if I ask Dash about that?"

"Not at all, I was with her basically all morning all the way until she left the cave, so go right ahead." She saw how confident I was about this and was probably thinking I might actually be telling the truth.

"Well…I believe you now, a little, so you can spend the night at my cottage…If that's ok with you."

"Thank you, Fluttershy. It is unusually cold for a summer night. Where do you want me to sleep?"

"Umm…the couch, unless it's not comfortable, then you could…umm… sleep with me." She gave a deep blush, knowing what could possibly happen if the couch wasn't to my liking.

"I think the couch will be fine."

"Oh, ok…that's fine."

We flew to her cottage and she told me to wait outside for a minute. I guess she wasn't expecting to have anyone over so she was doing a little bit of cleaning. She opened the top part of her door.

"You can come in now."

She walked upstairs and I walked to the couch, now already made for me.

I lifted the covers and slipped in only to feel many things poking into my back. I took the covers off only to find many puncture holes in the couch, and I looked over to see some porcupines walking with a bunch of stuffing on their quills.

I chuckled.

"That's nice."

I walked upstairs to find Fluttershy making her bed.

"Oh, hello. Is the couch not comfy enough?"

"There seems to be just a few too many puncture holes in the cushions for it to be comfy." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh dear, those porcupines really shouldn't be wrestling on the couch," she said trying to act innocent, blushing a little "I guess you'll just have to sleep with me tonight."

"I guess so." I climbed into the bed and so did she.

She seemed a little uncomfortable, probably me being the first colt to sleep with her.

We exchanged our goodnights and I drifted off to sleep, hoping that this would finally end by tomorrow.

**Author's note: Sadly, you can't make any new models in the software I talked about, so the animation of the story won't happen as of now, but if you have suggestions on what I could use, that'd be great.**


	20. Chapter 20

I wasn't fully asleep, still hungry from not eating in almost 24 hours, and the scurrying of Fluttershy's nocturnal animals also keeping me awake.

I was dreaming in a sense, but could still feel the blanket and my back on the bed. I basically just lied there with my eyes closed, imagining how it would go tomorrow, obviously hoping for the absolute best, but very unrealistic way for it to happen.

I imagined all of us gathering at Rainbow's house, Twilight using her cloud walking spell on everypony and bringing them in her balloon, I say my side of the story, apologize and everything's back to "normal."

I felt something land on my chest and I "woke" with a start. It took my eyes a couple seconds to adjust, but eventually I saw what looked like one of Fluttershy's mouse friends.

Nevertheless, I still screamed as I'm terrified of mice, you can call me a wimp all you want I just don't like them, waking Fluttershy and scaring the mouse off.

"WHAT? What is it?" she asked, scared of what I screamed for.

"A mouse was on my chest. I can't even be near one without freaking out."

"You didn't hurt it, did you?" she said, searching for it.

"I don't think so, I think I just scared it."

It popped its head out and Fluttershy spotted it.

"Oh, there you are. Are you ok? What did you need?" It nodded and squeaked a few times.

"You could have waited until morning and asked me to talk to him."

"What did it ask?"

"Oh, he said he just wanted to have a look at you. He also said he's sorry for scaring you."

The mouse hopped off of her and scurried back on my chest, put its head down and extended a paw in apology.

"It's all right, just…don't do that when somepony is sleeping alright." I said, trying not to get any closer than I already was. It gave me a nod and scampered away.

I looked out the window and saw that the sun started to come up. I got out of bed and Fluttershy followed, asking where I was going.

"Rainbow should be here in a little while to tell you to come meet at her house to hear my side of the whole "attack" thing yesterday. I need to get back to my cloud because I wasn't supposed to leave it if I 'wanted it to work' so she would trust me."

"You must be going then."

"Thanks again for letting me stay the night."

"It was no trouble at all."

I flew towards where I left my cloud and reached it pretty quickly. I got on top of my cloud only to see a lounging Rainbow Dash, waiting for me.

"Mind telling me where you were?"

"Do you want the long story or the short?"

"I've got time." she said, a displeased look on her face.

"Ok, I couldn't fall asleep last night since I haven't eaten since those flowers near the cave yesterday morning and I was frustrated. I kicked the cloud and it let off a lightning bolt, which I wasn't planning on doing. Ponies came out, thought I was you, Fluttershy came by and she saved me and I spent the night at her house."

She looked to be deep in thought. Before I could react she flew off in Fluttershy's direction, breaking the cloud and left me doing back-flips until I hit the ground.

I hit my head and just sat there holding my head in pain.

"There he is! Get him!"

I looked up to see ponies looking outside wondering what was going on, and spotted me. I was in too much pain to run too fast or use my powers, so I opened my wings and floppily flew to Fluttershy's house, using the morning clouds for cover of course.

I flew inside of the cloud, occasionally poking my head out of the bottom to see where I was going, and also to avoid the pegusus brigade trying to track me down from above.

After some time, I reached Fluttershy's cottage, still seeing the ponies in the distance looking for me. I flew down and opened the door, still holding my head.

"Help, I need to hide."

Dash looked like she was sorry.

"Fluttershy backed your story so I guess you can be trusted, for now. And why do you need to hide?"

"When you flew off like that you broke the cloud, I fell, and ponies spotted me. Now I need to hide before they get here."

"Go hide in the basement. There's only animal food down there. Plenty of boxes to hide behind." she pointed out the door and I tried not to fall down the stairs as I went.

I got down there and saw what looked like years of supplies for her animals.

I quickly looked for a spot to hide and saw a crevice where the ceiling met the wall, just big enough for me to fit into. I hid in the crevice, jamming myself in as far as I could go.

I could hear the angry mob yelling, and a few ponies talking with Fluttershy and Rainbow. The door opened and, forgetting my pain, used distortion to make a thin wall with a couple of holes for air, covering the crevice.

I looked through the holes and saw a few ponies, all carrying candles, except for a couple unicorns illuminating a small area.

After about an hour of searching, every pony in the mob wanting a turn to look in case the others weren't looking hard enough, they had given up and left.

Fluttershy and Rainbow came down and looked for me, so I took down the wall and greeted them.

"I should probably tell those three they could earn 'master finder' cutie marks if they ever find him in a game of hide and seek." Rainbow said with a little laugh.

"Ok, so can I meet with everypony now?"

"I guess, but I might as well just get everypony here instead. You don't mind do you Fluttershy?"

"Not at all."

"Ok then. I'll get them and tell them to come here."

"Ooh when you get Pinkie, can you get me a muffin too? I'm starving."

"I guess so. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright." both Fluttershy and I said in unison.

Rainbow flew up the stairs and went to gather the ones I needed to prove my innocence to the most.

"Well this should be interesting."

We waited for a few minutes and they all walked in, and immediately took a defensive stance upon seeing me.

"I'm not going to do anything, just hear me out."

"An' why should we trust you?" Applejack snapped.

"Because it wasn't me who did that, at least not consciously."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Ooh, I have an idea, but I need you guys to trust me for a little while."

"What are you going to do?" Rainbow asked, genuinely confused as to what I was doing.

"I'm going to show you the changeling stronghold."


	21. Chapter 21

They looked shocked, 1. by the fact I even knew what they were, seeing how I came was brought in after they disappeared and 2. that I said I knew where it was.

"How do you know about the changelings?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you what I told Dash and Fluttershy. About a half hour after Dash left to get you, she came back alone and was upset for being accused of being a traitor for helping me. I tried to comfort her, the eyes glowed green and I was knocked out, and I woke up in a green pod with a bunch of them around me."

"How did you get out?"

"I don't think Chrysalis will mind telling you herself once we get there."

"I don't know y'all. It could be a trap."

"How can I prove I'm not lying?"

"Allow me." Twilight walked over to me and her horn glowed. She concentrated for a few moments and was flung across the room.

"What! I didn't do that. Honest!" Twilight got up and shook it off.

"That's a very powerful magic. I don't think I can tap into your mind while that's there."

"Just great."

"Anypony else got any other ideas?"

"I think I might have one, but I'm not sure how it will go, but just don't use your magic."

"Alright…" Twilight seemed nervous.

"Ok…just put your head down for a second. Just enough so I can reach your horn without trouble."

She gently lowered her head a little and I touched my forehead to her horn. I thought of the whole thing as it had happened, also giving a few mental notes to clarify why I did what I did.

After the thought was complete I moved away from her and asked if it worked.

"I did manage to see a few things. It wasn't much but I can tell you were telling the truth."

"Ok, good. Now is that good enough for everypony to follow me for a while?"

I got mixed answers from the ponies.

"Come on guys. I need you to trust me on this. I would never hurt any of you. You guys are like a second family to me."

They seemed to consider and I got them to say yes.

"Thank you. So before we head out, I need a bite to eat. I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast."

Rainbow handed me the bag of muffins she just pulled out of nowhere and I ate a couple.

"Alright, one more thing before we go," I looked at Rainbow Dash. "I need you to feel like you don't love me."

"Why?"

"You know how she feeds off love. If she uses it then we won't stand much of a chance."

"Oh yeah. But do we really have to, I mean you beat her before right?"

"Yes, but I had to try to feel like I didn't love you to scare her into submission so I could escape. If we go in there, we may have to fight our way out."

"No biggie. I think we can take her."

"If you insist…just head back to the cave and I'll go ahead to see if I can remember where it is." They gave me a nod and I flew out while they started walking in the direction of the cave.

In about 20 minutes, I was at the cave. I looked for the nearby mountain and retraced my steps from there. I flew to the top of the mountain and flew down to about where I was and I searched around.

I couldn't find the entrance anywhere. I walked around a bit and stepped on some leaves and fell through.

"Ow. Oh, hey I found it."

So I wouldn't lose it again, I distorted a large rock keeping the entrance blocked and started making a path from the entrance to the cave mouth.

I sat in the cave for about another 20 minutes and they showed up.

"Ok. I made a path to the entrance and placed a rock to keep the entrance open, just in case it decides to try to close on me."

This got a few skeptical looks from some of them.

"Anyway, follow me."

I led them down the path and eventually reached the rock. I levitated it away and the entrance was still there.

"It's down there. I'll check to see if my torches are still lit."

I went down and saw that they indeed were still lit.

"Ok, they are still lit. Come on."

They followed me into the tunnel and every now and then we would see a sleeping changeling hanging from the ceiling like it was a bat. We eventually reached the main chamber, and found almost the entire colony of changelings hanging from the ceiling including Chrysalis.

"Ok, we found it, we can go now." Fluttershy whispered, already backing out of the room.

We started to leave, but heard a something smash behind us. It was a changeling that had fallen by accident, but it woke up every other changeling and we were spotted almost immediately.

"RUUUUN!"

We started running as fast as we could, trying to make it out of the labyrinth as fast as we could. We blasted through a few disturbed changelings and quickly made our way to the exit. Fluttershy was out first, followed by Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Dash.

I was about to make it out, but I felt a magical force pulling me back.

Dash was the first to grab my hoof, and the others grabbed her for support. I could see I was leaving the labyrinth, but the other ponies slipped and Dash and I were pulled back in, the entrance sealing behind us.

We were dragged back into the main chamber, all of the changelings staring at us, and Chrysalis stood up to speak.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back. And here I thought you didn't like me." she gave a little evil laugh. "I can see you brought her, and she's absolutely brimming with love."

I looked to her and she blushed.

"I couldn't help it, it's harder than you think you know."

"Let's see how you fare this time. FEED MY SUBJECTS, FEED!" the changelings charged us.

Dash took to the air and I summoned creatures, prepared to fight Chrysalis to the very end.

We will not let this be the end of us.


	22. Chapter 22

I could see Dash fighting many versions of herself and me, seeming reluctant to hit the changelings appearing as me.

"Dash, take out the ones that look like you, I'll take out mine!" I yelled, since this is the only plan we had where we didn't accidentally fight to the death thinking we were changelings.

I think she heard me because she flew away from one of my clones and tackled a nearby Dash clone…at least I think that was her. I quickly turned to the other Grayscales and created a pillar of stone and shot many pieces out like a gatling gun.

I changed what was left of the pillar to multiple swords and levitated them. I quickly saw that there were many more than I had expected, but charged in anyway.

I was flying fast, charging scorch, and slashing changelings left and right with my stone blades, not going for lethal blows, just enough to cripple them for a while.

I continued to fly towards Chrysalis, who just shot me down like I was a fly.

"Hahaha…Do you honestly think you can defeat me now? You two share more love than Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, and their love made me stronger than Celestia. You don't stand a chance."

I recovered from the blast and charged again, creating a thick stone armor around me. Chrysalis jumped over me, flew up and tackled Dash as she turned herself into a Rainbow Dash herself.

By now, most of the changelings were knocked out, and the remaining ones turned back into their original forms and stood at the edge of the chamber, watching the two Dashes fighting it out.

I stood there trying to figure out who the real one was, and the cries for help from both of them weren't helping. I started walking out of the chamber with a plan.

"Where are you going? I need help." one of the Dash's said.

"I'm just going to let you guys sort it out." I walked out of the chamber, starting phase one of my plan.

Once out of view of everything, I distorted into the ground and moved to the top of the chamber where I slid my head out to watch them fight. I was watching for the real Dash, because I knew that she would lose a lot of love for me doing that, so one of them would get weaker and be beaten.

"Looks like your little boyfriend left." Chrysalis laughed. "He left you alone with me and now you won't make it out."

One of them kicked the other off and started yelling at the Dash on the floor. "He would never leave me! He just wouldn't do that to me."

"That's exactly why he's gone, isn't it. During his last visit, he told me some interesting things about the two of you."

I knew where she was going with this, and I semi-knew which Dash was which, so I jumped out of cover and tackled the sitting Dash, who let out a surprised scream in Chrysalis's voice.

"Did you miss me?" I said, angrily staring at Chrysalis.

"Grayscale!" said the standing Dash. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"You know me wel-" I was interrupted by a hard kick to the stomach, which knocked the wind out of me. I was on the floor doubled over in pain, gasping for breath, only to see the previously tackled Dash turn into Chrysalis.

"You are really annoying, you know that? You come out of nowhere and mess everything up." She started to come closer, horn glowing. "You only deserve the worst of what I can give you."

Her crooked horn was pretty far away, but I could still feel the heat of her magic. I prepared for the blast, but Dash flying-kicked her in the face, sending her flying across the chamber.

"Don't touch him!"

"Why you little pest. It seems you want to be the first one to find out what I have I store." Chrysalis flew at a blinding speed and shot her magic at Dash, sending her flying into a nearby wall, bleeding badly and unconscious.

Seeing her like that reawakened the rage I had against Discord, but I felt more controlled. All the powers I have, including ones I didn't know I had, just came alive.

I was immediately in my scorch, a magical field was around me, stones were flying from everywhere, also circling me, more stone objects came flying towards me, but turned into steel weapons, and time seemed to slow down.

I could see her face contort with fear, slowly, and I dashed forward and smashed into her. She slowly flew back, but I continually kept circling her to keep her trapped in a small field of blows, the stones and steel weapons occasionally cutting her.

A dragon I had conjured earlier, which just hung to the ceiling in confusion with all the changelings running around, smacked her with its tail, and I propelled her in the same direction, and I brought time back to normal.

She flew so fast it looked like she teleported into the far wall. She was bleeding, but still moving.

"Please…Have…Mercy."

I could tell the dragon next to me was stronger than my normal conjured ones, and wouldn't fade away unless slain, so I took the risk. I went over to Dash and healed her, but she was still unconscious from blood loss.

I mentally gave my dragon orders to stay and guard Chrysalis from leaving, and went over to heal her. I was still in a rage and didn't feel too much other emotion, so she was powerless for the time being. She was healed, I took up Dash and I left without a word.

Chrysalis tried to follow us, but the dragon blocked her, much too strong to be defeated by her. I continued through the labyrinth and found where the exit was supposed to be.

I blasted the covered area with a weird mind wave which sent dirt and rock flying, also getting shrieks from the ponies who were waiting for us.

They saw her on my back and expected the worst.

"We need to get her back to the hospital. She's lost a lot of blood." They nodded. "I will get us there quickly."

I closed my eyes felt a surge of power that quickly died down, and we were all at the front of the hospital, surprising everypony.

"Did you just…teleport us ALL the way here?" asked a baffled Twilight.

"I guess I did." I said coldly, still in my rage mode. I walked over to one of the nurses, luckily none of them saw us teleport here.

"She lost a lot of blood."

"How? She doesn't have any cuts to bleed from."

"There was a fight and she was hit hard and threw up blood. I wiped her mouth clean, now can we please get her blood?" I lied, but I couldn't tell her I had these powers because I don't think she was at the meeting about the terror pony and she might report me if she found out.

"Alright sir, we just need to find her blood type and somepony with a similar type for a transplant."

"I don't think I'll have her bloodtype."

"Well nopony here has her bloodtype so we need to check for yours."

"Only for her."

I hate needles with a passion, but I stuck through it as she drew blood and sent it for testing. We waited for a couple hours for the test to come in and she came back with the test results and a shocked face.

"I-I don't know how to explain this too you sir…you…don't have… a blood type."


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean I don't have a blood type?"

"Let me rephrase…you don't have a recognizable blood type. We will conduct some tests with your sample and hopefully we can find a use for it."

"How long will it take?"

"It depends. We might find out what it can do right away, or it may take even years. This is a completely foreign type, and there are a lot of processes it must go through."

"Alright, but what about Rainbow Dash?"

"We can give her a room and try and stabilize her until we can find a donor."

"Could I be the donor?"

"No. We can't test it on patients, because for all we know about it, it could be rejected by every blood type or even poisonous. We will find a proper donor. Don't worry about that, she'll be fine." with that, the nurse walked away.

Twilight tried to comfort me.

"It'll be alright, she's tough and she can make it through this."

"That's not my issue. I really hate feeling helpless and I want to find out about my blood."

"I have some equipment back at the library. If I get another new needle we can take another sample and try to figure this out."

I was eager to get this done, but reluctant to get another shot with my arm still hurting from the last one.

"Alright, just make it quick."

"Not yet, I don't even have the needle. We're going back to the library to do this anyway."

"Oh. Alright."

"Before we go, Applejack and Pinkie, I want you to stay here and report to me if Rainbow's condition changes"

"Yes ma'am." Applejack said.

"You can count on us!" Pinkie saluted.

Twilight got the needle and we headed back to the library, and Twilight started making conversation.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"She's really lucky to have a colt like you."

"Really now?"

"Yes, I've never seen her this happy with anypony, not even with the Wonder Bolts."

"That's really saying something."

"I know. In a way, it does make me a little jealous of her."

"Why?"

"Because…I've never been able to feel that happy with anypony, especially not a colt. I feel…lonely."

"She said almost the same thing when we 'talked' before my party and I can sympathize for that feeling."

"How could you understand? Almost as soon as you were able to walk you got somepony for you."

"Because back in my home, I barely talked to anyone except for some of my close friends. I've only been in a single relationship for four months in my entire life besides Dash. I know very well what being lonely feels like."

We went silent for a while.

"Well nopony likes an egghead librarian who scares them away with big words and uninteresting theories."

"Well I always found math and sciences to be my forte."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not that advanced, but I'm at the top of my class."

"Interesting…Oh, we're here."

I quickly looked ahead, just stopping myself before I smacked into the library's sign.

"The equipment I have can crack the code of even the most complicated substances in just a few hours."

"So we will most likely have it by tonight?"

"Precisely. Now just stick out your leg."

I stuck out my front leg and she drew some blood. We went down to the machine in her basement and she poured the substance in.

The machine started whirring and printing out long complicated formulas. We waited a couple minutes, but it didn't stop.

"That's quite an amazing blood type you have there. Even Discord's toxin took less time."

Twilight read some of the formulas.

"Huh, interesting…"

"What?"

"It says here you have a similar DNA structure to that of a primate."

"Humans are a type of primate, and our species are close cousins to chimpanzees."

"Fascinating."

"Well that's pretty much common knowledge nowadays."

She looked back at the still printing paper and saw strange symbols.

"You have the symbols of advanced magic in your blood too."

"What symbols are there?"

"As it looks right now, you have conjuration, transfiguration (distortion), flame coat (scorch), time control, teleportation, telepathy,…alchemy?...and you can create a magical barrier. Oh and your healing powers."

"I have telepathy?"

"Yes, very few have ever been known to have it. It's more of a passive trait and can't be learned."

"I don't know how to use it anyway, but that can wait. Anything else?"

The machine stopped printing.

"I guess not, but I'll read the rest of it. You can go upstairs and wait if you want."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then."

I couldn't understand the formulas, but she was reading through them like they were two-letter words. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Would you like to see what I've found?"

"Yes I would."

"It appears that it is not toxic, and seems to have some traits found in all known types of blood."

"And that's means…"

"That means it's basically an Omni-type, but it looks like it does have some side effects."

"Like?"

"It gives the recipient a weak form of your powers."

"Oh…well then, I don't think she'll like the fact that if I help her, she will be mutated beyond living normally ever again."

"We could always find another donor."

"That'd take too long."

"Do you have any ideas then?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a spell that neutralizes magic now would you?"

"No, I don't think that's even possible, but if there was such a magic it would be forbidden."

"Does Zecora know anything about neutralizing magic?"

"She has created some brews that I tested for her that stopped my magic from working for a while…why?"

"If she were to make more and add some of that to my blood donation, it could possibly counteract the magical effects on it and she wouldn't have any adverse effects."

"That might work, but what if the magic comes back afterwards?"

"It shouldn't because the only reason you got your magic back is because it is already part of you, and since it's foreign to Dash, there shouldn't be much of a chance of that happening. But to make sure, we should test it on a sample."

Twilight drew more blood and we were ready to try my theory. I walked in front of Twilight and she stopped me.

"Hey, you still have that scratch on your back."

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Shouldn't it have healed by now if you could close a cut in my shoulder in a couple seconds?"

"Huh…I guess it doesn't work on me."

"Then you need to be careful if you can't heal yourself."

"I know."

We walked for a while and reached the Everfree Forest. As we continued, we could hear an unusual amount of activity with the creatures living there.

"Something doesn't seem right. Watch your back."

We continued on and we reached a small clearing. A large group of mythical creatures slowly left their hiding spots.

3 timber wolves a manticore, 2 cockatrice and an ursa minor slowly circled us.

"Go to Zecora and get that sample, I'll hold them off."

"Are you sure?"

"I took on Discord and Chrysalis twice, I think I can take these on."

"If you insist."

Twilight started running and was getting chased by the timber wolves until I used scorch and gained everything's attention.

I would soon regret doing that.


	24. Chapter 24

The timber wolves kept their distance, the cockatrice made eye contact and I could feel myself turning to stone, breaking my concentration.

I quickly looked down and saw all my hooves were stone and I couldn't move them. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a few seconds and I could feel the coldness of steel at my hooves.

I gave a little test and I could move them, but they were still heavy.I was thinking I could use them as weapons, but it didn't work out that way.

The ursa minor swung at me, and I failed at dodging with my new steel shoes. I was sent flying and landed on all fours because of the shoes, but my body kept going, and I thought I broke my hooves.

I couldn't stand and when I tried to fly, they pulled hard on them.

I focused as much as I could into expanding the metal, and they came off. All I could do was fly now and not even fast without major pain. I knew I had to do something quick, and end it all as fast as possible.

I drew a stone rod and turned it to a shiny reflective steel. I tried to get the cockatrice to freeze themselves, but it was ineffective, and the ursa minor stole it and started playing with it.

One of the cockatrice jumped on me and held tight making more eye contact.

I dropped, feeling the intense cold on my sensitive wings. I closed my eyes, but the stone stayed and I was pinned.

Too much was going on for me to focus enough on anything anymore. I could hear the timber wolves coming closer and knew it would be the end soon.

I just hope Twilight would be able to get back to the hospital with the sample.

"Did I miss anything?"

I heard somepony say, but I wasn't paying enough attention to recognize it.

"Hang on buddy, I gotcha." I could feel the cockatrice get off, or kicked off. I opened my eyes and saw Red, fighting off the creatures, except the ursa which was playing fetch by itself.

"Red? What are you doing here?"

"I was practicing my flying at Fluttershy's house and I could see that moving around." He pointed to the ursa. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you outa here."

"Twilight's over at Zecora's with a blood sample. I can't leave these guys to her, not even in this condition."

"Have it your way."

He charged and kicked the timber wolves in the face, sending the flying into the edge of the clearing and donkey kicked the cockatrice. The timber wolves seemed ready for more, but the cockatrice fled, and I felt the stone disappear.

I still couldn't get in position to fly, so I was still on the ground just watching.

"Come on, little doggies, bring it on."

They charged him and he punched the first one in the face, the second knocked into him and the third pinned down his leg ready to bite.

I acted fast and used scorch, which starts almost immediately since my last rage mode, and I distracted them long enough for him to break free. I concentrated hard on the ground below me and made a small platform and stone braces to keep my legs in place without irritating my broken hooves as much.

I levitated along, still on fire, chasing away the timber wolves.

"Awww…dude it was just about to get exciting."

"You were almost dog food…what's exciting about that?"

"I don't know but it got my adrenaline pumping."

"Well, I guess I can carry myself to the hospital."

I heard more rustling along the path and Twilight emerged.

"I got out as fast as I could." she paused for a second. "Is there a reason you're strapped to a small piece of floating ground?"

"I kinda…broke all my hooves…"

"What? How?"

"I don't really want to get into it, but we can go back now at least."

"Speaking of which, why is he here, and what is it playing with." Twilight said noticing the ursa minor.

"He's here because he saw the ursa, and it's playing with a steel rod."

"I'm not going to ask, but we should get going before anything else shows up."

Twilight walked, Red flew, and I floated on my little island as we headed back to the hospital.

"Hey Twilight, do you think my blood could heal me if it came from outside of me?"

"I don't know, but we need this for Rainbow, and the brew was already added so this wouldn't work."

"Oh."

We continued our way until we reached the edge of Ponyville.

"You guys go on ahead, I can't be seen. I'll teleport to the back of the hospital and you can pick me up there."

"Alright, just be careful."

I teleported and waited for them. !5 minutes flew by and they came over and brought me in. I was given a room and Twilight gave the blood sample to the nurse and said that it came from a proper donor with her blood type.

"I'm tired…I think I'll rest for a little bit."

"Ok, we'll check on you soon." Twilight and Red walked out the door and were met with Pinkie and Applejack asking about me, and I fell asleep. I woke up a while later and saw Rainbow Dash sitting next to me.

"Dash? What are you doing here."

"I came here as soon as I heard you were hurt."

"So I guess the blood worked."

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to be out of bed, but I've had enough of hospitals already."

We both laughed a little.

"So what's the damage?"

"All of my hooves are broken."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I was covering Twilight so she could get my blood to Zecora."

"Wait, YOU donated the blood?"

"Yeah. Twilight and I tested it and found it compatible, but it had my magic in there, so Zecora put a special brew to counteract the magic in my blood so you would continue having a normal life."

"That's so sweet of you."

She hugged me for a while and I felt warm. It's been a while since we've been close like this, and the feeling never gets old.

"Once you get out of here, we'll do something special together."

"Thank you. I'd like that"

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye…"

I tried to shift positions and felt very little pain. I found this odd and experimented a little.

I moved my hooves and they still hurt when moved at certain angles, but I had a lot more mobility.

Then I realized, the potion for the blood failed and Dash had some of my powers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Sorry about the lack of activity, but I had to get a new laptop because my old one blue-screened and refused to load any icons or even the toolbar. I got a new one and I can continue the story ^_^. **

Dash left and I could see her flying to her house from outside my window. I called Twilight into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake. What did you need?"

"What potion did you put in the blood exactly?"

"I'm pretty sure I grabbed one of the potions that cancel magical abilities. Why?"

I decided to show her my extensive mobility in my hooves.

"Dash hugged me and I can move them as if they were only a couple weeks from full recovery."

"Then the potion didn't work."

"So what's going to happen to her now?"

"She can't find out, because if she does, it might devastate her or she will try to use all of the powers you have."

"But if we don't tell her, she won't be happy about us keeping it a secret."

"We could tell her that she only gained your healing abilities."

"That could work, and I know she'll be happy about that because she wanted to do something special when I got out of here."

"I can get Fluttershy right on that."

"Alright, just tell her to bring her back to the hospital and we'll tell her here."

Twilight nodded and I could hear her giving Fluttershy the orders. I waited for about 20 minutes before they showed up. Dash and Twilight walked in.

"Hey. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes, you know how I donated the blood and Twilight took the magic out of it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the potion didn't work all the way."

"How do you know?"

"When you hugged me earlier, my hooves are in less pain and I can move them more than I could before."

Dash went silent, taking in that she had my healing touch.

"That's pretty cool. How's about I get you out of here?"

"That would be great, but we need an explanation why I healed so quickly."

"I could say I've learnt a few bone-mending spells." Twilight suggested.

"That works." Dash walked over and hugged me some more until I told her to let go.

"Great, I'm fully healed. Thanks."

"No prob. Wanna go do that special thing now?"

"What is the special thing you have planned?"

"Follow me and find out."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I need to know, because the townsfolk can't see me remember."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"We need to find a way to clear my name."

"I could see about talking with the mayor and telling her that is was a changeling. We have proof."

"Well we can see how that goes, but what if it doesn't work?"

"It should work, because there is no denying solid evidence."

"What evidence do we have exactly?"

"We have always seen you around Ponyville during the attacks on the other cities, and we have the location of the changeling lair. I think that should be enough."

"If you insist…When do you think you can talk to her?"

"I can leave right now and check."

"Ok then."

Twilight left and came back much later, not exactly seeming too pleased.

"What's the news?"

"Ever since the terror pony attacks, she requires appointments and the next one won't be open until next week."

"Next week! Why do so many ponies need appointments?"

"I don't know, but probably to organize searches for you and bring you down."

"Perfect, so I have to wait a week being hunted just to even get a chance to prove my innocence."

"That's pretty much it. If you want to make it out of this, you will have to lay low and maybe find a disguise."

"I've never tried it before, but I could try and distort my appearance to look a different color and maybe hair style."

"Try it, it might work. Just be careful."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on changing my coat color to a dark red and my eye color to a greenish color.

"Did it work?"

They just stared at me.

"…Umm, do I look any different?"

They continued to just stare. It looked like they weren't even breathing.

"Are you guys ok?"

Still no response.

I looked down at my hooves to see I was still the same gray color, and I heard a voice.

"Oh, it's been too long since our last little 'chat', wouldn't you say, son?"

I immediately knew who it was.

"How did you break out?"

"Oh I had a little help from your little friend Chrissie."

"Chrissie? Who's…wait, how did she get out?"

The voice changed.

"It was quite simple really. All I had to do was play with his mind for a little while and he practically freed Discord himself."

"How are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Discord is the agent of chaos and you have all the same powers as him, including time manipulation."

The voice switched again.

"And I plan on using it to trap you in an unmoving world, just like you tried to do to us. Only thing is Chrysalis's army of changelings can move and so can we, but nopony else can, but they can still get hurt."

"Why are you doing this to me, Dad? I thought you loved me."

"Well when you have a son…I mean, if you have a son and he were to trap you in a steel statue, you would try to punish him just as harshly."

Chrysalis spoke again.

"We won't start this right away, as my changelings are still recovering,"

Discord spoke the final words.

"So you will have a little bit of time to say goodbye before it's game over. Until then, arrivederci."

With that, time was restored and I got confused looks from Twilight and Rainbow.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Twilight said noticing the worry on my face.

"I'm not ok."

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked, worried about my sudden feelings.

"I just found out that I'm responsible for all the lives in Equestria in the near future."


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean? A second ago you were just going into disguise so we could spend time together. Where did you get that from?"

They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I was trying but when I asked you guys you didn't respond. I found out time had been frozen and-"

"No offense, but can you just get to the point? You sound like Twilight, explaining almost every small detail."

Twilight shot Rainbow a dirty look.

"Discord and Chrysalis froze time and told me an invasion would happen."

"What? When? How?"

"Who? Anyway, in order: they said they would invade again only freezing time when they did it, they didn't say when, and Chrysalis manipulated the dragon I left behind to free Discord."

"This isn't good. What are Discord's terms?"

"How'd you know he had terms?"

"It's Discord. He always has little rules to his 'games'."

"Right. Well anyway, they will refreeze time when the changelings recover from our last battle and invade, leaving me to defend everypony by myself."

"Just a question," said Twilight, "how could Chrysalis talk to you if Discord froze time and how would the army be of any effect at all when they refreeze time?"

"I think some time spells can be selective. I remember back in that chamber when I slowed down time to attack Chrysalis my dragon moved normally along with me."

"Then there must be a way you could let us help you."

"If he places the spell, he might be too strong for me to counteract it and unfreeze anypony."

"There has to be a way…"

"Wait, remember the passion gem you enchanted?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Maybe, just maybe you could find a gem that could hold a time traveling spell or something to allow you to help."

"That could work, but there is only one type of gem that could hold such a spell, and it's extremely rare. They could probably be found in a fair supply with the Diamond Dogs, but we don't exactly have good relations with them."

"We have to try anyway. This may be the only way to save Equestria."

"Then we need Rarity."

"What for?" still hiding the fact I'm a brony and already know why.

"She could 'reason' with them and have them give us a few to make enough necklaces for the six of us."

"Ok then. I'll teleport there right now then and ask."

"Ok we'll meet you there."

I concentrated on the location I wanted, but didn't feel the usual tingle that I get when teleporting. I opened my eyes and say both Rainbow and Twilight floating in running positions, once again no motion of breathing. Discord's voice tuned in.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention, until we're ready, your powers will get weaker every time you use them so have fun with the crowd."

I quickly cancelled my teleport spell and yelled at Twilight and Rainbow to stop, who were now running for the Carousel Boutique.

"What? I thought you were teleporting?"

"Discord spoke to me again."

"What'd he have to say this time?"

"Every time I use my powers from here until the invasion they will get weaker."

"So he's leaving you pretty much defenseless if you want to be at full power for the fight."

"Exactly so we need to speak to the mayor NOW about the whole terror pony thing. I don't care about the appointment."

I flew out while Twilight and Rainbow protested. I flew over a few shouting ponies and straight into town hall where Mayor Mare was conferencing with some groups.

"There he is! Get him!"

"HOLD IT!" I yelled, not in the mood for this at the moment. The ponies stopped, but were getting ready to jump me at any moment.

"Mayor, I need to speak with you about a little problem I'm having."

"I must refuse. I don't make negotiations with terrorist ponies."

"That's just it. I've never been outside of Ponyville other than Canterlot and that was to defeat Discord again. I've never hurt anypony and haven't you found it suspicious at all why I would run away when I could just as easily attack you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But in a way I'm glad I was chased out, because I found out the real terror pony."

"And who would this pony be?"

"I found the changeling hideout after I fled town and fought with Chrysalis a couple times along the way."

"The changelings are back?"

"Yes, and I've had a couple 'conferences' with both Discord and Chrysalis saying they will invade, but not before they stop time leaving me to defend you all."

"You seem a little farfetched. I doubt that they would both tell you they would invade." "Chrysalis freed Discord and they are going to work together on the invasion."

"Oh my…Well if what you're saying is true, then I think we can come up with a deal."

"Thank you, Mayor. I just need you to make an announcement to call off the search for me so I can move freely and get preparations done."

Rainbow and Twilight burst through the door.

"Don't do anything to her, Gray."

"It's already done, guys. I lifted my terror pony title, at least from the mayor's perspective, and can get ready for later."

"Oh, really? Wow, you work fast."

"Thank you, now we need to get Rarity for the gems."

The three of us rushed towards the Carousel Boutique, me being hit along the way with attempted tackles to turn me in.

We heard the announcement alarm go off and we bolted into Rarity's workshop while they were distracted. The crowd eventually gathered in the hall and it was safe to move around now.

Rarity was startled by our sudden intrusion.

"Good heavens, was there any need to startle me like that?"

"Sorry, but we need about seven of a rare gem."

"Whatever for?"

"We need them to hold a certain time spell so we can defend Equestria."

"What are you talking about."

"Gray said Discord and the changelings are working together and are going to stop time when they invade."

"That's terrible, but I need such a gem for my newest outfit for Sapphire Shores."

"But we need them to defend Ponyville."

"She's a very important client and I would be branded a criminal against fashion if I didn't."

"There won't be any more fashion after Discord's done with us."

"When you put it that way, I believe I could spare a few."

"Thank you. We need seven of them."

"Wait why seven, I thought we only needed six?"

"Because, Red will hate me forever if I don't let him tag along, and this will be my way of saying thanks for saving me back at the Everfree."

"You have a funny way of saying 'thank you'."

"Yeah, yeah, just do your thing on the gems."

"I don't know the spell, but I know where we could find the necessary one."

"Yeah the Starswirl the Bearded archives in Canterlot."

"How did you know?"

"I remember you talked about it when we were studying my powers."

"I didn't think you were actually listening."

"Can we just go get this done, I don't think we have much time?"

"Right. Thanks again, Rarity."

"Anytime, Twilight."

We travelled as fast as we could to complete the first step to counter the invasion.

**Author's note: sorry about not uploading in a few days, I haven't gotten back into the swing yet and I had to entertain my younger cousins by sleeping over last night, so I couldn't type up yesterday. Well anyway, enjoy.**


	27. Chapter 27

In a about an hour, we were walking up to Canterlot castle. We were once again greeted by Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Hey, Twily."

"Hi, Shining."

"So what are you guys up to today? Any adventures?" asked Cadence.

"Actually, yes and an important one at that. We need to fill these crystals with a certain time spell before the invasion comes." I said.

"Invasion? What invasion?" they both looked worried.

"Discord and the changelings have teamed up and are planning an invasion, which is supposed to leave everypony frozen in time except for me, but we need to fill these crystals with a time spell to allow the holders to help me defend Equestria."

"Sounds serious. How many crystals do you have?"

"We only have seven."

"Are all the spots filled in?"

"Yes, we have one for Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Red who is a friend of mine."

"Oh, never mind then. I was going to offer some help, but you seem to have it covered."

"Thanks anyway, but we have to get this all done as fast as possible, there is no way of telling when this is going to start. What's the fastest way to the Starswirl the Bearded archive?"

"The quickest way for you is to fly in through the window of that tower over there." He pointed to the tower to our right.

"Thanks."

I grabbed Twilight by the abdomen and flew up to the window before she could even protest. Rainbow came through seconds later. Twilight looked angrily at me.

"Maybe a warning next time would be nice."

"Sorry, but we don't have time. There's the archive."

We rushed in and there were a few guards in there, not paying much attention to us. Twilight immediately started searching through some scrolls.

Not really knowing what exact kind of time spell we were looking for, we just stood there, contemplating whether we should look for something useful.

A few minutes went by and we heard a regal voice coming from the entrance of the archive.

"May I help you with something?"

It was Luna.

"Yes, please. You wouldn't happen to know a certain time spell that can be contained in a crystal, would you?"

"As a matter of fact I do." we followed Luna out to the hallway.

"We moved them out of the archive as they were not needed. Spellbound crystals were commonly used by some species of dragons, which were created by unicorns as a form of currency to buy rare goods some very few merchant dragons. Now that dragons make their own hoard of treasure, they've become useless and those spells were cast aside." We stopped near a strange looking door.

"This is where they are kept."

The door magically opened and we walked inside. There were not as many scrolls in here as there were in the archive, but it would still take us a while to go through them.

"Thank you, Princess Luna."

"Just Luna is fine."

"Thank you, Luna."

"Call me if you need assistance."

I picked up a scroll and didn't recognize any of symbols used.

"Wait a second…I can't read this."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot."

Her horn lit up and all the scrolls glowed blue and then settled. I picked up the scroll again and I could read it better. It was a spell to infuse fire into a crystal.

"Thanks again, Luna."

"Not at all. Now if you excuse me, it's almost time to raise the moon for the night."

I skimmed through the scrolls looking for any semblance to a time spell until Rainbow called out.

"I found one!"

We rushed to her and read the scroll.

The scroll read "A spell used by the Time Lords for them and all descendants, used to infuse the spells of time travel and resistance to other time related spells into a jaded amethyst."

"That's exactly what we need. Twilight do you think you can perform the spell?"

"I can, but not all at once. This spell is tricky, and can easily backfire if I don't do it correctly." "Try your best to get them done quickly."

"Alright, just give me a couple hours and they should be set." "A couple hours? Couldn't we get Celestia to help?"

"She probably could."

"Do you want me to get her to help?" offered Rainbow.

"Yes, please. With her help we could get this done in a few minutes." Rainbow flew out of the room, sending some scrolls flying with her until we heard a loud thud.

I rushed out and saw that she had crashed into Princess Celestia.

"Very sorry Princess, but we could use your help." said Rainbow, picking herself up.

"What can I do for you?"

"Would you mind helping us infuse this time spell into some crystals."

"May I ask why?" I walked up to her.

"Discord has teamed up with the changelings and are planning an invasion. They plan to freeze time before they do it, but leave me alone to defend against them. We need these crystals so I can have some help."

"They are very formidable foes and together they will be very challenging to defeat."

"I know, that's why I need to get preparations done before it starts, and I have no idea when its going to start."

"I will offer what I can to aid you."

She walked inside and Twilight was breathing heavily as a glowing gem slowly lowered to the floor.

"That's one."

Celestia looked at the gems and her horn lit, bringing up three of them, spinning them around while they glowed, and they were set with the other one.

She didn't look tired at all, and proceeded to do the remaining three.

Once they were all done, Celestia spoke again.

"I need to speak with you after I lower the sun."

"Who, me?" I asked, since she didn't say a name.

"Yes. I do not know you, so I request an audience with you in my chamber."

"As you wish."

Celestia walked away and we could see her teleport out the window and off to lower the sun.

"Ok, so when she comes back, I want you two to give these crystals to them and tell them what's going on."

"Where do you want to meet up?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know. Sugar Cube Corner maybe?"

"Alright then."

They left and I waited for Celestia to come back. When she did come back, she told me to follow her.

We got to her chamber and I walked inside. She closed and locked the doors with her magic and lied on the bed, facing me. She didn't ask me to join her, thankfully, and started asking me questions, which I answered truthfully.

We eventually got to the question, "who were your parents?" which I told her that I was originally a human child with human parents, but despite my attempts, it still seemed like I was hiding something, which she picked up on.

She asked me more specifically, "Who is your father?".

I knew it was useless trying to hide this from her, so I told her.

"I am in no way pleased by this, but my father is Discord."

She looked stunned.

"I know, I know. Son of your enemy, can't trust me…It's not like it's the first time I've seen this."

"Just by your intentions to defend the ones you love facing against him is reason enough for me to trust you."

"It is?"

"Yes, and I would like to give you something that I could get in real trouble for if anyone were to find out."

She climbed off the bed and advanced on me.

"What are you going to do?" I said starting to back away, only to be stopped by her magic.

"Just calm down and trust me, this is for your own good."

**Author's note: What's gonna happen…. I already know, but you don't. I may not upload tomorrow, but there is the possibility I will. Also, almost time for the big fight, where all in this scene will be revealed.**


	28. Chapter 28

I walked out after some time, mortified as I had gotten what I had always despised. All I know is that I couldn't look at Dash anymore without feeling like I was going to break down.

I was depressed now, but still knew I had to do what I have to for their sake, no matter how guilty I was. I flew over to Sugar Cube Corner, at a leisurely pace, not really wanting to face them after what Celestia had done to me.

I eventually made it and walked inside, trying to hide my depression, which is really nothing new to me as I did it all the time back home.

"So what did Celestia want?" asked Twilight as soon as she saw me.

"Oh, nothing, she just asked me a few questions was all."

"She didn't ask who you were related to did she?"

"Well, she asked who my parents were and I told her I was Discord's son."

"Why would you tell her that? I'm surprised she didn't lock you up for that, being such a threat to her and all."

"Actually, she trusts me solely for my intentions to protect you guys from Discord."

"Well that's a good enough reason for me." said Rainbow, nuzzling me a little. I felt uncomfortable knowing that I would soon have to face the reality of what occurred, later.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." asked Pinkie.

All eyes were on me now, only worsening my feeling.

"I'm fine, just nervous about the fight."

"We all are. They were tough enough by themselves, but now this will be the biggest thing we've ever done."

"Anypony have any suggestion about how we could even out the fight?"

They all started thinking. Twilight was the first to speak up.

"Since Chrysalis gets stronger with more love, maybe we could try reducing that so at least one of the two will be easier."

"Great idea, but how can we reduce the love?"

"Simple, we get everypony else mad until the invasion starts, the hard part is getting them all mad and keeping them that way."

"I know how to get people riled up."

"I don't really see it."

"Oh trust me, he can, I know from experience." said Red.

"Alright then. So does everypony have their crystals?" They all nodded.

"Ok, go do what you can to get everypony mad."

"I'll get right on that."

Twilight continued giving out her plan while I went to the town square to start up the crowd, only to remember its night and everypony's asleep right now.

Then I got the idea. I flew up to Cloudsdale and grabbed a large piece of cloud and brought to the square. I kicked it hard and it sent a bolt of lightning out, waking everypony up in a disgruntled mood.

"What's the big idea, waking us up in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted everypony up for my announcement."

"What's your big announcement, then?"

"Oh, just that I plan to take over ponyville and that you will all become my slaves is all."

This got some angry responses, but not as many as I was expecting.

"Yeah right. If you're so big and powerful, show us an example then."

I couldn't without weakening my powers.

"You will get an example in due time, but for now, I need to conserve my strength."

"I'm sure you will. Come on, let's go back to bed."

I knew I was losing them, but I couldn't risk this for their attention, so I did the next best thing, I tackled one of the earth ponies and lifted her up in the air.

"Aahh! Put me down! Put me down!" She struggled to get free.

"Let her go!"

"You wanted an example, and she will be the sacrifice."

"No! Let me go, please! I don't want to die!" I looked down at the crowd and was tackled from behind, dropping the earth pony.

She screamed as she fell and luckily was caught by the crowd.

I was able to spin around before I hit the ground and used my momentum to kick off the green Pegasus that had tackled me. Now that I had enraged the crowd, all I had to do was run away until the invasion started.

I ran around Ponyville for what seemed like a couple hours until I took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end with wall of pegasi blocking a flying escape route.

"End of the line buddy."

The ponies charged at me and I closed my eyes and shielded myself, bracing for impact. I didn't feel anything for a while and I opened my eye to see that they were frozen just a few inches away from me.

I tried to squeeze my way out of the group to go warn Twilight and the others. I ran to the square where they were waiting for me.

"Ok, I enraged the townsfolk and probably branded myself a terror pony for life, but it's done."

"Good, now we wait."

We waited a couple minutes, and we could see a few moving shadows and Discord appeared in front of us along with Chrysalis.

"Hello all. It's so wonderful to see you this one last time."

"I completely agree. My changelings have been starving for love, but I think they'll settle for some fresh meat instead."

"You just don't get it do you Dad?"

"What don't I get?"

"You were the one who brought me here, you gave me these powers, and then you attack my friends and expect me to stand idly by while you hurt them. If you ever really loved me at all, you would back down right now and just walk away to actually be happy for once in my life."

"Sadly, I can't do that. I've worked too hard trying to regain my place here to just let it slip away."

"See, that's your problem right there. You only care about yourself and you hurt others when you don't get your way. You would probably have me on your side if you had stayed with me, but no, you had to go off and 'keep control' over the place that didn't even want you ruling, which ended in your defeat anyway."

He teleported over to me and lifted me up with his claw.

"I don't need to be taking any of this, especially not from you."

I scorched his talon and he let me go and I looked over at my friends, who hadn't moved since we saw them. Now I thought that the crystals had only delayed the effects of the time spell, but still took over them.

"They can't help you now, they're frozen and you're done."

Discord changed the world around us, making it daylight and all weird looking, and place a large barrier around the two of us and closed the changelings with the seven frozen ponies.

Discord said in a deeply menacing voice. "Let the games begin."

**Author's note: Any ideas at all of what Celestia did to me? Feel free to review and tell me what you think happened and see if you got it right next chapter. Finals start tomorrow for me and I have an author study essay I have to write over the weekend, so the next chapter might not be up until Wednesday of next week which is the 20****th****, giving you guys plenty of time to poll your thoughts.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: well you guys seemed really eager to guess…because I got a total of…1 response. Well anyway, sorry for being away for so long, but somebody did something with the math final and I had to retake it today and if that hadn't happened I would have posted yesterday, but I'm finally out of school for the summer ^_^ Anyways back to the story.**

Discord immediately started his attack by teleporting in my face and throwing me around, scratching at my neck every time he threw me. My neck was bleeding pretty badly from the multiple scratches, but I could still breathe perfectly fine.

"Seems like you can take a punch, just like your old man, eh?"

"You may be my biological father, but you aren't even close to a father figure. You don't even know half the shit I had to deal with because of you. My mind is never at ease, always thinking of weird demented things, even since childhood, and somehow they knew something was off about me from the beginning and bullied me until I was a freshman in high school which made me an antisocial mess that trolls the few friends he has."

"Then you did get some of my genes after all."

"Are you serious right now? You're trying to kill me and NOW you're proud that I'm even a little bit like you?"

"Yes, I am, because now I know that once this is over, you can rule over this land as the rightful heir."

"Forget it, I'm not going to do that, and I don't exactly have the leadership element."

"Then you are worthless to me."

He came at me again but I drew four rods of dirt that I turned to steel, which made him hesitate.

"You wouldn't really try and kill me now would you?" he said in a condescending tone.

"I may not be a killer, but that doesn't mean I can't start today."

"You'd really kill your own father?"

"I have no father, but if he was attacking me like you are now, I would in a heartbeat."

He started laughing. "You don't have the guts to. The human world has softened you and made you weak and irrational. You are way out of your league here, boy."

"Try me."

"As you wish."

He lifted me up with magic and I broke out and flew straight towards him, spinning the swords like razor blades. He teleported and I stopped the blades in time so I didn't impale myself.

"Like I said before, you can't beat me. You don't have the power."

This time I teleported to him, which surprised him because he didn't know what powers I have. He managed to jump over my blade and I jumped at him swinging again, which ended me getting blown into the ground and forming a small crater.

"Hahahahaha, oh this is so much fun. I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid. But sadly, all good things must come to an end so, it's been fun."

He walked over to me created a large fireball above his head and slammed it down on me. I just sat there, feeling the immense heat, but not dying at all. Once the smoke cleared, Discord stopped and looked surprised.

"How did you survive that? You should have been turned to a pile of ash."

"I had a meeting with the princess and she gave me a gift."

*flashback oooh*

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Just calm down and trust me, it's for your own good."

She touched her horn to my head and it glowed furiously and she started sweating and trembling, so I knew it was a powerful spell. After about a minute, she collapsed, the spell finished.

"There."

"What did you do?"

"I gave *pant* you immor-*pant*-tality."

"You what?"

"This way, you can *pant* defeat Discord without *pant* the threat of loss."

"But, I don't want to be immortal…I want to stay with Dash."

"The spell can only be undone with a willing major sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"That you will find out on your own, but for now I need my rest, that spell has taken a toll on me."

"Ok."

*back to the present*

"What? Oh that old girl is gonna get it, right after I find a way to finish you off."

"Not going to happen, I'm invincible and you are not getting off easy."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to end everything you love."

He got into a crazy pose and I could feel my self being lifted, but not by magic, more by gravity. I look up and large chunks of rock and other debris was flying towards a central point, clearly far away, but quickly getting bigger until a large meteor formed. He threw his arms down and the gravity went back to normal and the meteor started getting bigger again, only this time it was headed for us.

"Are you insane? You're going to kill us all!"

"If it means I get to rebuild my empire from scratch then so be it."

Discord lowered the walls and we saw the other ponies knocking out the last standing servant changeling, leaving Chrysalis the last one standing.

Discord teleported over to Chrysalis and said "Since this is the last time we will be seeing each other, I'd just like to say that it was so much fun meeting you all and goodbye."

He teleported with Chrysalis and all the changelings and time resumed.

"What did he mean by ' last time we will see each other'? Did we win for good?" asked Dash.

"No, he's trying to kill us all."

"With what?"

"He created a meteor and is going to kill us that way so he can rebuild his empire from scratch."

"So, is this the end?"

"No, we can't give up just yet."

"But what are we supposed to do?" asked Twilight, losing hope.

I started thinking heavily.

"Twilight, use a self-propulsion spell, Applejack, I need you to get on Twilight's head and buck me and Rainbow with your legs, Dash, I want you to do your sonic rainboom and throw me at the meteor."

"Are you crazy? You'll be killed!"

"There's a very good chance, but anything for you guys. If I don't make it, Red, take good care of Rainbow for me."

"Sure thing buddy." he said softly and sadly.

"Ok, everypony get into formation."

Twilight stood firm in a spot, Applejack stood on her two front legs, her back legs ready to kick, and then Dash and I stood on AJ's back legs.

"Ok, go."

Twilight's horn grew as bright as Celestia's and in an instant we were sent hurtling towards the meteor. We were a couple miles up when Twilight gave the warning it was running out. Applejack bucked us farther up and we flew up higher together, hugging for the last time.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, but it's the only way, whether I die or not."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, but if this means saving everypony else, then I need to do this."

Dash started crying. "I love you, Gray."

"I love you too, my little Dashie."

She fell back and I continued on to face the meteor. I closed my eyes and concentrated on all my powers and how I wanted to use them.

I approached the meteor and started using a levitated a few chunks to me and made a drill, dug to the center of it, created a skin tight magical barrier around me used scorch.

Luckily scorch was on the outside of the barrier and then I quickly expanded the barrier to make a large explosion, which broke it apart. I slowed time and withered each chunk of rock to the size of a pebble.

I started my way back when Discord came by.

"You have been a pest for far too long."

He slashed me in my stomach and left a little neurotoxin, paralyzing me.

He threw me down to Equestria with one last "Goodbye" and I was hurtling down towards the hard unforgiving world below.


	30. Chapter 30

I started plummeting down towards the ground, only going faster when I went back in the gravity field. I couldn't see Ponyville, then again I couldn't turn my head to look around. I could see just above me that the ground was speeding towards me and knew that I would die on impact.

I had already made my sacrifice for my friends, to let them live another day, so I knew I could die happy knowing that I saved them for a while. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate when I heard the all too familiar boom and I could see Dash racing against time to break my fall.

I was really close to the ground now and I didn't think she would make it to me in time. I could see that the ground was actually a canopy of trees. It was tough to say whether I would break the canopy first or if Dash could save me, so I just waited helplessly watching to see what would happen.

Dash was closing in fast and it looked like she would make it a split second before I crashed through the trees only a couple seconds from meeting me.

I was grabbed by my hoof and she stumbled little with the new dead weight and we broke the canopy, unfortunately for me, a large branch impaled me through my stomach. That managed to shock me enough to break the paralysis and scream in pain.

Dash immediately saw what was wrong and flew to the ground and gently put me down.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! I need to heal you right away!"

"You can't, uuggghhh, if you heal me with the branch in me I will die of infection, if you take the branch out I'll die of blood loss."

"There has to be some way I can save you, please, there has to be away." Dash was frantically crying now, and I could already feel myself fading.

"Listen to me, I knew something like this would happen but I made the sacrifice anyway. I can die happy knowing you and the others are alright. I know goodbyes are hard, especially like this, but I just want you to know that I love you all. You guys gave me a home, love and a family that I'm proud of being in."

"No, no, no. I can still save you, I'll just bring you back to the hospital and-"

"Dash, I love you, but I don't think there is anything anypony can do for me."

"You're wrong and I'll prove it!"

Dash in her frantic state of trying to keep me alive made her even more stubborn. It was like trying to convince her that the Wonder Bolts weren't anything special.

Dash lifted me up and flew as fast as she could, which I could tell she was determined, because we did a multi-boom which made us go about twice as fast each time, which didn't exactly help with the branch trying to slow me down, making me lose blood faster and I felt really dizzy.

We made it to the hospital, me barely alive and got me admitted once again as quick as possible. I was rushed to the emergency room and was put under anesthesia and it all went dark.

I woke up much later, the pain in my stomach was indescribable and I could see a lot of blood through the thick layer of bandages. I could over hear the nurse speaking with my friends.

"The surgery was a success, but the bad news is he has lost too much blood for his body to survive for too much longer and some of his organs have already shut down, and a blood donation won't do anything for him. I'm sorry to say but we don't think he will make it through the night."

I could hear the gasps and the crying. I could see Twilight and Applejack comforting Dash, Red and Pinkie comforting each other and Rarity with tears dripping down her face hugging a loudly whimpering Fluttershy.

"You can all say your goodbyes and try not to worry him. It will only worsen his condition."

They walked in, all of them crying, taking seats around the room, except for Dash her stayed right at my bedside.

"So this is it, huh?" I said, trying not to cry along with them. Dash only cried more, unable to speak through her tears.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, but If I could have changed anything, I wouldn't have." I got sad and confused looks from the ponies around me.

"I wouldn't change anything because I met you all, I was brought into a family, I was loved by a beautiful mare, and I saved my family so you could all live another day. Just because my time is done, doesn't mean yours should be too."

I got a few nods, but Dash wasn't at all in the mood for this.

"You can't just leave me like this, Gray, you just can't." Dash broke down into more fits of sobs.

"I wish I didn't have to, but at least I got to spend my short life here with somepony special to me."

We leaned in for a kiss, but it was cut short by my slowly dying lungs. We all just sat in silence, nothing much else to say to each other, until we all heard a *poof* from somewhere in the room.

looked towards the back wall near the door and we saw, surprisingly, Discord. All the other ponies looked at him with rage.

"So, Dad, are you happy with what you've done? I'm dead now and I can't stop you from getting your precious empire back."

"Truly, I'm not exactly happy, because now once I'm gone I won't have an heir."

"Yep, that's usual you."

"What's usual me?"

"You only care about yourself and you don't care who you take out to get what you want. I try to stand up for my friends and you try to kill me."

"Friends are so overrated nowadays."

This enraged Rainbow Dash, causing her to slam him into the wall and scream in his face.

"You disgusting slimeball, you caused all of this and now I'm losing somepony who meant the world to me, now if you don't fix this somehow, I will personally take you out right here, right now!"

I managed to grab Discord in my telekinesis and brought him closer.

"I think you should do what she says, because right now, they have the elements back and they can change you to stone at any time, so be a good father for at least two seconds and fix me up a little bit."

"What's in it for me?"

"Let's see, I won't break your neck right now, and if I die before that happens you won't be imprisoned again by them. So what will it be?"

"I think I could patch you up a little." he said slyly, and I could already guess what he was thinking. He probably thought that this would give him more time to take control.

He touched a talon to my forehead and his paw to my stomach, and I could feel the organs moving around in my body as they regrew and started working again, which was the most terrible feeling ever.

"There, now you'll survive."

"Thanks." I said grudgingly.

"And one more thing…"

"What?"

"You're coming with me."

He touched my forehead again and I could feel all my thoughts turn inside out and I grew a hatred for the ones I previously held dear. He teleported us out of the hospital and we came back at Canterlot Castle. Chrysalis was at the top of one of the towers and flew down to meet us.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Well I'm here now, and the plan was a success. Come on son, let's say 'hello' to my old friend Celestia."

**Author's note: Very sorry about the wait on this one, I was up til 2 typing and we had to get up early to be out of the house by 12. But anyway, I can't upload later tonight because I'm doing the relay for life in my hometown and it doesn't end until 10 am tomorrow, Eastern Standard time. So yeah, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys in a couple days.**


	31. Chapter 31

We all slowly walked in, my mind cloudy and I couldn't tell if it was real or if I was dreaming while on my death bed. Chrysalis and Discord stood at the entrance and encouraged me to do my thing.

"Yes, father."

I took out the guards fairly easily, as they were only regular pegusi, and the few unicorn guards were no match.

In about half an hour I knocked out or killed the castle's guards and took Shining Armor prisoner, but Cadence was nowhere to be found. I could feel a magical aura that was left behind from a teleportation spell and I knew it was her.

I concentrated and could see her running away from the castle, which meant that I could pinpoint where she was at that exact moment and teleported there myself. I teleported right in front of her and she bumped into me and I sent us back into the same room Shining was being held prisoner along with Discord and Chrysalis.

"Your boy does well. I'm thoroughly impressed with his magical abilities."

"He is a great and obedient son now. He will make an excellent heir to the throne, but first things first."

We headed to the throne room with Cadence and Shining in two separate cages. When we arrived, the two pony sisters were there and a large army of extra soldiers.

I slowly walked forward and broke tiles off as I walked, distorted them to look like bullets, turned them to steel, and fired away.

What I didn't expect was a strong magical barrier deflecting all my attacks back at me. I used a barrier of my own and scorched the bullets so they melted harmlessly on the floor near me.

I walked closer, touched the barrier and dispelled it. I used the guards weight and weapons against them, having them do the work for me.

I used my time spell and dodged their attacks, jumped off of backs and to cause a little damage of my own. In a matter of minutes the army was dangerously short of men, despite Celestia and Luna's efforts to help them.

The last soldiers were injured and the two pony sisters were throwing all they could at me. They even tried banishing me to the moon, which was done in vain as I teleported right back after about a minute.

I sat in the middle of the room.

"If you honestly believe you can win this fight, you two are horribly mistaken. You should give up now and I will spare your lives."

"We can't give up on our people. We must protect them, no matter the cost." they said in unison.

"So be it."

I flew at them and Discord interrupted.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement Celestia, for old time's sake, I'd also hate to see what this boy could do to you."

His voice was practically oozing sarcasm at the second remark.

"That's not going to happen Discord. I have sworn to protect my people and that's what I intend to do."

"Oh, poor Celestia, you could have made the smart choice and handed Equestria to me peacefully, but I guess I'm going to have to remove you from this little equation. Gray, be a good boy and take care of this sorry excuse of a monarch."

I charged again, but they both teleported out and somehow masked their auras so I couldn't track them like I did Cadence.

"They masked themselves and I can't track them." I said angrily.

"It's quite alright my boy, you have done a good job and we have the castle."

"What do you think they are going to do?"

Well before we worry about them, we need new guards. Chrysalis, if you would fetch your changelings."

"Already done. They followed me to the back of the castle after I dispatched a couple guards while waiting."

"Excellent, they will probably try to gather those pesky elements and defeat us that way, but I doubt that will happen again, not with you around here."

He looked at me and I got a sense of pride, like impressing someone important.

"In the meantime, I think you deserve a throne for your efforts."

"Way ahead of you."

I slid the two thrones a little bit away from each other and drew a large stone throne with intricate details showing which powers I had, which actually looked pretty cool.

I touched each symbol and they came to life as if I was using them.

"Impressive. Not too tall, pretty demanding, evil and sinister, and it suits you."

"That's why I made it."

"Anyway, first order of business is to reconstruct my empire how it was before."

"Wait a minute, my changelings still need a power source to feed from, and there is no love here now that most of the guards are dead."

"Oh that's right."

"I got this. Chrysalis, if you would be so kind as to 'convince' Cadence to use her love magic."

I lifted a bunch of stone and placed it in the center of the ceiling and shaped it into a heart and made it steel. Chrysalis overtook Cadence and she used her magic to start the heart and it would now be an infinite power.

Chrysalis freed Cadence of the spell and walked to sit in her throne.

"Ah, much better."

"Well you two have fun bonding, I'm going to rebuild my empire, Ta."

He poofed out and left the four of us alone. It was awkward, because we obviously weren't exactly close, and nopony had much to say. In about an hour of awkward silence Discord came back, happy with himself.

"This is a great day for the Discordente."

"Discordente?" we both asked.

"Haven't you learned anything in history class? The Triple Entente, ring any bells?"

"But why that as the name?"

"Because it sounds cool and it's was an alliance of three great powers, which the three of us are."

"I guess."

"You guess…just roll with it and try not to spoil my mood."

"Alright."

The three of us sat comfortably in our thrones as the new rulers of Equestria.

**Author's note: Ok in case you spotted it, yes I did use people instead of ponies because it would have sounded really weird. So yeah, this should be good for a while. Also the whole triple entente thing was just improv to make up a new name for the new empire. Please do not be offended, just in case.**


	32. Chapter 32

A few months have passed and there has been much stress among the three of us.

I'm getting anxious due to some worries of Celestia and Luna as we have not heard anything about them for months and I take it out on the changeling servants, putting me on the Queen's bad side, and Discord has some irritation with the rebelling inhabitants.

"Will you two stop fighting? I'm trying to think!"

"Your little brat of a child is hurting my subjects."

"Well excUUuuuse me, princess! You aren't the only one stressed here!"

Chrysalis grabbed me by my neck and held me close to her face.

"Don't. Call me. Princess."

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Discord interrupted by separating the two of us with magic and zipping our mouths shut.

"Finally, I can hear myself think now."

I touched the zipper on my mouth and dispelled it.

"You could have asked nicely, you know."

"Fine then, _please_ go to your room and give me space to think!"

"Because you said please."

I teleported to my room in the tower and looked out the window over the kingdom. I could see the floating buildings, checkerboard fields, cotton candy clouds, the giraffe-like animals running around, and the rapidly setting and rising sun and moon.

I could see a couple natural disasters off in the distance, but those were normal nowadays. I flew up on top of the tower to get a better view and also stretch my wings a little. I could look a little farther away than from the balcony.

I could see a deserted land, all normal looking and untouched by my father's rule. I wasn't sure about this so I teleported back to the throne room.

"Hey, Dad."

"What is it?"

"Why is there an abandoned land just out there?"

"Oh, that…That is just an undesirable area with nothing at all to offer."

"Mind if I check it out?"

"If it gives me time to think, knock yourself out."

I looked at Chrysalis, still fuming and struggling with the zipper on her mouth.

I walked outside the castle and headed over to this abandoned land. (I know I could have teleported there, but I wanted to fly to calm me down a little.) It was a long flight there and I was tired, but I was hoping that I could explore a little and maybe use my powers a little.

I walked deeper into the desert-like region and found a large pile of rocks. I started training my powers on the rocks and it eventually all crumbled down. As a little prize for my efforts, some gems revealed themselves to me.

"Huh…I wonder if Rarity could use these." I paused for a moment, trying to shake the fact I had spoken one of their names without any kind of malice. I heard what sounded like footsteps behind me.

I turned and saw nothing but a small twister of dirt in the wind and a tumbleweed rolling away. I looked back to the rocks again only to be kicked in forehead and be knocked unconscious.

I woke up and it was dark. I tried to move, but I was restrained. My head was splitting and I couldn't focus on anything at all. I tried to look around again, but still saw nothing at all and I was beginning to worry that I had gone blind, then I heard a voice.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yeah…My name's Grayscale. And I think you should let me go before I-"

"Silence!"

The tone was very commanding and I stopped and listened.

"You have no authority here, and you aren't in any position to be making demands."

A different voice whispered to the supposed commander.

"I see, well then, Grayscale, you seem to have somepony who wishes to speak with you."

"Who?"

"Oh, you'll see."

The voice was almost malicious in intent and actually scared me a little seeing how I still couldn't see or think straight enough to use my powers in case I needed them. I felt myself cut down from my bonds and two burly guards guided me to a chamber of some sorts, threw me in and closed the door behind them.

"Wait, I thought somepony wanted to speak to me? Now that really hurts my feelings." I was being heavily sarcastic at the end, but genuinely confused at the same time.

"Shut it!" This voice had come from inside the chamber.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I'll-"

"You'll what? Use your powers? We disabled them for a while. Fight us? I used a blinding spell on you, and you can't fight what you can't see."

"Wait…we?"

"Oh, yes there's more than just the two of us in here."

I was beginning to get frightened now because I couldn't defend myself if need be.

"What do you want with me?"

"I believe you'll know soon enough."

I was tackled and held down by four ponies and a fifth got on top of me and stuck a horn to my forehead and I could feel the warmth of magic.

A magical surge went off and sent the unicorn flying, also distracting the others long enough for me to break free and start running in any direction I could, which wasn't exactly far, being blind and all.

I was tackled at an extremely high speed and a pony was on top of me. I was expecting to be attacked, but I got a kiss instead.

I felt warm and I remembered the feeling from a long time ago and I felt my old thoughts coming back for a moment.

"R-r-rainbow?"

"So glad to see that you remember me." she was being pretty sarcastic.

"What's going on here? Where am I?"

"Didn't Twilight just explain that to you?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly myself there. Would you mind?"

"I can't. You've done many terrible things that can't be forgiven so you are our prisoner."

"Wait, I'm so confused, my head still hurts and I can't think straight. I don't remember much after the hospital except for Discord and the storming of the….Oh."

"Yeah…Wait, aren't you under Discord's control?"

"I don't know? Am I? I can't tell anymore."

"You're trying to trick me into letting you go, aren't you? I'm not going to fall for that one."

"Rainbow keep him there, I'm going to get the Princess."

"Wait what! Nononononono…I killed most of her guards and dethroned her. Even if I'm not discorded for the moment I don't stand a chance of living at all after what I've done! Please Rainbow you have to let me go!"

"I can't, Gray. You are our enemy now and you have to be dealt with."

I couldn't believe she was saying this, but I could already hear the footsteps of two ponies approaching.

"Please Rainbow, have a heart and at least give me a chance!" I started begging for my life.

"Like you gave anypony else a chance. And I can't give a heart that's broken."

"Grayscale," I heard in a very regal and commanding tone "for your crimes that have lead up to these past events, I will punish you in the worst manner possible that my powers can bestow upon you!"

I closed my eyes, not that I could see anyway, and braced for impact as I felt an intense burning and I thought my brain was going to melt.

**Author's note: going to Florida on July 3****rd**** and there has been a lot of stuff going on this past week, so sorry for the delay. I may not be able to upload as quickly while I'm in Florida, but I will at least try to write a little.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: You guys have no idea how badly I wanted to write but didn't have the time to do it either. It's good to be home and writing again.**

"Princess, stop! He could be useful." Twilight started to interrupt.

"I told you, I'm not a princess any more, but he still must be punished."

"Can we at least wait a little until our battle plan is developed?"

"Only because we need that plan finished as soon as possible."

I still couldn't see but the tone in her voice gave a pretty good image of the fire in her eyes.

"But, in the meantime, lock him up. We don't want any interruptions."

Dash got off me and I felt my mind become cloudy again and I tried to fly away again only to be shot in the back by Celestia's sun beam, disabling my wings, effectively burning my feathers. I screamed in pain and I passed out.

I woke up, finally able to see. I was in a small cave-like cell with rusty bars and it was very dark. The only thing lighting anything were the two large guard dogs holding torches. I could guess the rebel army had the diamond dogs on their side.

I moved into the light, stressing my burns as I did so, only to see nothing but black and what looked like a symbol or a brand of some sort. My wings were charred and the feathers were almost all gone. I sat still and tried to focus on my powers, but I couldn't use them, and I winced in pain from straining too hard.

"Sounds like the pony is awake."

"Yeah, Solar would like to have a word with you."

They opened the door and I just backed up, scowling.

"If you aren't going to come quietly…"

They walked to either side and held me up by my wings, which still burned, and they held tightly enough to feel like they were going to break them. It was impossible not to scream out in pain and squirm.

After a few minutes of agonizing pain on our way to whoever this Solar pony was, they dropped me where I landed on my face and unable to stand. I could only look at the mare that stood before me. She looked just like Celestia only she was a little taller and her mane was a fiery orange color.

"I've been expecting you."

I didn't answer back.

"So do you like what you've done…what you've gotten yourself and all of Equestria into?"

I still didn't answer.

"Well, like I did my sister, you banished me from my throne and that has awakened my counterpart. I am known as Solar Flare and I will retake my throne by any means necessary!"

I could see Luna coming out of the corner of my eye, only to see that she was back to being Nightmare Moon.

"Solar, the plan is just about done." she shot me a gaze that made me shiver despite the warmth of the cave.

"Excellent, soon we can dispose of him and get Discord out of power."

I tried to stand now that most of the pain subsided only to be lifted by magic and held close to the two powerful mares.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"What? I'm not allowed to stand anymore?"

"Your insolence is wearing thin on my patience for you."

She flung me across the room, making sure I hit my back again, and I was too stunned by pain to scream out this time. The two mares started conversing again but I couldn't hear them over my squirming.

"Alright, let's do a small scale demonstration of what we'll do. Gray, if you don't mind being our test dummy."

I looked up at them and gave them a look of scorn.

"Excellent. Send in the team." Twilight and the gang came in, except for Red, and they didn't look too happy.

"Before we start, does anypony want to get any excess aggression out first?"

Rainbow Dash immediately tackled me and started beating on me, not that it did anything because she was healing me at the same time. I could feel my mind clear again and I held Dash's hooves from hitting me.

"Dash, stop!"

"No! You deserve every bit of it."

"Just listen for two seconds and then you can beat me up all you want."

She didn't relax, but she stopped struggling.

"When we are touching each other, I can think clearly and I don't hate anypony anymore. The healing power in your blood turns me back to normal. If it's possible to negotiate having my memories returned so I don't act like I've been, then I will truly be willing to help."

"I don't know. It's hard to trust somepony who breaks your heart and enslaves most of Equestria."

"I know, but he did to me what he did to all of you to turn against each other. I'm not really like that and you of all ponies should know that."

"Whether you were controlling yourself or not, you did terrible things that can't be forgiven. I'm sorry, but I can't…won't help you."

"Can I at least get that memory spell to keep myself out of trouble?"

"It's kinda too late for that."

"What's the hold up?" Solar was staring at us, becoming more irritated.

"I'm ready." replied Dash.

"Good, now we can demonstrate."

Dash didn't let go of me yet.

"So are you getting in position or not?"

"I think he deserves a little bit of a fighting chance."

"Oh, yes, it would be pointless to test on a defenseless target. What do you have in mind?"

"Give him back his memories and heal his wings."

"What does he need a memory spell for?"

"He said that my healing clears his mind and brings him back to before Discord took him from the hospital."

"And you believe him?"

"Well it's worth a shot."

"Fine, but I will not hesitate to take action if he betrays us."

Dash stayed on top of me while Solar reluctantly restored my memories, but didn't heal my wings. Dash got off me and I waited, and I didn't feel any different.

"So? Did it work?"

"I think so. I don't feel too good though."

"Understandable…It's probably all your guilt and remorse flooding in." said Solar.

"So…umm, can I have my wings back please?"

"No, you still can't be entirely trusted, but I think we'll make an exception if you willingly accept punishment."

"I will. Whatever it takes to bring that lying snake down."

"Good, now follow me." She took to the air.

"Hey! I can't fly remember." She immediately took me up in her magic and carried me over to the opposite end of the entire labyrinth of caves to a cell.

"Stay here while I decide your punishment."

I was tired and in pain so I curled up and slept, trying to gain some strength so I could actually survive what was planned for me.

**Author's note: Yeah I don't normally put 2 notes, but I'm uploading early today because I won't be awake in the next few minutes because I haven't slept in about 36-40 hours. So yeah, enjoy.**


	34. Chapter 34

I woke in a cold sweat coming out of a nightmare and going into a new one. I decided not to sleep anymore as it only disturbed me and made me even more tired.

Solar eventually came by and brought me to a new section of the cave.

"Are you ready to face your punishment?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Now start walking to that wall over there."

"Umm…Ok?"

I started walking and I was half way there and I contraption came from its hiding place under the dirt and strapped me face down to a metal table.

"What! What's going on? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to punish you in a way you won't be able to resist, and the back receives the pain better."

"Is there something else I can do, like wash something, carry heavy equipment or something?"

"No, now let's begin."

She approached me and her horn glowed a bright white color and I could feel the intense heat and she wasn't even that close to me. I began to squirm as it just got hotter and hotter and the last of my feathers were being singed.

She touched her horn to my back and it felt like a small orb of lava was rolling on my back. I couldn't hold back my agonizing cries or the tears that followed. I couldn't feel anything after a few seconds, probably because my nerves were melted to the point of numbness.

I looked behind me and saw that what I saw as a brand earlier was now enhanced and a few streams of blood coming from a few spots. The brand looked like the hunger games symbol except it was an alicorn in the middle.

The table released me and quickly fell back under the dirt, leaving me sprawled on the floor shaking terribly from the pain.

"Part one is complete."

"Wait, part one? How many parts are there?"

"Five all together."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not, now come along and try to keep up."

I tried to stand but couldn't, and she took off, ignoring my protests. I started crawling as best I could in her direction and it took me almost five minutes just to reach the entrance of the relatively small room. I continued crawling for about thirty minutes until I felt strong enough to stand.

I walked, slowly and wobbly, but I walked, for a little while until I came to the main section of the cave. The ponies and diamond dogs that were part of the rebel force gave me dirty looks, some spitting at me, others kicking me as they walked by and kicking dirt in my face once I fell.

I eventually saw a group of ponies conversing at a round table including Twilight, Pinkie, Red, Rainbow Dash, and a couple other ponies I didn't recognize. I walked over to them and I was lifted up by Twilight's magic.

"No, you can't come in here, we still can't trust you yet and we don't want you ruining our plan."

"Can I at least ask where Solar went? I lost her almost an hour ago."

"She flew through there, now get out of this room."

She set me down and put up a barrier so I couldn't go back in. I started the long walk over to the tunnel Twilight had pointed to and I had reached the end after about two more hours.

I didn't see anything in there at all.

"Oh, come on! I walked all this way for no-"

I was stopped short by a large object falling on my back until I noticed Solar's hooves were next to my head. I tried to flip over but she had me pinned.

"What now?"

She leaned in close and whispered "This is part two of your punishment."

She began to lick the back of my neck which sent shivers down my spine and I immediately got uncomfortable. I actually don't like it when anyone is in close contact with me, let alone licking me.

"Stop, please. I really don't want this."

"You already accepted punishment, and I plan to deliver."

She started moving down my back and nibbled on the swelling skin of the brand which hurt really bad, and whacked my naked wings hard with her horn which only added to the pain.

She didn't go much farther down, but she flipped me over and she wrapped my face in her streaming orange mane, constricting my airflow and slowly suffocating me. Her mane was also just as hot as the sun so it burned my entire head at the same time.

She unwrapped me after a few seconds and I felt my face almost freeze to the touch of the air. She leaned in close again and started licking my neck again and started working her way down to my belly.

I could feel her hooves start to pry my legs open as she descended, and I mustered the strength to pull away.

"No, I won't let you do this to me, I don't care about what I promised before, I'm done with this."

"Congratulations, you passed part two."

"What, really?"

"Yes, you went along with the torture longer than I expected you would, so you passed."

"How long did you expect me to last?"

"Almost as soon as I started. I think you've earned your wings back for now."

She restored my wings and I gave them a few test flaps, but the hurt tremendously from the burns on my back.

"I'll go tell Twilight to let you in to the board room, but now you need to carry this piece of equipment over there, and I enchanted it so if you touch the ground with it, it will reset in this location."

"Well this will be interesting."

"Yes, now do try and hurry, we don't have all day to be waiting for you."

She flew off again out of the room and I attempted to fly, but couldn't keep steady. I tried for a couple minutes to stay still in the air and eventually I managed to do it until the pain was bearable.

I tried to lift the object she had left and I only got it an inch above the ground before my wings gave out and I crashed to the floor and it reset back to its original position.

"Well this is going to be hell and a half."


	35. Chapter 35

"I guess I get my wish of getting to carry heavy equipment, but she really have to make it this difficult? Luna wants a little more attention she gets sent to the moon, I dethrone her under mind control I get mercilessly tortured, and given this ten-ton doohickey that can't touch the ground or I have to start over." I grumbled to myself.

The pain plus the heaviness of the object is making this seem impossible, but I have a plan. It's ok if it gets reset, but I need to keep trying to lift it higher and for longer periods of time.

I start flying again and I pick it up about an inch off the ground again, but I held it for a little bit longer this time. I repeated this until I could get it about six inches off the ground and could hold it for almost two minutes, but I knew this wouldn't last because I haven't eaten since the day I left the castle and I have no Idea how long it's been since my capture.

I tried to fly it over to where the board meeting was and I brushed the low ceiling of the exit and the machine disappeared out of my hooves.

"What the? Are you serious right now? That's so not fair."

I flew over to Solar in the board room.

"Hey what gives? My wing brushed the ceiling and it reset."

"Yes, and?"

"And what? You said that if it touched the ground it would reset."

"No, I said if you touched the ground while holding it, it would reset and seeing how the whole cave is underground, it's technically all ground."

"So I can't touch anything at all."

"Good luck." She turned away from me and I went back to attempt to do this, really frustrated.

I got back and it was right where it was reset to. I sat there for a minute and thought about how I could do this. I thought about what Solar had said and gave a little test.

I took off and tried to push it, but it was too heavy to move it that way. If only I could morph the rock to give me a bigger exit then I could do it, but I still didn't have my powers back yet. I lifted the equipment again and began dragging it across the floor and it seemed to be working, until I backed into the wall again.

"Ok, you know what!"

I just grabbed one of the handles and stuck my hind legs in the space in a way I could drag it while facing forward. I worked my way past the exit and about half way down the tunnel before I got tired. I could barely fly anymore so I freed my leg and sat on top of it, making sure I didn't hit anything.

My wings and back were sore and my legs were killing me from how I was carrying it. I hopped off of it without thinking and flew for a second to catch myself, but I hit the ceiling.

"No!" I yelled in anger, but saw that it hadn't reset.

Then I remembered the one small detail Solar had mentioned "If you touched the ground while holding it."

"Ok then, at least I know I can rest for a while."

So I sat and rested my wings for a while and then a mine cart came through the narrow tunnel and bumped me into the equipment.

"Yeah, that figures."

I was too mad to actually be mad and showed it in my indignant, and rather calm, way. But then I had an Idea. I looked around the cart and found that nopony or even a diamond dog was pushing it.

I brought it up to the room where the contraption was and struggled to lift it high enough to fit it in the cart. I sat and leaned against the cart to catch my breath and noticed that it hadn't reset. So I thought I could just push it normally, and that's what I did, until I got to a fork in the tracks that either way I went would push me farther away from the board room, which I could see.

I thought that a few minutes of pain would be worth it to get this done, so I flew it out, hooked my legs in again and began to fly towards the board room. I dragged it up the small ramp into the room and collapsed exhausted.

"Well done, you solved the puzzle, now here's a shiny imaginary medal for your troubles."

"That was way tougher than you think it was."

"Actually, no it wasn't."

"What do you mean, you would never be able to do it with your size."

"Yes I could. I never said you couldn't levitate it all the way here, and I thought you knew I gave you your powers back when I gave fixed your wings."

I stared at her for a long time to show my displeasure.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much indeed, I've never had somepony so willing to go through such odds just to prove a point."

"Well I want more than anything to bring him down after what he did to me and what he made me do to all of you."

"Good to hear. You seemed to have practically beaten yourself up just to get that here. Go see Rainbow Dash and get a healing, you'll need it for the next parts."

"What is that thing anyway?"

"I'll be using it for the next part, but if you think that was bad, you'll think that as a small pinch compared to the final piece."

"Oh, joy, what great news." I said sarcastically.

I walked over to Dash and just hugged her, and she let me.

"Why did you help me back there? I thought that you said you wouldn't."

"I did, but…I could tell you were sincere and…forget it it's nothing."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about, alright."

"Can I please know?"

"I helped because…I saw the reason why I fell in love with you, ok?" she blurted out.

"Because you put my mind at ease and gave me back the pony I was before Discord took me. If it weren't for him nopony would be in this mess at all."

"But then again, he did bring you here."

"Against my will, yes."

"But aren't you glad he did that?"

"Not so much right now, since he's been trying to use me ever since I came here."

"True, but I'm happy that he brought you here. You were the first colt I actually got to know that wasn't a total mule and you made me happier than I could have ever gotten with just my friends."

"But that doesn't change the fact of what I've done to Equestria or you. I've been making everypony's life miserable especially yours. Nopony can ever forgive me even if I was acting against my will."

"You're right, nopony can ever forgive you, but that doesn't mean I can't trust you right now."

I paused for a bit and smiled.

"Thank you…I think."

The cave suddenly began to start shaking violently.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

A diamond dog guard yelled back.

"We're under attack!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: I just want to say thanks to all of you guys again for the reviews and just bothering to read my story because I hit a new milestone of 321 hits in a single day! I couldn't have done any of this without you guys. Thanks so much.**

"What!" we said in unison.

"Discord has somehow found us and is attacking!" replied the guard.

"Oh no! I can't let him find me, not like this!"

"We need to hide you somewhere."

Solar came running towards me.

"We have to leave, now! If he finds you…just come on!"

She didn't need to explain because I already knew he wouldn't have any mercy on them, or possibly even me. We ran to the back of the entire hideout where I was told to hide. Solar and Dash were just about to leave to confront him and help the others when Twilight and the rest of the gang came running to get Rainbow Dash, but saw me and scowled a little, still hating me for what I've done.

"Wait, guys, can I have one last word with you all?"

"No, we need to make sure Discord doesn't set foot in this place." Solar replied.

"Please, this is very important."

"If you must, but I'm moving ahead to protect the lines. He's not going to take what little I have right now."

The rest stayed behind, Dash more willing than the others.

"Ok, guys. I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry for everything that's happened here and all that's led up to this. I never meant to hurt anypony, but I wasn't myself. I am myself now, so I want you all to know, you guys have given me the greatest family I could have ever asked for and I love you all."

"We accept your apology, but we're still mad for what you put us through." said Twilight after a little conversing.

"Ok, personal apology time, Twilight, I'm sorry for burning all your books, Rarity, I'm sorry for raising the prices on fabrics, Pinkie and Red, I'm sorry for blowing up the bakery, Fluttershy, I'm sorry for moving your animals to the Everfree, Applejack, I'm sorry for running you out of business, and finally Rainbow, I'm sorry for being the worst coltfriend in the world and breaking your heart. Also I'm sorry for this."

I distorted bars around the entrance of the cave and locked us all in.

"What the hay are y'all doin'?" retorted Applejack.

"I'm going to set things right. I'm going up there myself and confronting Discord. I don't want to see you guys get hurt anymore."

"Well you seem to be forgetting a little detail," started Twilight, "I can teleport us all through the bars anyway."

"Oh, right, but please let me do this on my own. I need to do this or I'll have a guilty conscience for the rest of my life."

"Whether you like it or not, we are coming with you, because you said yourself, we are your 'family' and family sticks together." Dash said with a determined smile.

I mumbled to myself "If only that was true with my real family…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, but thanks… I really appreciate it, but I will make this right by Equestria by any means necessary."

"So, what? Are you just going to storm out there without any plan at all?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, yeah I need a plan…"

"Way ahead of you. Our plan was to destroy the empire from the inside out, and seeing how you helped make this, you will carry it out while we help Solar Flare and Nightmare Moon hold back Discord."

"Got it, now where should I start?"

"Well first off, you can rescue Princess Cadence and my brother and take out everything giving Discord or Chrysalis power."

"Sounds easy enough. There's a big heart in the throne room giving the changelings power and Shining and Cadence are in the dungeon."

"Good, you should get going so we can help with the fighting."

"Alright."

I took the bars away and teleported out of the hideout on to the edge of where Discord's rule ends. I didn't look back, determined to finish this fight once and for all and ran through the streets Ponyville, which were empty of changelings, but were full of angry citizens.

As I ran, the ponies shouted at me and threw stuff at me, but I ignored it and changed all that I passed back to what it used to be. The ponies, in turn started cheering about my "change of heart" as I continued down towards Canterlot .

(The name Discord came up for the new Canterlot was really stupid so I still refer to it as Canterlot.)

I teleported as far as I could, which ended up being one of the towers in the Castle. A couple changelings were alarmed by my appearance there, but I scowled.

"Get back to work!" They resumed their duties.

Luckily they didn't know, so I could walk freely until I carried out the plan. I made it to the throne room where, surprisingly, Discord and Chrysalis were both sitting.

"There you are, do you have any idea how long you were gone for, hmm?"

"Actually, no, I don't."

"You've been gone for four days."

"Wow, that long?"

"Yes, and the prisoners haven't been fed in couple days, so if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, father."

I walked out of the room and realized I had been tricked into doing this, but in a way, I did get to do this all on my own. I teleported to the kitchen and requested food for the prisoners. The food came out relatively quickly, and I teleported to the dungeon.

I walked over to the two cells where Cadence and Shining were, and also noticed a changeling sleeping on a chair. I broke the chair, startling the changeling.

"Sleeping on the job, eh? Get out of my sight!"

The changeling bowed and hastily left the dungeon. I opened Cadence's cell and approached her, and she looked like she was prepared to defend herself. I stopped and gave her a friendly smile.

"It's ok, I'm going to get you and Shining out of here, I'm going to bring you to Solar and all the others where you guys will be safe."

She got a look of confusion.

"Th-this can't be happening. It has to be one of your tricks!"

"No, I'm serious, Solar is the name Celestia has taken since I…drove her out of power, but you have to believe me."

While she decided I opened Shining's door too and he came in to embrace Cadence for the first time since Discord's rule.

"You two need to get out of here. I can get you as far as Ponyville, but that's it. Just go to the deserted area and find a stack of rocks and call for Solar and they might show you the way in."

I quickly grabbed hold of them and teleported to Ponyville.

"Ok, now just head down that way and do as I said."

They started running towards where I pointed and I teleported back in the throne room.

"Prisoners are fed."

"Excellent, my boy. Now, what did you find over there that kept you away for so long?"

I froze at the question.

"Oh just some rocks that I was training my powers on, no big deal."

"So you were gone for four days to break up rocks…I find that quite hard to believe."

"It's true, I was doing all sorts of combinations and I found many of them effective."

"Would you mind showing me some then?" he said with a sly smile, trying to see how far I would go with this lie.

I closed my eyes, lifted some stone and morphed them into balls, spun them around and used scorch, catching them on fire and launched them all. They all bounced off the walls and flew straight for the heart in the throne room, destroying it.

Chrysalis was none too happy.

"Discord, I have had it with him! I'm going to make him pay!"

"I think I'm with you on this one, that seemed all too convenient to be an accident, right Gray?"

I could never answer those kinds of questions without thinking about it, but they had both already started advancing on me.


	37. Chapter 37

Discord magically shut the doors of the throne room.

"I know you're lying to us, Gray. You weren't practicing at all, were you?"

"Actually, yes I was, I just got sidetracked with some…thoughts."

"Oh, and what were these thoughts of yours, hmm?"

I didn't want to tell them where they were hiding, even though they tricked me.

"I was trying to think of ways to get the citizens on your side, but I couldn't think of any."

"Wow…that was the most blatant lie I have ever heard. You are hiding something, boy, and it isn't nice to keep secrets."

I was now backed up to the doors and they were still advancing. I couldn't think of anything else to do but teleport out and fly as fast as I could. As I flew I could hear his voice over a magic loudspeaker that boomed across the town.

"Attention: My son has committed several crimes against the Discordente. These crimes include treason, assault, murder, and is refusing to disclose the location of our enemies. If you see him, you must report him to us, but if you do not, you will be tried for treason. That is all."

"Great, now he's trying to make me look bad. The citizens will never listen, but just so they don't get in trouble I'll still stay out of sight." (yes I do occasionally talk to myself…)

I made sure to stay low and avoid the town and I flew back to the hideout.

"Guys, I'm back."

I saw Solar head into a tunnel and flew after her.

"Solar, I did most of the plan, besides the fact you guys tricked me."

"Well, this will make our real plan much easier."

"What was the real plan?"

"Don't worry about it, but now we can get under way. Go quickly and heal Cadence and Shining Armor, they need to join us on the mission. I will gather everypony else up and prepare for the invasion. Discord will be no match for my sister and me, especially not after phase three is complete."

"And what are these phases?"

"We are short of time, but one is to infiltrate the castle, two is for you to distract the changelings, and three is to have Cadence and Shining repel them again leaving only Discord."

"Sounds easy enough. I'll do my best."

I walked over to Cadence and Shining and began healing their wounds from torture.

"Thanks for rescuing us. I didn't think we would have made it if you didn't come to your senses." Shining stated.

"Actually, I didn't come to my senses on my own. All it took was a little, less than pleasant, 'convincing' by Solar, but Dash was the first to discover that her healing powers helped with that too."

"Well, anyway, thanks."

"I still feel really bad what I did to you guys."

"Don't worry about it, you saved us in the end, and we knew something was wrong and that Discord was controlling you."

"So, you guys are all caught up on the plan?"

"Yes, we know what to do."

"Alright then, I think after I'm done healing we are heading out."

"Good, maybe we can finally get everything back to normal."

"Nothing will ever be back to normal. Somepony will always remember what happened these past few months and never be normal again."

After I finished healing, we moved into the main area where some ponies were already leaving.

"Are we going through with the plan now?"

"Yes, so I need you to go back up to the castle and wait for our mark."

"Wait, call everypony back for a second."

"But we are already moving out."

"Just do it, this reduces all chances of us being seen."

"Alright."

She flew outside and recalled everypony back into the cave where it was filled with confused chatter about why they were called back.

"Attention all, there is a new route which will make our plan much smoother, all we need to do is follow Grayscale."

There were many shouts and protests as I was basically their prisoner and one of the reasons why they were there today.

"Listen, I know he may not be well in our eyes due to recent events, but he is trustworthy enough to guide us through to the castle unseen. Go ahead, Gray."

I started to make a tunnel in the general direction of the castle and Solar led the rest of the ponies behind me. We made our way for quite a distance until we reached the cliff under the city.

"I don't think I can get us up there without the path being vertical."

"No worries, we had an escape route planned many years ago. I never thought we would have to use it, especially not to break in."

Nightmare Moon and Solar Flare stood side by side and both used their magic to activate an invisible glyph.

"The safety mechanism is that we have to be together to open it so nopony else can sneak their way in."

"That's pretty cool."

We all filed in and headed up the spiral staircase.

"Solar…where does this lead exactly?"

"Directly under the throne room."

"What about the plan?"

"Since we are already inside and no changelings need distracting, they can perform the spell right under the throne room and it will be much more unexpected."

"Works for me."

We continued for a very long time until Solar had told us to stop and keep our voices down. I could faintly hear Discord asking Chrysalis if she had heard anything, which she denied. Solar whispered,

"Cadence, Shining, you know what to do."

They huddled together and started the spell. After a couple seconds the purple field sent the changelings screaming as the castle erupted in chaos. I distorted the ceiling above us and all, but Solar and Nightmare, piled through to see a surprised and displeased Discord.

"Well, look who came back. I see you brought a little rag-tag team of old faces."

"Nice to see you to."

"Do you really think this is going to be enough to stop me?" S

olar and Nightmare came up behind him and spoke in unison.

"Yes, and Discord, for your crimes against Equestria and its people, you will punished accordingly!"

Discord turned around horrified and everypony knew there would be a huge battle. I mumbled to Red who was standing next to me.

"Shit's about to get magical."


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note: Hello. I got bored, so I'm uploading one much sooner than normal…Thank you guys again so much, because I hit an even greater milestone. Before I had posted the last chapter about 11:30 at night, I had already gotten 330 hits, and after the post it jumped to 494! Over 160 hits in 30 minutes! Thank you all again, and hopefully blazingdragoonlord will spare the puppy and cream the rabbit…lol.**

Solar and Nightmare were moving in almost perfect harmony, both giving off huge magical auras. They separated and went on both sides of Discord and launched a spell directly above him.

There was a large purple ball that was black in the middle directly above his head, almost like what a black hole would look like. However, it didn't start sucking Discord in, it set out a purple beam that encased him in light. He screamed a more startled scream than agonizing, and began to float into the ball.

I couldn't tell if it was the ball or Discord, but I began to feel a heavy pull and noticed that I was sliding towards it. Dash saw and grabbed me to stop me from moving, but it didn't work. Discord wasn't fully in yet, and he eventually drew me close enough to grab my tail.

The other ponies pitched in to help save me, but were stopped by Solar and Nightmare.

"Stop! If you pull Gray out, you'll pull Discord back out as well, and if we don't close this off soon, we may all be sucked in!"

"But what will happen to him?" Dash asked, struggling to keep me from going any further in.

"He'll be trapped in there, and there is only one way to get him out, but it's risky."

"Anything! Please!"

"Then listen carefully, and do as I say! First you must let him go!"

"I can't…I don't want to lose him again." She started to tear a little bit.

"Do it, Dash…I'll be fine. Don't worry, I will come back to you."

"I love you, Gray!"

"I love you, too!"

She let me go, and I was sucked in with Discord into the ball of light. We were launched upward, at least I think so. I looked around, and it looked like a cosmos and it was all zero gravity. I started to fly to the best of my ability and rushed away from Discord, who had just started to recover.

I continued flying and noticed there were random black rectangles that were all over the place and seemed to have a fixed location. I flew inside one and it sealed behind me.

I looked around and I saw I was back in Ponyville. I flew around looked for anypony at all that I knew even though it was getting dark, and I quickly spotted Twilight reading and walking and I flew down to greet her.

"Hey, Twilight. You guys worked out that spell really fast."

She looked around to see if I was talking to somepony else.

"Umm…Can I help you with something?"

"No, but what did you guys have to do to get me out?"

"Out of what? You aren't making any sense? And just who are you anyway?"

"Wait…you're saying you don't know me?"

"Yes, I don't know you, now please start making sense and tell me how you know my name."

"Let's go to the library and I'll explain it."

We headed to the library and explained basically how I arrived in both Equestria and this place.

"Interesting…"

"What's interesting?"

"You seem to have come from a different universe. Based on your description of where you were just before you got here, you were in a space between the multiple dimensions, also, that's the only logical explanation why your story has so many holes in it."

"What do you mean 'holes' in my story?"

"I mean that Discord hasn't broken out of his statue, there have been no reports of unknown ponies appearing, Rainbow Dash is dead, the changelings haven't shown been seen since the wedding-"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"The changelings haven't been seen since-"

"No before that…"

"Rainbow Dash is dead?"

"Yeah…What do you mean she's dead?"

"I mean she's dead. She was flying one day and I guess there was a training accident and she flew into the Everfree Forest and was eaten by a creature in there. There was nothing anypony could have done."

This was a huge blow to me, even though it was a different universe, Dash was dead.

"Thank you…Twilight…I…want to be alone now…I'll just show myself out."

"If it helps, I can bring you to Sugar Cube Corner for some cheering up…Pinkie's great at that."

"Ok, I guess…"

She guided me to Sugar Cube Corner and ordered me a cupcake.

"I have some work to do back at the library…I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, sure."

I watched her leave and I saw she was trying her best to make me feel better.

"One cupcake, mister grumpy-pants!"

"I'm not grumpy, I'm depressed."

"Well either way you need to turn that frown upside-down!"

She was standing on the counter top and her head was upside-down, but I just looked at her and she motioned the cupcake to me. I smiled a little weak smile and ate the cupcake.

"That's the last one before closing. Man, you look tired, maybe you should take a nap."

I remember the feeling of sleepiness right after I had that prank cupcake Rainbow gave me.

"Yeah, I think I'll head home now, thanks for the cupcake."

I started walking and I wasn't very coordinated. I almost fell over, but Pinkie managed to catch me.

"I don't think that's a good Idea…you need to rest now, because I know you won't make it home."

I fell unconscious in her arms and was falling into a deep sleep. I would have a very rude awakening later in the night.


	39. omake

**Author's note: I'm sorry for not uploading for so long, but I've been on omegle for a while and made a couple new friends. Sorry again, but this isn't a real chapter, but just some funny stuff Red and I came up with. I will post the real chapter tomorrow, promise, but anyway, enjoy all the randomness.**

I woke up and Pinkie was standing over me. I tried to move, but found myself restrained by leather straps and I couldn't move my wings.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, you're new here and you don't have a number yet, and I don't have too much special ingredient left, so I plan on restocking."

Pinkie came closer and was about to begin her work.

"Portrayuuuu!"

"Red, for the last time, it's Atreyu, not PORtrayu…And what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to save you."

"How did you even get here?"

"A wizard did it."

"Who did it?"

"Since I've been living with Pinkie for a while, she taught me how to break the 4th wall."

"So, basically, you're just going to go to a bunch of universes and fuck shit up."

"Yes! You got me."

Pinkie is just staring at us with her "WTF" face.

"So where are you going after this?"

"To the wonderful world of Skyrim. FUS-RO-DAH MOTHAFUCKA!"

"That's nice…Can you leave now, we were kinda busy."

"Aww, but why?"

"Because, nobody's going to get this if you stay. It's just going to be random stuff and we are going to have to start over again."

"I like the sound of that."

"Would you just-"

Discord pops out of the ceiling and we all look up at him.

"Ah, there you are…what's going on in here?"

"Can you just go, we're busy?"

"Oh, but this looks fun though."

"If you get out right now, I'll tell you of a different universe you could control without any problems or ways to stop you." said Red.

"Do tell."

"Come over here."

Red whispered in his ear for a couple seconds.

"Really?" Discord asked. Red nodded.

"Alright then. I can leave in good conscience now to know you have everything under control now Gray. Ta ta." Discord went back into his portal and left.

"Where'd you send him?"

"To the worst universe I could think of."

"And that is?"

"G 3.5." he said with an evil grin.

"Oh, you didn't. That truly is a horrible place."

Pinkie finally had enough of this madness.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? HOW DOES HE KNOW ME, WHO ARE YOU TWO AND WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!"

"In order, I don't even really know what's going on, we are from a different universe and he is dating that Pinkie, my name is Grayscale and he is Redhoof, and he was sent with me out of our universe and he found us."

"I still don't know what's going on…"

"Fine."

I untie myself from the bonds and she stares at me, surprised.

"What? How?"

"Oh, yeah…you didn't know. Discord is actually my father, and I have some powers yada yada."

"Wait…he has a son?"

"Yes. I don't like it, but he is my father."

"And who is he?" she asked pointing to Red.

"He just got sent here, he isn't related to anypony."

"Does he have any strange powers?"

"I learned to break the 4th wall!" Red exclaimed proudly.

"Well that's just great…now Deadpool isn't the only one I have to worry about."

"You know Deadpool?"

"Yeah, we hang out sometimes, but he keeps on interrupting my work and…why am I even telling you this?"

"I don't know…" I reply.

"Hey dude, this is gonna make one hell of a chapter, eh?"

"Yeah, only the plot twist is that nobody fucking gets it."

"Yeah. So, I'm going to go fight something in Skyrim, maybe loot some people, fight some dragons."

"Ok, goodbye sir ponykiin."

"Goodbye, and good luck with Pinkie here. Hey…where's Scootaloo in all this?"

"She's not here right now…how did you…never mind, you guys don't make sense anyway." Pinkie said, confused and shocked at the question.

"Well anyway, good luck, Red."

"Thanks. Fus-ro-dah." He walked into a wall and disappeared.

"So where were we?"

References used:

Skyrim

Yugioh BBT Abridged movie

Deadpool

Mlp generation 3.5 newborn cuties

Sanity not included animated sections part 2

Cupcakes

The 4th wall

A real conversation I had with Red talking about how I should do this


	40. Chapter 39

**Author's note: This is the real chapter, and the last one has no effect or any relevance to what is about to happen in this chapter…The last one was to just play around with and to give a little treat for not posting for a while. So yeah, enjoy.**

I woke up and found it was very dark. I looked around but couldn't make anything out.

"Pinkie? Are you awake?"

I heard a switch turn on and I was blinded by the light.

"Hello, good to see you've finally woken up, man you're a heavy sleeper."

"What's going on?" I asked, my eyes still not adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Oh, I've almost run out of a certain ingredient I need, and I need your help to get it."

"And what's this ingredient? Me?"

"Yeah, nopony has ever guessed that before."

"So, how long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Your murder of Rainbow Dash."

I could tell she was shocked as she thought everypony believed Rainbow was killed in the Everfree.

"How did you-"

"Oh, I know all about you, your operation, and your assistant Scootaloo, Miss Pinkamina."

She became angry at somepony knowing about all the work she successfully hid from every other pony, only to be found out about by a new pony that wasn't even from her dimension.

"Nopony is supposed to know about this…how could you have figured it all out?"

"Because, I'm not any average pony…would you like to know something?"

"What?"

She seemed to think I was bluffing, but was also cautious. I magically untied myself from my bonds and calmly walked over to her, which frightened her and she grabbed a saw.

"S-stay back! H-how did y-you break out?"

"Like I told you, I'm not an average pony. Believe it or not, I'm the son of Discord. I also wasn't even born a pony, I used to be human."

"Discord is still in his statue thing, and you aren't thousands of years old…are you?"

"I don't even fully understand the time differences between my birth and when he was free, but I really am his son. The human race, which I believe is starting their downfall, has committed much savagery over the years of their existence. I was one of the quiet ones, and I wish to help in your operation."

"Really? Nopony has ever offered help before. I found Scootaloo 'loving' her parents when I came to offer her father a 'free sample' of a cupcake which is how she became my assistant."

"Well, I believe I'm cut out for this line of work."

"Are you sure? The last pony who I thought was ready for this line of work ended up being the training video for new potential bakers."

"Wait…I thought you were the only bakery that did this."

"No, we can't do this kind of work by ourselves. We have about 18 bakeries all over Equestria."

"18, really?"

"Yes, we have them in Las Pegasus, Cloudsdale, Apploosa, and Ponyville, obviously, and those are the just the ones I can name of the top of my head."

"Which city did you send Mrs. Cakes to?"

"Trottingham, but she isn't official yet because she doesn't have an assistant."

"So what do I have to do to join?"

"Well, you have to go through initiation, to really make the cut."

"Was that a pun, or were you being serious?"

"Hehe, you're funny."

"So what's initiation?"

"It's a series of test to see how you deal with certain methods in case you are caught, and also how you deal with work inside the bakery."

"Alright, I've seen worse."

"Where?"

"Well, when I was a human at age 10 I saw the ending of Silent Hill."

"What's Silent Hill?"

"It's the goriest and most demented movie ever to be created, at least in my opinion, so I've had exposure to worse when I was younger."

"What was so bad about it?"

"Well, a woman pukes black stuff in the circular down-step in a church, where a large pit opens up and releases a zombie lying on a table similar to that, and cuts and guts people with rose vines, while a demon child runs around and dances in the raining blood of another woman that was ripped in half."

"That…actually does sound pretty bad."

"Yeah, so I'm comfortable around blood and guts after seeing that."

"I bet…well, anyway, get back on the table and we can start initiation."

"Alright."

I get back up on the table, and Pinkie gets some tools and Scootaloo to help with initiation.

"Ok, first test."

She pulled out a long brand and stuck it in a nearby furnace.

"We will see how far you can go before you crack and give out information."

"I've had worse punishment from Celestia already, trust me, this is nothing compared to having what felt like a ball of lava run over your back."

"Enough talk, let's begin."

She pulled out the, now orange, brand and held it close to me.

"So, what do you know about the bakeries." she said, attempting to mimic an interrogative Princess Celestia.

"The bakeries sell delicious goods such as muffins, cupcakes, cakes, pastries-"

"That's not what I'm talking about…There have been many disappearances and I have reason to believe that the some certain bakeries are the cause of it, and I think you know something."

"No offence 'Princess', but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, not even if I were to tell you we captured you partners?" Pinkie held up Scootaloo, and Scootaloo laughed.

"Stop it, Pinkamina, that tickles."

"Scoots, this isn't helping."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Well anyway, not even if I were to show you your partners?"

"Nope, still don't know anything."

"You are a stubborn one aren't you?"

"Or you could have the wrong pony. I honestly know nothing about disappearances."

She held the brand closer to me.

"I have a hard time believing that."

"I'm sorry to waste your time, 'Princess', but you are pressing a pony to give you the information you want to hear that he doesn't have, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet with a friend of mine."

"And who is this 'friend' of yours?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Hmm…I will allow you to leave for now, but you will be summoned again if suspicious behavior is reported."

"Understood."

"Wow, you did pretty well. You kept your cool, you didn't change facial expression, you denied every relation to another baker, and you even used Twilight as a 'get out of jail free card' because of how much respect they have for each other."

"Yes, what's the next task?"

"Eager, are we? Well, there's some leftover 'supplies' in the freezer, if you wouldn't mind removing them and bringing them to me upstairs."

"No problem."

"Scootaloo, can you show him where the corpse is in the freezer?"

"Sure thing."

Scootaloo and I walked to the freezer.

"Pinkamina is mine, and you aren't going to get between us, got it?" she said angrily.

"You don't have to worry, I know that Mrs. Cakes did that to you and I don't plan on doing that too. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's going to be better if we get along, right?"

"Yeah, just don't hog Miss Pinkamina's attention."

"I won't."

"The corpse is right there, we still have some organs left over from our last restock, and you need to bring them to her."

"Alright, no problem."

I started to levitate the organs out before Scootaloo interrupted me.

"No, you have to hold them yourself, no magic, or whatever it is you're using."

"Ok, then…"

I lower the organs onto my back and hold them between my wings and bring them up to Pinkie.

"Nicely done, now for your final test…"

She flung a knife at my head, causing a cut in my face.

"What was that for?"

"Now, we test your combat skills, and no magic."

She pressed a button on her counter and a painful high-pitched whine began in my head, and I couldn't think straight.

"I love that device…It's brand new and it's designed to stop a unicorn from using their magic by disrupting their focus. Let's begin shall we?"


	41. Chapter 40

**Author's note: Ok, so just in case some of you aren't exactly thrilled to have me working with Pinkie in a cupcakes type universe, I was asked by Red if I could include our game into the story at some point. I will try to make this as entertaining as possible and also try to end my stay quickly if you guys really want me to. I will try to keep it accurate based on our text conversations, but only up to a certain point. Anyway, try to enjoy it.**

I couldn't concentrate at all and within an instant, she was on top ready to bring a second knife down into my chest. I kneed her throwing her off balance just enough for me to be able to smack the knife from her hoof.

She dashed for the knife and took it up in her mouth. I stood and she came at me, swinging her head around, making the blade sing with each motion. She managed to hit her marks a few times, including a deep gash in my left shoulder.

I knew I wasn't going to win unless I acted quick and stopped being on the defensive. The next time she swung, I jumped over her, and smacked my wing against her head as hard as I could, which I guess wasn't hard enough as she recovered quickly and bucked me out of the air, dropping the knife again.

"Not bad, but I feel like you're still holding back. You won't survive here for too long unless you put your heart into it."

I glared at her, and realized that she wanted me to at least try to hurt her to let her know I'm trying. I could better stand the noise and I could concentrate again. I silently started setting my trap as she slowly advanced on me.

"Looks like you really couldn't handle it here after all. Oh, well, you will make a pretty interesting cupcake though." She raised her hoof, ready to strike.

I teleported at the last second and removed the tiles underneath her and made her fall into a shallow pit.

"Whaaaa-…oof!"

I quickly grabbed tiles and changed them to blades and pointed them at the pit. When she recovered, she noticed the blades.

"It looks like you've won. Nice job, nopony's ever gotten the best of me, then again, nopony's ever used magic on me to win."

"Well, I managed to somehow space it out enough to concentrate and set a trap."

"You can be very useful to us later. Welcome aboard mister magic pegasus."

"My name's Grayscale." "

Well Grayscale, come with me, we need to get you patched up. Oh, and we can start training tomorrow."

"Cool. So what am I going to do?"

"You're going to start off draining the blood, then you-"

"No, I mean living arrangements. It would be weird and just too emotional for me to live at Rainbow's house."

"Huh? Why emotional?"

"I'm dating her and just the fact I'm living in a dead pony's and the fact that it was Dash hurts me even if it isn't my Dash."

"Wha? Your Dash? Dating?"

"Yeah, Twilight can explain later, but I'm not exactly from around here."

"Alrighty then…Oh, maybe you could sleep at Twilight's! She has a guest bed and seemed like she was trying to help you with something when I first saw you."

"Yeah…I'll go ask her about that then."

"Oh wait, your shoulder."

"I can come up with an excuse, don't worry."

"I trust you, so just don't tell her anything, not that she'd believe you anyway."

"I know, but since I'm in this now too, I can't afford to do that kind of thing."

"Glad you understand, now go get some rest, you are going to need it for tomorrow."

"Sure thing, boss."

"I don't like the term 'boss'; we're more like 'partners' or 'work buddies'."

"Ok then. Well I'm going to head over to Twilight's now and see if she's even awake to ask if I can stay."

"Okie dokie lokie, I'm going to get to bed too, it's been a long and much more exhausting night than I've had in a while."

"Good night."

"Nighty night."

I left the bakery, my body feeling the full toll of our battle. My body was in immense pain and I had a splitting headache. I stumbled down the road to Twilight's library, only to find it locked and dark inside, which I had figured would happen due to the time.

I was reluctant to fly to Dash's house out of respect for the dead and possibly the, somewhat unnecessary, emotional toll that would follow. I soon convinced myself that this wasn't my world and that I would soon be returned back to my universe and I could live happy again with my completely living and not stuffed and stitched girlfriend.

I flew up and the place was cold and empty. A few things were missing, which made me remember this happened before season 2, which only raised more questions, but I was tired and needed rest. I climbed the stairs, feeling a heaviness as I went, and made it to her room.

The Daring Doo posters and books were missing and it was a dark and depressing cloud hanging over the room. (No pun intended.) I walked over to the bed. It was musty and obviously hadn't been slept in for a long time.

I could see why she didn't feel like sleeping in her own home; it's actually kinda creepy without somepony else with you, especially at night. I tried my best to fall asleep and it worked eventually. I had my usual random dreams for the night, not particularly good ones, which only made the night last longer for me.

If this was somehow the final part of Celestia's punishment, she sure was trying to make my time here a living hell.


	42. Chapter 41

I woke up pretty early in the morning at the sound of knocking. I flew downstairs and saw Derpy with a package.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Grayscale is it?"

"Yeah, how do you-"

"Oh, Pinkie told me you'd be at the library."

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh…Rainbow was a good friend of mine, so I come visit every now and again before I start my rounds."

"But what made you knock?"

"When I flew by, I saw you sleeping in her bed, which I thought was odd. Why were you sleeping here anyway?"

"I was supposed to be at the library, but she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her or break in, so I came here."

"But you know Rainbow's…"

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Well, here you are, I've really got to be going now. A lot of mail to deliver today."

"Ok, see you around."

I looked down at the package, as I could only wonder what it could possibly have, coming from her. I opened it and inside was a small DVD.

I was confused; I didn't know they even have TV's here, and I don't know anypony that actually has one. There was a note underneath the case reading "Welcome, Gray. We have made you an official baker, and this is a training video to give you a little taste of what happens to the failures of initiation. Can't wait to see what you can do. From, Pinkamina Diane Pie."

I remember from last night that she had mentioned the said pony that failed. I went upstairs and slid the box under the bed and headed over to Sugar Cube Corner. When I walked in, Pinkie greeted me.

"Good morning."

"Hey Pinkie."

"You do know you don't have to be here yet, right?"

"You just said tomorrow."

"Right, but you don't have to be here until 12:00 when we do number drawing."

"Ok, well can I at least have a muffin to go?"

"Sure, this one's on the house for the new employee."

"Thanks…this one isn't drugged is it?"

"No, only the free 'samples' of cupcakes."

"Ok."

I ate the muffin and left. I headed to the library to see if Twilight could help me get back anytime soon. I entered and the place looked like it was ransacked.

"Twilight? Spike? You guys here?"

"Yes, I'm upstairs."

I walked upstairs and I saw Twilight working on an experiment.

"What happened here?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about the mess, I had trouble finding a particular book."

"Well that explains that. What are you working on?"

"It's an inter-dimensional teleportation device. I've been working on it to help you get out of here and back to your dimension."

"Wow, that's convenient. When will it be finished?"

"Well, I don't have all the necessary parts required to get it working, so maybe about a week or two after I get all the parts."

"That's not that long."

"Well, I still don't know when the parts are going to come in."

She looked over to me and gasped.

"Gray what happened to you?"

"Oh, right. I was with Pinkie and I asked to see where Dash had died, and we were attacked. She's alright, but I got some scratches here and there."

"Well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I still think you should be watched for a while…I want you to stay here and rest, I'll get some medical supplies and dress your wounds."

"But Pinkie's expecting me."

"Then I'll go tell her you can't make it today on account of your wounds."

Twilight left to tell Pinkie, and Spike walked in. He noticed me and called after Twilight.

"Twilight! There's a strange pony here and he has a lot of cuts!"

"Hi ,Spike."

"How do you know my name?"

"Twilight."

"And how do you know her?"

"I talked to her last night and she tried to cheer me up."

"Why? Are you depressed or something?"

"It's a long story, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, sorry. So where did Twilight go?"

"She went to tell Pinkie I couldn't make it to meet up with her."

"Ok…So, what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to say hi and the place was a mess."

"She needs to stop looking for things at night. She can never find it until after she manages to turn the library upside down."

"I can help with cleaning this place up if you want."

"You don't know where they're supposed to go though."

"Then tell me where they go then."

"It would take forever without magic ."

"Way ahead of you."

I focused on the books and started alphabetizing them, much to Spike's surprise.

"What? How did you do that?"

"I'm just special, let's leave it at that."

"Ok, well, A's go over there."

I lifted all the A's and sent them into the directed shelf. In about five more minutes, we were able to sort out all the books and have them shelved.

"Wow, that was amazing. A guy could get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

Twilight walked in moments later and was surprised.

"Wow, Spike. You did an amazing job on the library."

"Actually it was him. It was amazing Twilight, you should have seen him."

"What did he do?"

"He levitated the books and put them all back."

"He told me about his powers last night, but I didn't think he was being serious, being a pegasus and all."

"Well, I was, and why did you think I was lying?"

"The last stranger that came here and boasted about having great power ended up fleeing the town because of an Ursa Minor."

"Trixie."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Another dimension…I've heard stories from you guys about her."

"Oh right, I forgot."

Spike seemed only to get more confused, but also excited.

"You're from another dimension?"

"Yeah."

"Do all ponies in your dimension have cool powers like you?"

"No, just me."

"How did you end up here?"

"Spike! Enough with the questions! Our guest needs to get some rest." She turned to me. "Go upstairs and get in the guest bed, I'll be right up."

"Alright."

I teleported next to the bedside and hopped in, much to their amazement.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

"I can do much more than that."

"It will have to wait for another time, because it isn't healthy for you to be doing that sort of thing with a gash like that."

"I've been through worse."

"I don't care. I'm going to cast a spell that will help you sleep and will also increase your healing rate."

She cast the spell and I was almost immediately knocked out. I woke up and I was in Dash's arms.

"What? Dash, is that you?"

"Ohmygosh! Everyone, look, he's awake!"

I was soon crowded around by my friends and even Celestia, who was actually herself again.

"What's going on?"

"That spell was actually a mind spell, and sent you to your inner thoughts." Celestia explained.

"Well that explains why that machine was convenient."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad to be back."

"I'm glad you're back too, Gray. I've missed you so much." Dash started tearing up from joy.

"I know what this calls for…A PARTY!" Pinkie yelled.

"Wait, hold on a sec…What happened while I was out?"

"We started rebuilding and we banished Discord to the sun."

"How did you do that?"

"When you two were sucked into the ball, your minds were trapped, but your bodies remained. We took you to shelter, and we banished Discord." said Luna.

"So, everything's back to normal?"

"Yes, everything is fine now. You managed to escape your imprisonment and came back to us."

"I probably won't be sleeping for a while though."

"Why?"

"Long story, but I can't wait to live normally again…no Discord, no taking over palaces, just me, my friends, and happy times."

"Hold your horses, partner. There's still some repairs needing to be done, and not just with us."

"Right, I understand."

"But first, Rainbow, you need to hit the hay, you haven't slept til he was knocked out."

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Gray, let's go home."

"Ok."

We stepped outside and it was dark and cold. We flew to her cloud house, but I had to catch her a couple times. I remembered the feeling the house in my mind gave me and shuddered, and there was an obvious difference in the feeling now.

Rainbow collapsed and brought her up to the bed and tucked her in and climbed in myself, hopefully, to get a nice peaceful rest.

I woke up, again, only to find myself in Twilight's library again.

"What? Was that all just a dream? It seemed all too real."

"I found him!" Spike called.

"What do you mean, you found me?"

"Shortly after I cast the spell, you disappeared."

"I think I was back in my own dimension."

"Then it must work by being in a deep sleep…Wait, that doesn't make any sense!"

"I was told that it was a mind spell and that this is all in my head."

"If that's true, imagine something to appear, and then it really is a dream."

I tried to think of somepony delivering the parts to Twilight's machine, but nothing came.

"Well this is just lovely. When I sleep in either world, I just wake up in the next."

"Which means, you're trapped between the two dimensions until we get this machine built."


	43. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the delayed posting, but I've been doing other things for a while and things came up which prevented me from continuing, so this is going to part of a triple update. Once again sorry for the neglect, and enjoy the next three parts to the story.**

"Well this is just the icing on the cake. Not only am I trapped between dimensions, or whatever this place is, I'm also stuck switching worlds whenever I sleep. I don't know what's worse, never being able to sleep, or being stuck here."

I noticed Twilight took obvious offense to that.

"So, you're saying that you don't like it here?"

"I'm sorry, but honestly, the other dimension is my home and I have a special somepony over there. It's nothing personal to you, but I just don't want to be doing this anymore."

"Doing what?"

"This…I've done some terrible things, and I want to make it up to my friends, but I can't being stuck here, and it will only worry Dash if I don't wake up until I sleep here before she wakes up out there."

"I understand, somewhat, but you can only do this for so long before your body becomes exhausted and you become stuck permanently."

"Great, more good news. Is there any possible way to work on it before all the parts are in?"

"Well, I could substitute a few parts, but I won't be able to complete it without some of the key parts."

"Wait a second, I just thought of something…"

"If it involves you using your powers, the answer is no. You are too badly hurt to put too much strain on your body and will most likely exhaust you even faster."

"Come on Twilight, my alchemy and distortion barely even take energy at all, and I could quickly replace all the parts right here and now."

"I know you want to get out as soon as possible, but you still have to take it easy."

"Twilight, I know you want to look out for me, but I'm going to do this. I promise you I'll be fine."

"Sheesh, you're almost as bull-headed as…" she broke off, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just been hard without her. We just haven't been the same. Pinkie has been in her bakery most of the time but occasionally hangs out, Fluttershy is a mess, Applejack almost never stops working, Rarity doesn't put as much heart into her dresses anymore."

"I'm sorry. I never knew exactly how bad it was here, but things over in my dimension haven't exactly been a cake walk either."

"You mentioned that but didn't really explain fully."

"Right. Well, Discord brainwashed me into helping him take over Equestria and I've let all of my friends down. Discord was recently thrown out, but took me with him into the mind spell and Celestia is back in power. Dash hasn't slept since the incident, which I don't even know how long ago that happened."

"I guess you can help me make the parts, but on a couple conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"After you make the parts, you will take it easy and you will not help in the actual building of the machine."

"Fair enough, as long as this gets done soon. So do you have a picture or an idea of what they're supposed to look like?"

"All the pieces are in this blueprint, and the missing pieces I've circled."

I try my best to replicate the parts based on the blueprints.

"So about how long again will it take?"

"About a week or two. You may need some things to keep you awake to stop you from switching worlds too often."

"I could try and stay awake in my world and then come back here when it's finished."

"But there's no way of knowing when exactly I'll be done with this."

"Then I'll periodically check in. Come on Twilight, I need to be with her so she doesn't get even more stressed."

"Fine, but I used the sleep spell too recently to use it again. You'll have to find another way."

"Strangely enough, I do know a way."

"I'll be working on the device if you need me."

"Alright."

"But don't leave the library. If you pinkie promised Pinkie and she sees you walking around, it won't be pretty."

"Oh, right…how long until tomorrow?"

"We still have another 9 hours to go."

"Ok, then. I'll switch worlds for a little while, and I'll see you when I see you."

"Ok. At least that way you won't be in any trouble."

I went upstairs and tried to sleep, but I woke up again in Dash's bedroom. It was morning and Dash wasn't there. I flew downstairs and she was looking outside the window.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head, sleep well last night?"

"I wish."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain this…"

"What is it?"

I could hear the worry in her voice, and could sense that she thought it was something about our relationship.

"You know when Celestia and Luna put me in my mind or whatever?"

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I'm still kinda stuck between the two worlds. Whenever I sleep in this world I wake up in that one and same over there, which gives me no sleep at all."

"Ok…and?"

"And that means if I go untreated for too long, I could be trapped in my sleep forever."

"Oh….that's a pretty big 'and'."

"Yeah, but that Twilight is going to build something that will cure this."

"That Twilight? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I know I wasn't because I register pain and nothing that usually happens in my dreams has happened."

"Well it's not that bad. I mean nothing bad happens in your dreams, right?"

"Well, being the son of Discord, I also have some random and disturbing dreams…so yeah, this is bad."

"Why don't we just get Celestia to cure you?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you're under a lot of stress just like the rest of us."

"True. So, when can we go?"

"Right now, I got the best night's sleep I've had in a while and I'm ready to go when you are."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It wasn't really your fault, we know Discord was controlling you, so we're cool."

"Well for now, let's go say 'hi' to Celestia."


	44. Chapter 43

We started to fly outside, but for some reason, my back began to burn terribly, and I lost function in my wings. Dash caught me and brought me back inside.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but as soon as I hit the sun, I got this terrible burning feeling and I couldn't use my wings."

"Let me check."

She walked around me and then facehoofed.

"What? What is it?"

"I forgot all about that brand Celestia put on you."

"What was it supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to react with sunlight. It was supposed to be part of your punishment."

"Well can we get it cured?"

"Maybe? Let me see if I can do anything."

She pulled me into a hug, attempting to heal me. After a couple minutes, she checked.

"Nope, still there."

"Ugh. Seeing how I can't leave, can you get Twilight to get a message to Celestia to come here?"

"I'll be right on it! Don't go anywhere." she joked at me.

"Like I have a choice." I laughed back. I wandered around the cloud house, waiting for somepony to come back with some sort of news for me. I waited for about 30 minutes before Rainbow showed up again.

"So, what's the news?"

"The Princess isn't accepting any mail until her royal guard is rebuilt and whatever threat is left has gone."

"I can't wait that long. I doubt they'll be able to replace THAT many guards before I'm trapped forever."

"We can fix this. Twilight could probably help."

"No she can't, every time she's tried to connect to my mind at all, she's been flung across the room."

"You're right…"

Then I remembered…The Twilight from my mental universe was able to use magic on me to bring me here.

"Wait, there is no harm in trying, right?"

"Trying what?"

"Trying to have Twilight bring me out fully."

"But we already know it's not going to work."

"Just trust me on this, I may have a plan this time."

"You and your plans…You sound just like Twilight."

"Gee, haven't heard that one before." I joked at her.

"So, do you want me to go get her?"

"That would be nice, yes."

She left again, this time, bringing Twilight with her.

"You called?" Twilight asked, still being carried by Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, I need some help."

"I kinda figured, or you wouldn't have Rainbow come get me, by the way, can you put me down now?"

"Oops, sorry." Rainbow lowered Twilight onto the cloud.

"So, what do you need?"

"I think I'm still trapped in my mental dimension Celestia put me in."

"Impossible. You've escaped and shouldn't be having this problem."

"I didn't escape though. The Twilight in my head was helping me get over some wounds and used a sleep spell on me and that's when I woke up in Dash's arms. I also woke up this morning after going to sleep over there."

"That doesn't mean anything. You could just be having residual effects from the spell."

"I could feel pain and it was just as realistic as this moment right now."

"Possible side effects."

"Twilight. You need to believe me on this. At least try to help, please."

"Ugh…Fine, but we all know how this is going to end."

I did my best to let my mental guard down. Twilight, for some reason put me to sleep, and I woke up at the library again.

"What!? Why did she do that?"

"Why did who do what?"

"My world Twilight put me to sleep."

"Oh. Well I've many remarkable progress on this machine, and I'm actually ahead of schedule by a few days."

"That's great, first good thing I've heard all day."

"Oh, you just reminded me. Pinkie wanted to see you back at the bakery for something."

"What?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

"Well, I guess I'll head out then."

"Ok, I'll be working on this then."

"I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

I walked to the bakery, wondering what Pinkie has in store for me for missing the first day of work. I entered the bakery and I was called to the basement. I started down the stairs, and Pinkie started talking.

"Gray, glad you could make it. Have a seat."

She directed me to a chair next to Scootaloo and began speaking once again.

"It has come to my attention that some bakers haven't been reporting as scheduled."

I felt like I was going to get it any minute now.

"There is supposedly a menace that has been destroying some of the bakeries. Many of our workers' bodies have been identified in the wreckage of some of our fellows' bakeries. Practically overnight, we've lost almost all of our bakeries and only a few assistants have survived. We need to further step up our defenses and precautions."

I didn't know what was going on or what to think anymore, except that there was a rogue pony that knew what we were doing and that they had the power to destroy us.

"But luckily, due to some suspicions and spying by Scootaloo, we know that this menace is actually Trixie Lulamoon."

"Are you sure? She seemed like just a show off that couldn't even back herself up."

"Yes, we're sure. Scootaloo overheard her conversation about having no luck finding this type of bakery in Ponyville."

"But what could she possibly do?"

"We 'found' a top secret portfolio about her, and it reveals that she is actually very talented in combat magic, which isn't useful for entertainment, which is her disguise. She trusts nopony except for who she's working for."

"And all this time I thought she was just a pathetic show mare with zero talent."

"She's much more than that, as you can tell, but we don't know for sure if she's acting on her own or part of a larger operation."

"We need to start building a trap then."

"You think?"

"Well, I have a very good idea on how we can pull this off, but we need time and a lot of tranquilizer."


	45. Chapter 44

We started gathering some supplies immediately. They were able to provide the tranquilizer, while I worked on the mechanics and how it would be set up.

There is a button at the top and bottom of the stairs to deactivate and arm the trap. There are mechanical arms hidden in the wall coming from in front and behind, left and right, and top and bottom, so there is no possible way to escape all of them.

We finished building within three days of hard work and, for me, no sleep because since it was my plan, I had a lot to do, and an unknown time limit, I had to get as much done as I could. They even halted drawing the numbers so there wouldn't be any distractions while I worked.

After that was all done, they allowed me to leave and get some rest, so I went back to Twilight's, knowing she would like to know where I've been and what I've been doing.

I wasn't even fully through the door yet, when Twilight demanded "Where have you been?".

"I was with Pinkie."

"For three days?"

"Yes, we are doing a huge project, and she asked that I stay and help her work on it."

"What is this 'project' you're working on?"

"It's a…umm…I'm trying to find a good way to word it…It's like another mmmm thing, you know that big cake thing the Cakes did for that contest thing in Canterlot?"

"That took them weeks to perfect it. How do you expect me to believe you two did it in three days?"

"Umm, magic?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. You aren't like other pegasi."

"So how is the machine coming along?"

"Fine, just fine." She seemed upset, not so much about my whereabouts anymore, but more about the machine.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"It's obviously something. Please, Twilight."

"It's just…I haven't had contact with my friends in so long, and then you showed up and…I feel like I still have a friend left."

"I know it's difficult. Sadly, friends do come and go, but what friends you do have left you need to keep in touch."

"You don't know how hard that is. None of us seem to bother each other anymore. Some of us don't even leave our houses anymore."

"That would complicate things."

"I know that. You are the first friendly face I've seen in a long time…and I think…I'm afraid to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I'll try to find a way to keep in touch, even when all this is over."

"Well, I've never actually tried it, but there is one spell that can establish a mental link."

"Really?"

"Yes, this way I won't feel so alone and go insane." she chuckled.

"We don't want that to happen."

"So are you ready?"

"Ready."

She started charging the spell, but a flash of light struck and sent her flying.

"Ow! What was that about?" Twilight asked, shaking a few knocked over books off of her head.

"Oh, sorry. This happens quite often to the Twilight back home. I don't know why that happens."

"I don't understand why I was able to put you to sleep though."

"I don't know either, unless only sleep spells work on me for some reason."

"But that wouldn't make any sense. Sleep spells are a mental type spell, and I could sense just before I was thrown that something is strongly resisting mind spells. Possibly a 'gift' from Discord when he granted you your powers."

"Possibly. I wonder if it stops resisting when I'm sleeping."

"I would try and experiment that, only problem is that your body disappears when you do sleep."

"Oh, right. So basically it's impossible to keep in touch other than actually being here."

"Yes." she said sadly.

"Well, I'd hate to leave you, but I haven't slept at all during the time I was gone."

"You've been up all that time?"

"Yeah. I'll be back to talk later then."

"Ok. Try not to be too late this time."

"I'll try."

I once again rested, only to wake up…back at the library? I couldn't understand what was wrong.

I walked downstairs and there were differences, so I didn't know if I had stayed and she cleaned up or had returned.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight clearly seeing the confusion on my face.

"What happened? I should have woken up at Dash's cloud house."

"Oh, right. My cloud walking spell was starting to wear off so we brought you here."

"You really scared me for a minute. I didn't know why I was where I had just fallen asleep."

"Wait, you are sleeping with your dream Twilight?"

"No, no, I'm not. Things are a little…different there."

"How different?"

"Well for one, Dash is for some reason dead."

"That's terrible!"

"I know…the dream Twilight comforted me about that fact, and she's alone because they grew apart after her death."

"I couldn't even imagine what I would do without my friends."

"She also wants me to stay because I'm the only pony she's seen as a friend in a long time."

"You can't do that. Eventually, this will pass, and wouldn't that be being disloyal to Dash if you did anything with the dream me?"

"Yes, but I haven't been doing anything. She just wants a friend that she can actually talk to. I'm not planning on betraying Dash anytime soon."

"Good. But I have a question for you? Why are you feeling guilty for a dream version of me anyway?"

"Because, even if she's only just a representation, she still resembles one of the friends I care about. Also, why did you put me to sleep up there?"

"It was to…monitor your progress…within the dream…"

"You were spying on me in my own dream!?"

"It was only to see if what you were talking about was true."

"That's still an invasion of privacy."

"I know, and I feel guilty about that, but I was able to find that it truly is just a dream and nothing more. It's just some residual side effects that will wear off in a couple days max."

"Ok…so I won't be stuck forever?"

"No, and believe it or not, despite being awake for that long, you still only slept about the average time. Humans do have a quite…interesting imagination. Do all humans think of such gory and grotesque things?"

"Oh…you saw that…umm, not all, I don't think. But I was a very disturbed child, having Discord's mentality growing up."

"I see…well, Rainbow Dash is waiting for you back at her house."

"Alright, thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome."

I flew up to Rainbow's house finally relieved that this was all going to be over soon.


	46. Chapter 45

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay again, but sadly I haven't been motivated to write, so I might take longer breaks in between chapters until I feel like getting back into it fully again. Also, a friend of mine decided to write a clopfic of Twilight and Grayscale. If I get enough reviews to post it, I will, BUT ONLY 1 ENTRY WILL COUNT PER PERSON (that means you Kurt!) There is no deadline for it either, so take your time, but I will need about…let's say 10, because I don't think I've had that many unique reviewers. Well, enjoy this next installment…at Trixie's expense.**

I was happy that this was almost going to be over with the world-hopping and that I could live semi-normally again with Dash and not have any more trouble happen. I arrived at her house and I heard her call me.

"Gray? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, stay down there for a minute, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"I guess not."

"Ok, now close your eyes."

I heard her walking down the stairs and something clanking around. She dropped the contents onto the floor.

"Ok…now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see an all too familiar sight. I saw the markings I had made on my throne when I was unwillingly ruling Equestria with Discord. I wasn't too happy about them, but the way they reacted to my touch was still pretty fascinating and fun.

"How'd you get these?"

"Celestia let me take them. This is all that's left of your throne though."

"Do you know what these do?"

"No, they just looked like some designs to show what powers you had. I didn't know that they did anything."

"Wanna see what they do?"

"Alright."

I touched all of the stone markings, and they all reacted in specific ways according to what power they signified. Dash was very impressed with my abilities that I could make such things.

"Wow, that's awesome! I wish I could have seen you sitting on the throne, all of them acting at the same time."

"I'm not too happy about that time…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't think so, being Discord's puppet and all."

"The good thing is now he's on the sun, hopefully his mind will be tougher to escape than mine, and we get to try and be happy again."

"I think I can help with that."

Dash looked at me, it was obvious what she wanted, and we headed upstairs to her room. We hopped into her bed, giggling the whole way, and I got on top.

I kissed her neck and slowly went down to the base of her left wing. She moaned in pleasure from my playing with her sensitive wing. I began to harden and I also started stroking her wings with my magic. As I was about to enter her, we heard a voice outside her window and we saw Twilight in her balloon.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

We both screamed, more out of embarrassment of being found as we were about to "do it" than out of fear. I fell out of bed, trying to hide myself.

"What do you want, Twilight? Gray and I were busy with something."

"I just got a letter…addressed to Grayscale. It's from the Princess."

I poked my head up, and Twilight levitated the note over to me and I read it.

"Grayscale…What, no 'dear' or formal greeting? I must speak with you immediately on account of your most recent actions. Come with your friends if you wish, but it is recommended you come alone. From, Princess Celestia."

"I wonder what she wants."

"Probably more punishments. Do you guys want to tag along?"

"I can't, I'm very busy in the library, but I had to make sure you got this. Rainbow, didn't you have something to do with AJ today?"

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot. Thanks Twilight. Sorry Gray, I can't go either, this is important."

"Ok then. Can I at least have a kiss before I go?"

She leaned in and kissed me.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"I hope, if she doesn't kill me first."

"Be safe."

"I will."

I teleported out and arrived at the gates. I was halted by the guards, obviously not too happy to see me due to the recent events.

"Halt! You are not welcome here!"

"Actually, the Princess has requested my audience to speak with me on an important matter. Besides, that wasn't even my doing. Discord had control of me at the time, and I have no intention of harming anypony. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Unless I am personally told by the Princess, I wo-"

"Oh, Grayscale, there you are. Come inside, please."

The guard reluctantly let me pass and follow up to Celestia.

"What is it that you needed, Princess?"

"Twilight had sent me a letter of your…predicament."

"What 'predicament'?"

"She said that you are switching in and out of the mental world and here, and that the other world is…different in social conduct."

"Oh, the cupcakes thing?"

"Yes, but the reason why I called you here was because I was planning on releasing you from that world, but you must complete a certain task inside."

"What kind of task?"

"A task that you normally wouldn't do and would let you know that it's just a dream while you're in there."

"Like?"

"You claim you are loyal to Rainbow Dash, correct, and that you would never betray her?"

"I don't like where this is going…"

"You must find somepony to betray that trust with, which should shock you out of that world for good, but will probably leave you feeling dirty afterwards."

"Can't I just wait for it to leave naturally?"

"You can, but it may take some weeks to fully be rid of the effects. If you accept, I may be able to induce a situation that may work."

"Fine, let's just get it over with…and don't tell Dash what I have to do."

We arrived at her chamber, where she levitated me on the bed, put me in a light sleep, and closed the door.

I woke up in the library, as usual, and looked around. Twilight was nowhere to be found. I looked outside and it was getting dark. I looked around, and there was a note on the inside of the door.

"Gray, if you read this, Pinkie wants you at the bakery. I headed out for a little while and shall return shortly."

I went outside and headed to Sugar Cube Corner, and I saw Trixie heading there as well. I made it to the door, and was tackled, only to see Trixie on top, horn at the ready.

"What's your problem, lady?"

"Do you work here?" she said in a demanding tone.

"Yes I work here."

Her horn grew brighter.

"Then you are one of the bakers."

"No, I'm new. I just keep track of the stock for now."

This seemed to throw her off track a little, but she kept on interrogating.

"What kind of stock?"

"I keep track of the ingredients like blueberries, chocolate chips, flour, sugar, vanilla, that sort of thing."

"So you guys are just a normal bakery after all then."

"Normal bakery?"

"Forget it, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Well, if you would kindly get off of me, I could offer you a muffin. You seem kinda tense."

She seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"Agreed, as long as I can see your stock of ingredients."

"Alright? I don't see why you would want to, but ok."

She followed me inside and told me how she was an agent on a certain matter concerning bakeries and that's she's been paranoid of many ponies. She also told me of her cover up as magician and that she would only speak in third person, which even she thought was annoying to do.

"Ok then, well what muffin will you have?"

"Got any blueberry muffins?"

"Let me check."

I went into the kitchen, stared at the full tray of blueberry muffins, and walked back out.

"Sorry, we're out, but I can make you a fresh batch. Let me just get the blueberries out of the basement."

She looked at me in disgust.

"Hey, I work hard to keep that basement clean. It's definitely sanitary enough to store food."

I walked into the basement, pressed the button to disarm the trap, walked downstairs, and rearmed it. I waited for a little while and I heard her calling down. I looked up at the entrance, hidden from her view, and could see that she knew something was up.

She proceeded, horn at the ready and tripped the laser activating the trap. She took out about half of the needles, but jumped into the other half to dodge the first barrage. She fell unconscious and I strapped her onto the table.

"Well done, Gray. You captured a wild Trixie, hehehe."

Pinkie walked over to Trixie and severed her horn. She grabbed an adrenaline shot and pumped it into Trixie, who slowly came too as the tranquilizer was being overpowered.

"Why, hello there. You've caused us much trouble, killing our employees and destroying our bakeries. Now, we finally get to end all that."


	47. Chapter 46

**Author's note: Hello again everyone. I have some ideas, not about the story, that I might possibly do. The first thing is that I MIGHT start reading fanfictions on youtube, and that starting on the 18****th ****and ending the following saturday, I will be going on omegle to see how many fans I can meet, where you guys will have the chance to add me on skype. Just put "Into Equestria" as one of your common interests and you might get lucky. Well anyway, Trixie has to go to bed now, so enjoy.**

Upon hearing this, Trixie immediately tried to use her magic, to no avail. She looked up and noticed the blood dripping from her horn and saw that her horn had been cut.

"No…No no nononono! How could I let my guard down!?"

"Aww, Trixie, don't be sad, we can still give you that muffin you wanted. Hehe." Pinkie tormented/offered.

"Keep your dirty muffin."

"Sheesh, just trying to be nice on your death tray."

She picked up a surgical knife and stepped closer to her. Trixie started screaming, knowing what would happen, as she'd seen it in the bakeries she destroyed. Pinkie started to carefully cut the cutiemarks off, causing Trixie to scream even louder.

The average process of the cupcake making continued and finally the harvest, where Trixie had given up her fight and was barely conscious . One by one, Pinkie pulled out the organs, not making any wise cracks about them this time, but avoided the lungs and heart, so she would stay alive, even if just for a few moments longer despite the lack of everything else.

"So Trixie, I hope you enjoyed the little party we had, but nopony can have a farewell party without a drink."

Pinkie pulled out a bottle of sarsaparilla and jammed in into her mouth, and thus began Pinkie's chant.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

I could see the fluid go to her lungs, as all of her focus was on breathing at the time, and she passed away.

"Aww. She didn't finish it."

I heard a voice calling to me. It sounded like Celestia.

"Hello?" I said out loud.

"Hi, Gray." Pinkie said.

"No, I think I'm hearing a voice."

"Is it talking right now, because I don't hear it."

"Yes, it's talking right now…I think it's Celestia." Pinkie gasped.

"Can she see anything?"

I asked if she could see anything and she replied.

"Yes, she can see, but only through my eyes."

"Then get out, hurry! Don't look at anything, just get out until she's gone."

Pinkie pushed me all the way up the stairs and outside.

"Sorry, Gray, I can't have you mess this up for us, not for how long we've been doing it."

"I understand, but what would happen if she saw anything?"

"I don't want to say anything in case she's listening, but let's just say you would have been broken the most sacred Pinkie Promise."

"Oh dear, Celestia that's bad."

"So just hang out at Twilight's for a few days until we finish our order, and then you can come back, but don't tell her ANYTHING about what we do. We can't have anyone knowing what makes our bakery special besides our other employees."

She closed the doors, and I was left alone, except for Celestia who'd been quiet the whole time I was being pushed out.

"Umm, Princess?"

"Yes, Grayscale?"

"Do have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten me into?"

"I had to get you out of there."

"Why?"

"Because, the event wasn't taking place there."

"The induced one?"

"Yes, I suggest you head back to the library. Twilight must be worried."

"Ok…Wait a second…The 'event' is with Twilight isn't it?"

"What better way to shock you out than 'cheating' on Dash with my star pupil."

"Please don't say 'cheating'. Oh, yeah. Have I told you how much I'm resenting this right now?"

"No, but you may have showed some signs back out here, but now that you're there, you may as well do it."

"This is make-up for missing the last punishment, isn't it."

"This might have something to do with it."

"I really hate you right now, you know that?"

"You'll get over it, now go."

"Fine."

I was so caught up in the conversation, I didn't even realize I had made it to the library until I smashed my face into the door. Twilight was home and opened the door.

"Oh, hi Gray! I see you got my note."

"Yes, I did."

"I actually just got back to this mess." I looked inside and found it to be completely disorganized and untraversable.

"SPIKE! Where are you?!" Twilight yelled, as Spike popped up out of the massive pile of books scattered all about the floor. "Twilight! I can explain! I was... well, this thing, it... I was only trying-"

"Never mind, Spike. Just help me clean all this up." Twilight began using her magic to sort out the overly large mess of scattered texts.

"Fine, I'll go start on the upstairs rooms..." Spike quickly ran off before Twilight could question him about what he had said.

"How did any of this even happen?" Twilight asked to nopony in particular. "Grayscale, you wouldn't mind helping me with some of this, would you? It would go a lot quicker with two ponies levitating books instead of just one."

I figured I should try to help, so I began levitating books and putting them into place as well.

I was reading the titles of books to find out where they were supposed to go, and I came across a book that had no title on it. I flipped through the book to see if I could find any sort of title, and came upon pages and pages of scripty notes and writing. 'Is this Twilight's diary?' I curiously skimmed several entries, finding one in particular that caught my interest from several days ago.

"July 23rd:

I had another strange dream, similar to all the other ones I've been having lately. I start talking to Grayscale, we get closer and closer, and suddenly I'm in bed mating with him. I don't know why I keep having these kinds of dreams, but everytime I do, I feel strange... I think I might actually have some kind of feelings for Grayscale. I'm actually rather curious as to what it would feel like. I can't even imagine how good the intimacy would feel ; to feel such a sensation of pleasure in my body, otherwise unimaginable.

I read this, feeling a little guilty about invading her space, but also I didn't because Celestia was most likely behind this. I also couldn't say that it wasn't interesting, and that I had started poking out a little.

I heard a loud thud behind me. I turned around to find Twilight staring at me and the levitating open diary.

"So, I see you read my diary."

"Twilight, I can explain-"

"And something tells me you liked what you saw..." She had looked down and saw my slightly exposed member.

"Uh..."

Twilight turned away from me with a smirk and began levitating more books onto the shelves, and I thought that was the end of it.

I went to put up a book by hoof when he felt something bump into my crotch. Twilight was still smirking, slowly rubbing herself against me, causing me to practically penetrate her right there.

"Whoa there! Not yet, come follow me upstairs." She said with a provocative tone. I followed her, not thinking of anything but the guilt of the next few moments.

We went upstairs, Spike nowhere to be found, but the balcony window was open and a sheet rope was tied to the railings.

"Oh, that little sneak. Oh well, I was going to get him to leave anyway. Get on the bed, please."

I hesitated a little, but she gave me extra encouragement and I hopped on. I felt a magical force gently push me down and spread my wings like I had done to Dash. I felt the warmth and the magical stroking of my sensitive wings, making me moan a little.

"Good thing I studied up on pony anatomy, because I know all the sensitive spots on a pegasus." She kept on stroking my wings magically and flipped me on my stomach and started licking the back of my neck.

"Nearly the whole back is sensitive on a pegasus." she told me as she continued stroking and licking.

I teleported out from underneath her and she gasped. I decided if I was being forced into this, I would at least enjoy it. I levitated her onto her back.

"Now it's my turn." I said, inching my mouth to her horn. I started licking it and tenderly sucking on it, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

After a few moments, her horn magically discharged and Twilight was panting.

Twilight flipped me on my back and was lying on top of me.

"Now this is where the real fun begins." She grabbed hold of my cock and slid it inside her, trying to suppress her pain with magic.

It was very warm and wet inside of her and I could feel her pulse, gently pleasuring me.

She started bouncing and we had finally started. We were both moaning, nearly in unison as she once again started stroking my wings.

I could feel like that I was getting close, but then I felt an intense heat inside of her and the urge was gone.

"Can't have that now can we? We want to make this last as long as possible, right?" Twilight said with a grin. I just nodded dumbly, still enjoying Twilight's feeling.

My wings started to hurt and flap wildly, lifting us up into the air. I kept flying, hugging Twilight and still sliding in and out of her.

I could feel I was getting close again, but Twilight was too pleasured to think about it so I warned her about it.

"Lower us down for a second." she nearly screamed out in pleasure. I obeyed and I ended up on top of Twilight.

She encompassed us both in a purple warming light. "Continue, please!" I kept pumping in and out, feeling as close as I had ever been before and we both came an earthshattering orgasm and we both nearly passed out.

Spike snuck back into the library and searched for Twilight, finding both of us in the bed, half asleep, and ran back downstairs and out of the library.

When we recovered and were actually able to focus, we noticed that the floor was wet and the bed was soaked through.

"Well that was an interesting experience. I can't wait to tell the Princess about it!"

I fell asleep, exhausted from all of that and woke up again in Celestia's chamber with Celestia having a smug look on her face.

"I bet you really enjoyed that." I said.

"As a matter of fact, that was to be expected."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I only planted the diary and gave her the memories of it, she did all the rest on her own."

"That's not what I asked though…"

"Yes, I did enjoy it. I've never seen such joy and excitement from my student in a long time."

"You remember that wasn't real right?"

"Yes, but who's to say you won't act on it later?"

"Because of my loyalty with Dash is too great to do anything like that to her outside of a dream."

"And that is an important quality of a good mate. She is lucky to have one that matches her sense of loyalty."

"Umm…thanks."

"You can go now, the spell has been broken and your friends await."

**Author's note: I got lazy, so I basically uploaded the clopfic my friend made with some changes here and there to make it fit better. The Omegle offer still stands, but the youtube one, you guys can decide on if I should do it or not, I really don't care either way. If I do end up doing the youtube thing, I'll give my channel name so you can find me. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Author's note: No luck finding anyone, so, yeah…if you'd like to chat, send your skype name in a PM, if not, just ignore this message. Time has once again been getting away from me, so sorry for the delay.**

I was flying back to Dash as fast as I could, knowing that I could finally live my life again, but I still felt guilty about the forced incident with Twilight. I couldn't let her know about what had happened, or we could be over. I decided to bury the guilt, which usually works, by secretly making it up to her.

After too long a time of flying, I made it back to Cloudsdale and checked Dash's house. Nopony was there, but I remembered Twilight told her she had something to do with Applejack today, so I went to Sweet Apple Acres and saw the two doing something similar to their "Iron Pony" competition.

I didn't want to disturb them, so I grabbed a cloud and watched from above.

"How about a little wrestlin'?" challenged Applejack.

"You're on!"

They started rumbling and rolling in the dirt, and I subconsciously took a sip of a drink. I kept on watching, and it was actually pretty close, Rainbow getting out of being pinned with her agility, and Applejack not giving her much ground to work with either.

Eventually, it did end with Rainbow being pinned.

"Better luck next time, Rainbow."

"I almost had you that time. It would have been a different story if you'd let me use my wings."

"Come on, Rainbow, let's be honest here, you know Ah' would have bucked you right outa the sky." Applejack playfully challenged again.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Prove to me you could buck me out of the sky."

I took another sip, then I realized that I was even drinking at all.

"What the? When did I get this?"

I banished it, then I focused and tried to make another one, and I did.

"Cool, I can make food now, only bad thing is, now I'm becoming more like my father as far as powers."

While I was experimenting with that, I realized I heard flapping, turned around and saw Dash carrying Applejack.

"Howdy, partner. Enjoying the show?"

"Oh, hi guys. Yeah, you guys are a pretty good match."

"Thank you kindly. Hey, Rainbow?"

"Yeah, AJ?"

"Which one of us do you think would win? Me or him?"

"Definitely him…unless he can't use his powers or wings."

"Is this a challenge I hear?"

"What if it is?" Applejack asked.

"If it is, then I say…challenge accepted."

"Then it's settled, no powers, an' no wings."

Rainbow lowered Applejack to the ground and I followed.

"Ah' trust you enough not to use your powers, but let me just tie up those wings for you."

"Ok, fair enough."

She lassoed me and tied my wings to my body, which felt really uncomfortable and immediately made me want to stretch my wings.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, not sure about the uncomfortable feeling in my wings.

"Wait a sec AJ."

"What is it, Rainbow?"

"Don't hurt him too bad, I want to finish what Twilight interrupted earlier."

"Sure thing, as long as he says uncle."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence in me, Dash." I joked.

"Ready, set, WRESTLE!" Dash announced.

Applejack was pretty quick, but I managed to dodge her lunge and tackled her myself. She bucked me off, but held on so I landed on my back just above her head. She flipped over and tried to pin me, but I blocked her hooves from hitting my shoulders, and threw them to the side and rolled to get her off me.

She recovered quickly and tackled me again, and put me in a lock. I tensed to the point where I couldn't get put in a tighter hold, but was also relaxed enough to not get hurt as bad.

Being the way I am in fights like these, where I stay calm until I counter and do a reversal, I managed to get one of my forelegs free and behind AJ's neck, where we both struggled until our heads were down in the dirt.

This loosened her grip just enough for me to squeeze out and gain some room.

"You're pretty good there, partner."

"Not bad, yourself."

"You ready to give up yet?"

"You kidding? We just started."

I lunged this time, but she jumped, grabbed my hooves and landed on my back, and pinned me.

"An' we just finished. You got a lot of fight in you, and you know how to use your head."

"Thanks. Could you untie me now?"

"Not a problem."

She bit the rope and pulled and it came loose.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would. There aren't many that can get out of locks like that around here." semi-complimented Dash.

"It's not like I haven't done this before, but she's really the only one that I faced with any real experience, I guess."

"Well, you put up a mighty fine fight there, an' you kept your part of the bargain too. Oh yeah, before Ah' forget, Ah'm gonna need you here for tomorrow."

"But…winter's almost here. I thought you guys were finished harvesting."

"Yes, but we left you what your work load would have been for quite a while now."

"So how many?"

"About 250 trees."

"That's nothing."

"But, you are only allowed to use your wings. No magic."

"Didn't Twilight help harvest with her magic?"

"Yeah, but that's because I was way behind an' would never finish. You, on the other hoof, have much more time."

"Can I at least use magic to bring the baskets up?"

"I don' see a problem with that."

"Thanks. So when do you need me for?"

"Bright and early."

"Alright, I just need an alarm clock."

"Don' worry, as long as you're here by 7:30. Dash is usually up by 7 most o' the time anyway."

"I've noticed. Ok, so I'll be here by 7:30"

"Alright. Have fun you two." Applejack walked back to the house.

Dash and I headed back to her place, when Twilight called down for me.

"You go ahead, I'll be there soon." I told Dash.

"Ok, I'll get things ready." She took off like a bullet to her house, while I slowly floated down to Twilight.

She was blushing slightly and had a hard time looking at me, it seemed, and I feared the worst.

"Hey, Twilight. What did you need?"

"Umm…I…don't know how to explain this, but um…the Princess…"

"Yeah…?"

"She sent me a…_very_ detailed letter…about what you did to dream Twilight…"

"Ok, this is what happened, she induced the situation, saying that it would shock me out of the whole dream world la-la land thing."

"Well she definitely left that out."

"She also said, after I was done, that who's to say that I wouldn't do the same thing to you? So I think she's just toying with me and trying to get you in on it too."

"Oh…" she seemed disappointed.

"Sorry, Twilight, I refuse to be disloyal to her, especially with one of her friends."

"I understand, and your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." I gave her a little hug, and she blushed deeper, and I flew off with a "Bye."

I flew up to Dash's house, and, for some reason, she wasn't there. I searched the house and found a note on the bed.

"'Dear son'….What! He's back already! 'Dear son, guess what. I'm bAAAaaack! I'm going to get to the point here. I have your little girlfriend with me, and the only way to find her is to solve my riddle. While you're thinking while I ramble, why not slow down and take a gamble. There is only one place to find your friend pegasus, but if you don't, for you, all is lost.' What is wrong with him that he won't give me a damn break."


	49. Chapter 48

I reread the riddle, trying to figure out where I was supposed to find her, but it didn't take me long to figure it out.

"Why would he take her to Las Pegasus? I need to end him once and for all, but I need help…and I know my friends won't be too happy with a death, even of a villain…except…"

I headed over to Sugar Cube Corner, trying not to act like anything was wrong so I wouldn't draw attention. I didn't see Pinkie anywhere, but Mrs. Cake was running the front desk.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Red is?"

"Oh, he's upstairs with Pinkie, but they said they were busy."

"Thanks."

I walked upstairs and into Pinkie's room. I paused, as the awkwardness of the situation was just too much. Red was tied to the bed, and Pinkie was licking his chest, but both froze when I walked in.

"Umm….yeah, can you give me like five minutes."

"Yeah, just…meet me outside…it's important."

"Ok."

I waited outside, trying to get that image out of my head, and Red came out as well with Pinkie.

"Yeah…sorry you had to see that…" Pinkie apologized.

"So what's up?" asked Red.

"Hold on, Pinkie, I need to borrow Ryan for a while…alone."

"Okie dokie, admittedly I haven't been working as much with him around, so I can catch up again." Pinkie hopped back into the bakery.

"So what's up?"

"Follow me, I'll explain on the way."

We flew to the train station, and I explained on the way.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"GOD DAMN IT, GOD DAMN IT, GOD DAMN IT…GOD DAMN IT! HE BROKE THE RULES! HE BROKE THE RULES! EVERYONE'S GONNA BE MAD CAUSE HE BROKE THE- HE BROKE THE RULES!"

"Yeah, nice reference, but don't make a scene, he'll know we're coming otherwise."

"So where are we going again?"

"Las Pegasus."

"Yay, I wonder if they'd let us gamble."

"Seriously? You're seriously thinking about gambling?"

"Yeah, dude. I'm a card shark in my spare time."

"Well, what you do with your money isn't my business, but I need your help."

"Wait, aren't we gonna get the others?"

"No, you are the only one who wouldn't object to killing Discord."

"But he's awesome though…"

"And he also kidnapped Dash, made my life a living hell…in both worlds, and made me hurt all of you guys. I think I should be allowed to end him after all he's done to me."

"Well when you put it that way…"

We bought a couple tickets to go to Las Pegasus, and we went on our way.

"Hey, Gray…how long do you think this train ride will take anyway?"

"I don't know, I've never been."

We traveled for a few hours, just watching the landscape go by, when a thug-like pony tapped my shoulder.

"Are you Grayscale?" he said in a low, gravelly voice.

"Who wants to know?"

"This is our man!"

Suddenly more ponies, dressed in black suits with a white coat crashed through the windows all over the train, sending everypony on the train into a frenzy of screams and confusion. A couple ponies crashed in through the windows behind me and Red, knocking us both out and it all went dark.

I woke up, and I could tell I was being carried in a bag, just by the movements, feeling of the material, and the space I had inside. I used scorch in an attempt to break out, but no effect, except for being dropped.

"I think he's awake, boss." I heard a pony say faintly.

"Who are you guys?" I asked through the bag, still not being able to see out of it.

"Discord has personally asked me to take care of you."

I tried to magically untie me out of the bag, also with no effect.

"Don't bother. We have a special fabric that is fireproof, wrapped with an anti-magic lace, you aren't getting out anytime soon."

"If you think that you will get away with this, you're wrong. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"On the contrary, we know exactly who you are, son of Discord, and we know you won't do anything either, especially if it means harming your _pwecious wittle Dashie_."

"Don't you touch her, or I swear, I will personally-"

"Yeah, yeah, save the death threats for later."

I was hit in the head with a very hard object, almost metallic and was knocked out again. I woke up again in a dark room, but I could see boxes in the darkness. I was tied to a chair.

I looked around the room, and saw that that there were cameras everywhere, and guards everywhere as well, all wielding guns. I didn't see Red anywhere and realized that he wasn't brought with us.

I guess they saw me moving, because they turned on the lights, and the only different pony walked up to me. He was an orange unicorn, but didn't seem to fit the part as a bad guy.

"So glad our little guest has awoken." As he said that he kicked the chair so I fell on my face. "I hope you find it comfortable here."

"No, as a matter of fact, I am not. But if you would be so kind as to tell me where Discord is so I can deal with some family matters-"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. He's not even here."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you actually think that he would be that stupid to stay where the only real threat to him is being held? He's arrogant, not a fool."

"I'm so sick and tired of all of this. I suggest you untie me right now, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? If you haven't noticed, there are guards all over this room, and even if I died, you or your little girlfriend wouldn't make it out either."

A TV was lowered and it was in black and white. It was Dash tied to a chair in a smaller room and guards were around her as well. She was struggling, then a guard butted her in the stomach with his gun.

I was, needless to say, pissed off to the max. I focused on the TV, and tried to make the ground swallow the guards in her room, and it worked. The others saw and took aim at me, but I levitated the guns out of the guards' hooves and distorted them together to make a Gatling gun-type weapon. I scorched out of the chair and grabbed the gun and started spraying the guards.

I focused on the TV again and teleported into her room.

"Gray! I'm so happy to see you! Was that you who did that to those guards?"

"Yeah, now let's go!"

I distorted the wall and we walked through, but ended up in a much larger room, with many more guards, and the same orange pony that was in my room earlier.

"Give up, we have you surrounded. There is no escape for you."

When all was quieter, we heard a faint noise, sounding like a scream, and getting louder. A loud bang was heard on one of the aluminum garage-type doors and a large dent was put into it. The guards opened it to find Red, on the ground, recovering from running into the door.

"Oh…hey, guys."

A few of the guards took aim at him, but I quickly teleported to him and teleported us both back to Dash. I gave him the gun I had, and changed it a little to hold the bullet chain which I had coming out of the ground. I made a few pistols for me that I could levitate.

"Dash…I want you to get out of here. Don't worry about us, we just have a little business to take care of."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Aww isn't that sweet, fellas?" mocked the orange pony.

"Don't make this difficult, just go!"

"No, I'm not going anywhe-"

I distorted the wall next to us that lead outside and levitated her out and sealed it.

"Hey, guys." Red started.

"Let's talk this out."

"I don't speak jackass, but…"

"I've got a damn good translator."

We started unloading and the firefight had begun.


	50. Chapter 49

**Author's note: Sorry…I would've written sooner, but….Fighting is Magic and Kyle with challenging me every night trying to beat me and playing til midnight…yeah…but, uh, yeah…can't wait for the real thing to come out. Anyway, enjoy the blatant RvB and Prototype 2 reference(s).**

We took a few shots and ducked behind some cover. I levitated my pistols out and started unloading in random, hoping to hit something, while Red would occasionally peek out and shoot a few bullets and hide again.

"Hey, Red."

"Yeah?"

"Maine and Tex on Long shore?"

"Wait, can you do that?"

"I don't know, but what better time to test?"

"Go for it."

I concentrated really hard on the looks of the characters and the scenery from that one facility and tried to distort it all to look like it, water and everything.

(Red always liked Agent Maine, just for his badassery, and I have been called Tex, mainly because of my name on XBOX, but I don't care if Tex is female, she still kicks ass.)

I changed the other ponies into ODST's, just to give it more of a certain feel that only Halo can bring (and to avoid humans vs. pony animal cruelty). When I was done, the boxes were mostly gone, and there were the big metal crates instead.

Red and I welcomed the idea of having fingers back for a change, but the others were confused and couldn't hold the weapons they had. I wasn't exactly experienced in the distortion of actual areas or living things, so there were complications. Red lost his wings and so did I, but some of the others that I transformed still had their hooves, their heads, and wings or horns, making them look ridiculous.

Red still had the minigun, but at least I got our characters right, right down to the suit. The minigun didn't look right, so I changed it to a bruteshot, Agent Maine's signature weapon.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The previously transformed ponies didn't know how to use their appendages properly and fell into the water, leaving very few left to fight. What used to be about fifty to sixty guys, ended to be about ten, which were the few that kept the wings and horns.

"What, you think that little magic trick would stop all of us?"

"No, actually, I was hoping for a bigger challenge."

"Well, you've only leveled the playing field by practically disabling yourselves as well."

"Oh, you don't know how wrong you are." Red commented.

"Yeah, we've been humans for nearly our whole lives, besides the few months we've been living here, so in human terms…you guys are so fucked right now."

I had purposefully put the more serious ponies in a different color armor than the normal ODST armor, just so we could take them out first.

We quickly took care of them with no problem, seeing how they could only really slap, bend their wrist and could barely walk, and the armor did restrict as fluid of a motion to fly. When the final three guys were left, being the leader, the thug, and a female assistant who hadn't said much, but was almost always beside him, we just stood in a pre-battle stance, and while we were beating the other guys, they at least learned to walk better and knew how to work the fingers.

Naturally, it wouldn't be much fun if I just left them without any way to protect themselves, so the thug had his big muscles, the assistant had dual knives, and the leader…well he had his horn. I went off to take the leader and assistant, while Red re-enacted the scene where Maine punches the big muscle guy and knocks his head off.

The two humans had learned pretty quickly, but were still a little sluggish in their movements, giving me time to dodge and attack back, or just run around hitting them, just to piss them off.

Red joined the fight after he finished living his favorite scene, and we started kicking ass. Red shot the leader with the bruteshot, but caught it in his magic and threw it back, sending a cloud of smoke. Red threw the bruteshot and it cut off his horn, and knocked him away with a roll. He picked it up the gun and shot a few more shots, sending him screaming into the water.

I was still fighting the assistant, and I had kicked her in the face, sending her sprawling and hanging on to the edge. I knew what Red was planning to do when he picked up the cut off horn, so I levitated it to give it an aura, and her to have her think she was being saved, then Red dropped the horn and I let go, and she fell into the water as well.

"That was AWSOME!"

"Yeah, but really unoriginal."

"Who cares?"

"Didn't you say you were reading about me on fanfiction a long time ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Anybody who reads this story…they care…maybe."

I distorted the area back to the way it was and ourselves back into ponies, only to find that Red and I were on one of the catwalks, and the water, was just a small drop from the floor below, revealing some of the ponies were still alive, but kept their injuries from the human fights.

"Hey, Gray?"

"What?"

"Can I finish them off…please?"

"Ok."

"But I need your help…"

"With what?"

"Hammerhoof…please, please, please, I've been waiting to do that this whole fight!"

"Hammerhoof? Oh, now I get it."

The ponies below were starting to recover.

"So can we do it?"

"Sure."

"Yes!"

I distorted the ground and made two large blocks and fit them around Red's hooves. We flew out of the warehouse, and Dash followed us.

"What's been going on in there? I saw these weird tall things in weird armor and the area changed and then it went back to normal and...just…what's going on?!"

"Yeah, let's just say I can distort more than stone."

"Yeah, and why wouldn't you let me stay? I wanted to fight too."

"Oh…you did?"

"Yeah, nopony holds me against my will and gets away with it."

"Well, Red and I were just about to finish this fight, so if you want to help with the finishing move…"

"Yes, so what are we doing?"

"We are all going to fly straight down at top speed, and I'll do the rest."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"I was hoping for something…more."

"If you aren't satisfied, I'll let you hit on me later for neglecting you, now let's just do this."

"Fine."

We flew up really high, and we could see for many miles, including an ant-sized train going off in the distance. We flew down as fast as we could, and in no time we made a seemingly impossible spectrum of light, where it extended red and black first, then multiple shades of gray,(not trying to reference that book here, just the choice of words) and then finally a rainbow.

As we neared the warehouse, I spiked the blocks on his hooves, and once we hit the floor, I distorted a huge array of large spikes that consumed and tore up the building, which actually made Rainbow and I get blasted away from the impact.

I was badly hurt, as I was scraped up by some of the spikes. I saw Rainbow nearby, seemingly unharmed, and walking over to me with a limp.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I got scraped up pretty bad, but I'll live. You?"

"I just hurt my leg."

"Have you seen Red anywhere?"

"No, not since the impact."

We both grew wide eyed and started calling for him. Out of nowhere we hear something.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUU! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Found him…"

"Yeah…kinda figured."

He walked over to us.

"I love you so much, no homo."

"You're welcome. Time to head back."

"Aww…"

"What?" Dash and I said in unison.

"But…it's pony version of sin city man…we gotta gamble…or at least stay the night."

"Ugh…fine, I guess we can squeeze in some sightseeing."

"YAY!"

Red started leading us to the other side of town, and walked up to a fancy looking casino.

"Good afternoon, Master Red."

"Oh, hello again, Chip, here's a little somethin' somethin'."

"Thank you, Red, oh by the way, your suite on the third floor has been prepared."

"Nice."

Rainbow and I are just staring, shocked by what was going on right now.

"What?"

"How do you, when did you, what huh?"

"Oh, yeah…you were missing for a while and yeah…I gambled a bit and won…a lot."


	51. Chapter 50

**Author's note: I have realized something…mainly about this story and how I update. I seem to mainly update this when I'm upset as a way to vent, which is usually around school time, which for me starts on Friday of this week. I haven't posted during the summer, because I've been hanging with friends and having a great time, with a few updates here and there so I didn't keep you guys in the dark for long. Now that school is approaching tomorrow, I may start updating daily again, BUT THIS IS NOT OFFICIAL. It all depends on how much work I get and how many hours I have to work on it to complete it. Anyway, enjoy this new installment. PS. My mic makes me sound really stupid, as I've recorded a section of a fanfiction and it sounded terrible, so I might have to get a new mic before I start doing readings.**

"Wait a minute…what do you mean 'you were missing for a while'?"

"Well…I was still on the train when I woke up, so I came here looking for you, and I just couldn't resist gambling a bit…and I've been here a week."

"A WEEK!? How was I out for that long?"

Dash came forward and told me.

"I was kidnapped from my house and was stuffed in a bag. There was a little hole in the bag and I saw them bring me to this little shack thing. I heard some more ponies come in and they had this weird container that had this gas in it. They might've put you in that before they put you in a bag."

I turned to Red.

"And why didn't you stop to look for us?"

"I did, then some guys were looking for a dealer, and offered to pay, then I started playing a bit and winning, and I now have a huge pile of bits. Oh, speaking of that, hey Dash, how much are red and blue bits worth?"

"Red and blue bits? I've never seen those before."

"Well they said 50 on the blues and 100 on the reds, so…yeah."

"How many do you have?"

"I don't know, but I have my winnings in my room."

We followed Red to his suite, and were greeted by a large mountain of the normal gold, and the new red and blue bits.

"How is that even possible? Is there even that much money in Equestria?"

"Well, yeah, seeing how I have this much."

"And you one all of this in a week?"

"Well it isn't hard when almost every player is hammered, especially when they sometimes pass out and I see their cards."

"Well what made you stop gambling?"

"When I heard random gunfire in the distance and alarms."

"Oh, so you didn't look for us until we were escaping."

"Not true, I looked a little bit the first day, and asked a few drunken ponies if they heard anything about a gray stallion and his rainbow girlfriend."

"Well, anyway, pack up, we're going home."

"But why?"

"Because you've spent enough time over here, and we still need to find Discord."

"Wait, what? Discord's back?"

"Yeah, didn't you see the note?"

"Well I heard the pony that captured me putting a paper down, but it definitely wasn't Discord."

"Well he's still back."

"No he's not."

"What do you mean?"

"They were talking about how late they were with this contract."

"How late were they?"

"A few months, I think."

"So they got this when Discord was in power?"

"I guess so."

"So…he really isn't back after all?"

"I hope not."

"I never knew I could be so mad, yet relieved at the same time."

"Why?"

"Because, the whole reason for us getting into this was to save you from him, only to find out it wasn't even really him. But I'm glad he's not back at the same time."

"Well, I'm just glad you came for me."

"Bow-chica-bow-wow." Red mumbled. Dash looked at him, unknowing of what that meant, and I just stared at him.

"Oh, come on, you have to give me that one."

"No."

"Tell you what, I'm going to go out for a bit, and you two can do whatever you like in here while I'm gone, deal?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Cool with me."

"Good, I'm putting all the money I can in this closet over here, oh and tell my poker buddies where I am if they come looking for me."

Red left the two of us alone after stuffing the closet.

"Ok, so now where were we?" Dash immediately trying to seduce me.

"Well, I think we were like this." I replied, starting to get into it.

I was on top again, starting to rub her wings with my magic again, gently kissing her neck. I was about to enter her, when the door flew open. It wasn't Red, but Pinkie Pie, with a walkie talkie.

"Hey guys, I found them! They're in this suite in Las Pegasus."

"Good work, Pinkie, we'll be right over." replied Twilight on the other end.

Dash and I were frozen in place as Pinkie just kept smiling at us as if nothing weird was going on. Dash finally broke the silence.

"Umm, Pinkie…do you mind leaving the two of us alone for a bit?"

"Okie dokie, and hey, where's Red?"

"He's in the casino playing poker." I answered.

"Oh, did he win anything?"

"Yes, now can you go now?"

"How much?"

"Pinkie!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

She hopped out of the door and down the hall.

"What's with all the interruptions?" Dash asked, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know, like is somepony sending these on purpose?"

"Seems like it."

"Ok, so I'm locking the door, and soundproofing the room, so it's just us with no interruptions."

I magically locked the door and set a barrier that should block outside noises. I looked back at her, and we restarted.

We kissed and I kept rubbing her wings. I slowly brought myself up to her dripping sanctuary, and teased her a bit by rubbing my tip along her slit, and she let out little moans. I kept at it for a while, until she pulled me inside of her, officially starting our little session.

We got a pretty good rhythm going in our thrusts. I cheated a bit and tried to suppress both of us from orgasm with magic, to make it last longer. This went on for much longer, until my pleasure clouded my mind and the spell started failing.

"Dash, I'm close!" I nearly shouted.

"Me too!"

I tried to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around me and pulled me in closer. That last thrust was our climax, and I came inside her. I was a bit worried, but she seemed relaxed about it.

"That was even better the second time." Dash commented.

"Yeah, this time you didn't need to kidnap me, haha."

"Well, I've had trouble with guys in the past, so it's not like I knew how to just talk, and asking Pinkie for a plan didn't exactly help either."

"Well, in a way it did, because we are together now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"So, umm, aren't you worried about…you know…getting pregnant?"

"No, actually. I've been thinking, and I think I want to start a family."

"Really? Do you think we're ready? What about the Wonder Bolts?"

"I haven't really thought about them much since I started dating you."

"So do you really think we're ready to be parents?"

"I think you would make a great dad."

"Do you really think so?"

"As long as you don't follow in your dad's footsteps."

"Yeah, so at least I know how not to treat our kids."

"Yeah. I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Ok, I'll be here."

I unlocked the door and lowered the barrier, then sat on the bed and started thinking. I got deep in thought about what the kids would look like, and the possibility if they might inherit my powers. I interrupted myself with the thought that she might not even get pregnant from this.

The door opened, and Red came in along with Pinkie, and they were talking about partying and stuff.

"Oh, hey Gray. So how'd it go?"

"Good, so did you hear from the other's when they'd be here?"

"Not yet, but maybe by tomorrow everypony will be here." Pinkie replied.

"So why did you guys come looking for us anyway?"

"Duh, because you three were missing for a week!"

"Oh yeah."

"So where did Dash go?"

"In the shower."

"Ok." "Hey Red, did you show Pinkie the money yet?"

"No. Pinkie you gotta see this."

He opened the closet, and Pinkie's eyes lit up. She was speechless with all the bits in the closet.

"It's a nice stash, isn't it?"

Pinkie only nodded, still speechless.

"Hey, Red?"

"Hmm?"

"How many days til Nightmare Night?"

Red started walking to a nearby calendar.

"Oh, wow, thanks for reminding me, It is…five days away! Holy Crap! Dude we gotta get costumes!"

"I got that covered, and I know exactly who we're gonna be."

"Really? Who?"

"Let's just say Slendermane and James Hayler are going to be making an appearance this time."

**Author's note: God damn writer's block, I would have uploaded this on Thursday, but I couldn't think of a cool way to end it off, and, you get my point. Sadly, it has been increasingly difficult to right the story, but I might be able to get it to run smoothly with some of the holidays coming and all. Oh and if you're confused about it being October in there, it's because it was July when Discord took over and then 3 months later, which is October, so yeah. **


	52. Chapter 51

**Author's note: Ok, so I would "excite" you about the most recent events, but that would be a story in itself, so I'm just gonna continue the story, and enjoy.**

"Wh-wha?"

"You heard me."

"Dude…You HAVE to do this! This alone will make it the best Halloween ever!"

Pinkie raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Nightmare Night, right?"

"Yeah, Halloween and Nightmare Night are pretty much the same, and I'm still not completely used to calling holidays what you call them."

"Hmm. Fair enough."

A couple questions popped into my head.

"Hey, Pinkie?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you find us?"

"Oh, we set up a search party, and boy was it really lacking in the cake and decorations, but they told me to look for you guys over near Appleloosa and here, and I just asked around and that pony standing outside this place kept calling him 'Master Red' for some reason."

"Ok, so where and when are we supposed to meet up with the others?"

"They said they'd be right here, so I guess that means we have to stay here until they get here."

"Ugh, ok."

"Why what's wrong?" Red asked.

"Well, the only reason we're here is because this was a rescue mission…I would be enjoying this more if I had come here on a vacation or something."

"Tell you what…because of…recent events, with all the Discorded, mind trapping, kidnapping thing, I'm going to give you and Dash a well-deserved vacation all expenses paid…after Nightmare Night of course."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Yes you do, and your debt will be paid be making this the best Nightmare Night EVAH!"

"You kidding? That's no problem. I thought of a few ideas already that will make this fun."

"Like?"

"What's the point of being Slendermane if there aren't any pages to collect and ponies to collect them, all while in the Everfree Forest."

"Ha, oh, that's gonna be a good time."

"Yeah it is, but I'm going to need time alone to practice that new distortion I used in that warehouse."

"Yeah, that way it will be more realistic. So, what form do you have in mind?"

"Well, the horn isn't a problem, as I can make it out of stone, but the wings may be a problem unless I master that 'living thing' distortion."

"So when are you going to start working on it?"

"Well, I don't have much time, so I might just find and use a, hopefully, body from the warehouse that's mostly in one piece."

I looked at Pinkie, who was just humming away, so I doubt she was paying attention.

"So are you leaving now?"

"Well, I'm not going to just leave Dash, so I'm going to tell her that I'm going to work on something great for Nightmare Night…as soon as she gets out of the shower."

"Why don't you just go in and tell her? It's not like you haven't showered with her before."

"How did you…oh…keep forgetting that that happened before you were brought here."

"Just go in and tell her that you need to work on the thing for Nightmare Night and walk out, it's not like you're really violating her privacy, seeing how you've both seen everything there is to see about each other."

"…I still don't feel right about just walking in on someone while they're in the bathroom."

"Quit being a wuss. Just stick your nose in through the door and tell her if you really don't want to go in there."

"Ok."

The real reason I don't just walk right in, is because I've been trained, like a dog, to respect privacy while someone's in the bathroom. I opened the door a little and stuck my nose in.

"Hello?"

The water was still running, but I didn't hear a response.

"Hello? Dash, you ok?"

I inched in closer and was caught in a surprise kiss.

"Hiya! Were you looking for more?"

"No, I was going to tell you I have some major plans for Nightmare Night, and I need a little practice, so I'm going to train alone for a little while."

"Oh, ok. Are Pinkie and Red still here?"

"Yeah, they're still here."

"Ok, so where are you going?"

"Just on the outskirts of town. Don't want spoilers and It will be easier if nopony is around so I can finish quicker."

"Ok, be safe."

"Will do."

I kissed her again and left her to the remainder of her shower.

"Ok, I'm heading out now, I doubt this will take too long."

"Ok, don't take too long."

"I'll be in before it gets dark."

"Ok, I'll get another room rented for you and Dash while you're gone, cause there isn't enough space for us all to sleep in here."

"Ok, I'll come back here and ask for the room number later."

"Ok, if I'm asleep by then, I'll have a note on the door."

"Why? You tired?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's been a long week, and I've been staying up pretty late to play poker with my buds and my body finally caught up with me."

"Yeah, the week that you could have been looking for your friends instead of gambling."

"Well, by what Dash was saying is that you guys weren't even in the town yet, so you can be quiet."

"Yeah, yeah."

I left the hotel/casino and headed back over to the giant spikes coming out of the town. Police ponies were already there and were clearing the bodies. I didn't want to attract any attention, seeing how I did this, so I just walked passed them.

I saw one that was launched farther away from the sight outside of town. One of the legs was missing, and there was a bit of blood coming from his mouth, but it would still work for what I needed him. I dragged the body farther away from the town until I could just make out the giant spike protruding from the ground.

"Ok, let's begin experimenting a little, shall we?"


	53. Chapter 52

**Author's note: Sorry for the inactivity, but I haven't really been able to think of good/usable ideas for a while, which is my main reason why I haven't been uploading, but also the whole school, homework, and babysitting my cousins is also a contributing factor. If you guys have suggestions, I might do them, and it would probably give me some great ideas for chapters to lead up to said events. Well anyway, enjoy. P.S. I think I fixed the mic so I also need suggestions on what fanfictions to read for youtube, and I'll get to those when I get to them.**

I would think I should start by giving him the leg back, so I had all the appendages to work with. I made a stone rod that resembled a leg and focused my hardest to change it into an actual leg. It seemed to work, but it was discolored, which I wasn't worried about so I just stuck it to where the missing leg was and held my hoof on the body, fusing the leg to the body.

I thought I heard some breathing, and I jumped back away from the body. I didn't see any signs of life, but I still heard the breathing, and I could tell it wasn't a body (which I was very thankful for NOT starting a zombie pony outbreak).

I looked around, both on the ground and in the air, and I saw nothing, not a cloud in the sky or any rock big enough to hide behind. Despite this, I still had to ask.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Oh there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I shrunk in horror as I heard the, all-too familiar, voice, and couldn't see the figure.

"D-d-dad?!"

"That's right."

"Where are you? How did you escape?"

"Oh, I didn't, and I'm still on this wretched sun. I never managed to escape that mind trap spell, but what she didn't know is that it mentally linked us."

"Get out of my head!"

"Oh, Tyler that hurts my feelings, I went through all of this trouble to find you and you're not even happy to hear from me?" he said with a heavily sarcastic tone.

"I'm not Tyler anymore, and no, not really when you hurt my girlfriend, tried to kill me on several occasions, and forcefully made me turn on my friends."

"Hey, I at least apologized for hurting Rainbow Dash."

"I don't care, I've been able to live my life just fine without you, now if you'll excuse me, I'm working on a project."

"Oh, I see how it is. Trying to act civil now that I'm a threat to youl?"

"What?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention, now that I'm in your head, I can make you do anything I want, including THIS!"

A small stone pillar came up and jabbed me in my stomach, and another one, only much bigger sent me flying to my left. I coughed a bit.

"What- *cough* what was *cough* that? *"

"That was me showing control. See…seeing how magic, even yours, is mental, I can control it, and use it whenever I want, however I want, and to whom I want."

"Which means…"

"Yes, if you disobey me this time, you'll be putting more at risk than you'd like."

"That's a cheap move, and besides, what point is there in making a kingdom for you to rule again if you're stuck on the sun for Celestia knows how long?"

"Who ever said anything about making a kingdom?"

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Well, I want some quality time, just father-son talk time, and I can't exactly do that with your friends around now can we."

"You aren't suggesting I…hurt them, are you?"

"In a way, yes. All you need is emotional damage, enough to get some isolation time without disruptions."

"Or, we could start talking now before you make me do something we'll both regret."

"And what would that be?"

I quickly made a sword and levitated it towards my neck, only to have it melted by scorch.

"Nah-uh-ah can't have any desperate attempts of escape now can we? Besides, you'd hurt Dashy-washy more by taking your life than dumping her."

"Fine, you've made your point…now what could we possibly talk about?"

"I don't know…maybe some father-to-son type things?"

"And that would be?"

"Fishing?"

"No…You know what, you obviously know nothing about me, or how to be a real father, and since Dash wants kids I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what!?"

"Yeah, Dash wants to start a family of our own, so if you want, I could teach you a few pointers." I said mainly to insult him.

"Aren't you a little too young?"

"No, you don't even know how old I am, but I'm sure I'm old enough to raise a child."

"Hmm…I'll take you up on your offer, and I'll make sure I don't hurt your friends, but I'll be watching."

I was a little upset, mainly because I wasn't being left alone, but also by his neglect of me and finally actually talking to him jus made it hurt some more.

"So are we good now?"

"Yes, you can continue your little project. Besides, what are you working on anyway?"

"I'm distorting my shape into the greatest and most life-like costume for Nightmare Night ever."

"That's a total misuse of your powers, but whatever."

"And you use your powers for dictation and mischievous pranks, but whatever."

"Touché."

"And I could give you a pointer right now if you'd like."

"Shoot."

"A good father doesn't try to kill his son/daughter because they don't want to rule with them."

"Are you implying something?"

"Maybe. I think you'd have been a better father if you had been more involved in my life, and not trying to force me to turn against loved ones."

"Well those 'loved ones' are my enemies."

"Only because you threatened to drive Equestria into a state of eternal chaos and turned them against each other. Maybe you wouldn't have so many enemies if you made your 'pranks' a little more harmless and good natured."

"But it doesn't seem as much fun."

"Think about the good times when you were actually friends with Celestia and Luna…I bet you had a lot of fun without hurting anypony."

"Those were good times, but we grew apart and they stopped me from pranking, which was my passion back then."

"Well I'm going to work on this project now…"

"Oh no you don't, I haven't had this kind of a talk in centuries. Now let's talk a little about you."

"Ugh, fine."

"So how is school?"

"Good."

"How's your mother."

"Fine."

"Have you made a lot of friends?"

"Dad, it seems more like you're asking a bunch of questions as if I was human."

"It's a start isn't it?"

"I guess, but it's not exactly relevant to my life anymore."

"Fine then, you can ask me a question about you."

"Ok, well, back at home, I've never felt like I fit in anywhere, and I always felt like I was something more, something greater than my body would limit me. Was this because of you?"

"Well, being my son, you were something more powerful than your body would allow you to be, actually weakening your body a bit, and as for fitting in, I don't think you need an explanation, but let's just say you're special."

"What's special about me other than being your son?"

"Well, judging by just how you act, and the fact that you were able to use all of the elements, I believe you, yourself are a bearer of another hidden element, which is too powerful for anypony besides the makers of the elements to know about."

"Are you making this up?"

"No, I found this information during one of my pranks, because the scroll containing it was hidden away in a secret archive deep below Canterlot, but has since been destroyed to keep others from learning of this element."

"And this element is?"

"What do you think, genius? You prattle on about it almost all the time."

"I don't follow…"

"What element do you think is a direct link to all the other known elements?"

I was confused at what his claims were that I was an element bearer, or that he even knew about any of this.

"For heaven's sake, you bear the element of trust. If you are kind to others, they tend to trust and help you more often, if you're honest, they'll trust your judgment and believe you, generosity, they know they can trust you with their problems, and I'm sure you can fill in the rest."

"So…what you're saying is that I, the uninteresting guy that would barely talk to anyone, am not only more powerful than I thought, but also…the linking element to all of the elements of harmony?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it, I'm going to work on my project now, because I've already been delayed too long."

"I know I don't like to make sense, but doesn't any of that sound like it pieces together in any way? I mean you have to see some truth in what I said."

"Tell me one good reason I should believe you."

"You're a human brought into a magical world where talking ponies and mythical creatures live all around, while you and the whole world only thought it was fictional. Need I say more?"

"Good point, but I'm still a little skeptical."

"Good, because you weren't supposed to know about it anyway. The more you don't believe, the better."

"Ok, now I know you're trying to make me believe you with reverse psychology or whatever."

"Believe what you want, just go back to your project and we'll talk later about parenting."

"Oh joy."

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark.

"Great, we've been talking here for hours, how did the time pass so quickly?"

"Are you sure you weren't sleeping when you were talking to me? It's not like you actually had to be awake for our conversation to have it."

"I don't know."

"Oh, and your project is done by the way."

"What?"

"I may have forgotten to mention, being my son, you also have a restless subconscious mind, which may take control of your body and have conversations, while you aren't operating yourself. It's just a small pinch of natural chaos."

I looked at where my project was, only to see a very tall, white stallion with a black horn and waving tentacles, which seemed to be protruding from its suit. I looked closer and touched it, and it toppled over and went back to its natural form of the dead pony I was working on earlier.

"Well, if I could do that in my sleep I guess I'm ready to do it for Nightmare Night."

"Seems like it."

I headed back to the casino and to Red's suite, where there was a note that said that I was in room 328, which was just down the hall. I knocked on the door and Rainbow answered.

"Oh, there you are. I was just about to go to bed. If you had come any later I would have just slept on a cloud, because these beds are pretty crummy."

"So are we sleeping in here tonight?"

"I can manage if I use you as a pillow."

"Let me test out the bed, first.

I got on the bed and it was pretty lumpy and uncomfortable.

"Ok, cloud-sleeping it is."

We opened the sliding door to our balcony where a few clouds were already waiting.

"I didn't think you'd like the bed so I grabbed a few clouds before you got here."

We flew up and plopped on the clouds, which were much more comfortable, though not as warm, so I levitated our clouds together where Dash and I slept in warmth for the night.

**Author's note...again: sorry about that, I realized I never edited when I posted, so it was all just one big lump. Sorry about that.**


	54. Deluxe: Chapter 53

**Author's note: Ok, so sorry about the major lack of activity, but over the past week I've been helping a friend with some serious post break-up depression, and I've even helped set him up with a new friend and they are currently happy together. Also, I won/lost a bet with Red over a little game of Castle Crashers where I said that if we won, I would write the longest chapter I've ever written, which after a 45-60 min battle on insane mode against the freaking Master Cone-head organ-bomb-cannon boss, we won…so I won the bet…but now I have A LOT of work to do on this…I just hope the much larger amount of quantity doesn't take away from my quality…and please give me suggestions on fanfics to read for youtube besides this one.**

I was in a dream, and who else but Discord would be there.

"Oh, hello there, son. Glad you could join me."

"Is this going to be a regular thing when I go to sleep now?"

"Most likely." "Great…So what do you have planned here?"

"It's your dream, you think of something."

The scenery started changing to the Everfree Forest at night. There were children in costumes, looking around in fear.

"I guess it has something to do with Nightmare Night." I said.

"I wonder what gave you that idea?" Dad said sarcastically.

I was about to counter, but I got a sudden feeling of dread and sickness. I turned and saw the white, empty face, slowly coming out of the darkness that seemed to follow it.

I was too scared to move (sadly I, for some reason, am easily frozen in fear in my dreams) while Slendermane slowly reached a tentacle out to me. It wrapped around me and started squeezing my chest and neck, making it very difficult to breathe.

I shocked myself awake, hoping to find a relief of the fear, but I still couldn't breathe, and I quickly spotted why. Rainbow had shifted positions and was lying on my chest with her head resting on her foreleg, which was at my neck.

I gently levitated her off and gasped for breath. I looked inside our room to see the alarm clock, only to find It was 4:15 A.M. I looked around for a bit and saw a very small amount of orange on the horizon, letting me know that the sun was almost up.

I plopped back down on the cloud and just waited and relaxed the best I could, because of the cold. Dash slowly woke up after sensing she was cold, and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"It's only 4:15."

"Why are you up so early?"

"You were kinda stopping me from breathing…"

"Was I? Sorry."

"It's ok."

She hugged me and fell back asleep. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and I just lied there.

"Seems like your relationship runs smoothly."

"Yeah, except for the kidnappings and constant attacks from villains."

"Like me?"

"Yes, like you. You make it seem like it's your job to make my friends hate me."

"Because I am the agent of chaos, and I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make things chaotic and exciting to everypony, now would I?"

"But you seem to centralize on me!"

"Only because I haven't seen you in Celestia knows how long, so you've been missing out and I've been trying to catch you up."

"Gee, thanks, I wouldn't want to miss out on all of that." I said as sarcastically as I could.

"That's what I'm here for, oh, that reminds me. I've always wanted to try this on a wonderful volunteering participant."

"What? What are you going to do?"

"It's already done, and I think I'll sleep for a while. Ta-ta!"

"Wait! Tell me what you did to me!"

I examined myself, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I still had my wings, I was still the same color, I was still a pony. I sighed and immediately found what he did.

"Why the hell would you do this to me?! Why would you turn me into a filly?!"

I could hear chuckling.

"This isn't funny! Change me back RIGHT NOW!"

I continued screaming in my head.

"This is so bad." I accidentally said out loud, and Dash woke up and I turned so she couldn't see my face in case he gave me eyelashes too.

She looked down, trying to find out who said that, but couldn't find the unfamiliar voice that woke her up.

"Gray, who's here? I thought I heard somepony."

She turned me so I was lying on my back, and she gasped.

"Ok…I'm dreaming right now. Gray isn't actually a filly, and I'm going to wake up right now and everything is going to be normal again."

She closed her eyes and opened them again, but I was still a girl.

"Gray…"

I sighed and tried my best to think of an explanation for this without bringing up Discord.

"I don't really know what happened. I heard some chuckling and somepony running, but I didn't feel anything, but I found out when I talked, and the worst part is, I don't know how to change back, or who did it."

"Well then…this might be awkward for a while."

"You're telling me…and I still have to explain why I'm a filly."

"Ok, umm…you're Gray's long lost sister…from your mom's side…who Discord accidentally brought with him to Equestria?"

"They won't buy that."

"I know, but what other story do we have?"

"I don't know…I guess we'll have to tell them what actually happened."

"Wait, can't you just use that trick you used back at the warehouse?"

"It won't change my gender, because I'll still sound like this, and I won't be able to hold it for that long, cause it takes a lot of concentration."

"Then we'll have to hope it's only temporary."

"Yeah…this won't…you know…complicate things between us, right?"

"Well…not too much if it's only temporary, but…yeah."

"Maybe Twilight can help me?"

"She could after a few laughs, maybe. I haven't exactly seen her doing any gender-bending spells though, so don't get your hopes up yet."

"Well I'm going to take a shower. I need to think."

"I'd join you, but it would be…awkward."

"I don't see how."

"Because you still think like a colt…"

"And your point is?"

"You look too much like…well, you, but if we were to get, you know…intimate, then I'd remember you're a filly and then I'd get confused."

"Yeah…well I'm going to take that shower anyway."

"Ok, well…have fun in your newish body?"

"Have fun with what?"

"Forget it…just go take your shower, I'll get the others."

I flew inside and went into the shower and just leaned against the wall and let the water run over me.

"Having fun?" I heard in Discord's voice.

"Change me back now!"

"Aww, but this is fun."

"Fun for who, exactly?"

"Well me, of course."

"I don't care…you are in violation of our deal!"

"How so?"

"I can't be a father if 1. I'm a filly, and 2. If I can't get Dash pregnant to have kids at all."

"I see your point, but I'll have had my fun when, say, Nightmare Night rolls around."

"You've got to be kidding me…that's still four days away."

"I know, which is more than enough time to enjoy the show."

"Just one question…why did you change me into a filly in the first place?"

"It's causing chaos, isn't it? That's why."

"I really hate you right now, you know that?"

"You've made that quite clear on several occasions. Well enjoy your shower, daughter."

"You're such a creep."

I started washing myself, trying to steer clear of my new body part, because I didn't want to end up accidentally pleasuring myself, and possibly freak my friends out. I just wished that I could change back, and then I remembered what I had said.

What If I could hold my concentration long enough to keep myself male until Nightmare Night, and find a way to change my voice?

I concentrated hard on my previous appearance and voice. After a good 10 minutes of concentration, I looked down to see that nothing had changed, and that I would have to stick it out until Nightmare Night came along.

I finished my shower and went out to find all of my friends waiting, which didn't make me feel much better provided they all gasped.

"Oh, darling, what happened to you?" Rarity spoke.

"What low-down varmint coulda done such a thing?" Applejack questioned nopony in particular.

"Gray, I'd like to run some tests to find the cause of this."

Red just stared at me, as if he knew something…same with Pinkie.

"We'll go pack up and be out of here in a few minutes, I need my supplies in the library if I'm going to conduct a proper test."

Everypony left, except for Red and Pinkie. Red walked over to me and started poking me in the head, while Pinkie yelled in my ear.

"ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"Gah, will you two stop…ow."

"So, uh, yeah…Discord's in your head, huh?"

"How did…I'm going to break than phone of yours…"

"Well it's not my fault I still somehow get emails and working internet."

"But you're living it, why do you need to check it?"

"Because it's still an interesting read."

"I don't care…look, just pack your things so we can get out of here."

"Ugh, fine."

Pinkie and Red left, while I went down to the lobby, where there were still many ponies gambling, almost all of them drunk. Unluckily for me, I forgot I was currently female, as a few drunken ponies approached me.

"'Ey, pretty lady…wanna have a good time upstairs?" He wobbled over a little. "Me and my buds here can show you a good time."

"No."

"Aw, come on baby, I know how to work a mare."

"I said no."

They seemed to sober up a little.

"Either you could be a good girl and come with us, or we'll drag you up there."

"Ooh, I'm so bucking scared. Get away from me."

They took one angry step towards me before I burst into flames, scaring them into tripping over themselves trying to get away. I cut off the flame and I noticed that the place had gone silent with everypony just staring at me.

"I'm just gonna go wait outside now…"

I slowly went out the door, everypony still watching me. I guess I was only such an attraction because I don't have a horn, but I still used magic, which everypony in Ponyville was used to me doing. A few minutes later, they came out with their luggage.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Finally ready to leave this place."

We walked to the train station and bought our tickets.

"Hey, Gray…when we get back to Ponyville, and Twilight is finished with the tests, I wanna try something that I'm going to need your help for." Red stated.

"Like what? Does it have something to do with how I am right now?"

"No, I just need you to use your powers for something."

"Ok, then."

A couple hours went by and we arrived back at Ponyville. I followed Twilight back to the library.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"I thought these test were to find out what happened."

"Right, but it still helps if I know what you remember to make this easier."

I said the same thing I told Dash.

"Then it is a spell that did this…I don't know any gender swapping spells, and Zecora went to visit family somewhere, so we will have to wait until it either wears off, or Zecora comes back."

"So what are the tests for?"

"They are to find out how long the spell will last and also to see if any limitations have been added to you."

"Ok then."

We proceeded through the tests without much luck of finding a wearing off time, which I already knew, and I wasn't limited in any new way.

"Ok, so this next one is more of a stress relief method."

"What does this test have to do with my current situation?"

"It will give you a way to relieve stress until this wears off, so place your hooves in all of the holes."

I looked at the weird machinery with four holes large enough to place hooves in. I placed all my hooves in the holes.

"Good," She said as the device spread my limbs out. "Now you rest."

I instantly became scared, but Twilight had put me to sleep. I woke up feeling groggy.

"Wha- what's going on?"

"Oh, good, you're awake. This'll be much more fun now."

"What are you doing?"

She got a little sheepish as she explained.

"Well, ever since Celestia sent that letter, I guess…I've developed some feelings for you, and just want to know what it's like. I knew you would say no because you're too loyal to Dash, so I built this to put you in so I could experiment with you a little."

"Well Dash isn't exactly happy about me being a filly right now, and that this complicates things, but still, I think you're going the wrong way about this."

"This is the only thing I could think of with no bad ending to it."

"Can you just let me out and forget this ever happened?"

"Not until this test is over."

She approached me, and started bringing her head to my rear. I tried to distort my way out, but it wouldn't work.

"What did you do to me? Why aren't my powers working?"

"Oh, I gave you a magic suppressant which will make you just a normal pegasus for the next hour."

She came closer and I could feel her breath .

"Please don't do this. This won't end well for my psyche."

"I planned ahead for that, so don't worry, just enjoy."

She licked me, sending a new, stronger wave of pleasure, but wasn't overwhelming enough to cloud my thoughts to stop worrying.

"Hmm, you have an interesting flavor…"

"Don't you feel weird about doing this, like, at all?"

"Well, yes, but it helps if I think of this as an experiment. I wonder how you react to this?"

She rubbed her horn up and down along the slit, slowly driving me crazy.

"P-please, sto-op it, Twilight."

"Just one more thing…"

She gently slid her horn into the opening, carving a path and causing an immense pain that made me squirm trying to make it stop. Tears were streaming down my face as I screamed.

"Sorry sorry sorry, I didn't think that would hurt as much as it did."

She suppressed my pain with magic and began stroking me again, and I could feel myself getting wetter.

"S-s-stop it…p-please."

She reinserted her horn into me and began to move her head back and forth.

"This feels really good." Twilight said.

Her horn began to heat up, and she was in so much pleasure, it could have sworn she was vibrating, which sky-rocketed my pleasure. I was moaning to the point where I couldn't talk anymore, which was very new to me.

Soon, Twilight shot a hot magical discharge inside of me, which tingled and kept it going for me. I came shortly after and started dripping on the floor.

"Well I'd call this experiment a success."

I was panting too hard to talk, and she let me free. I couldn't stand, and I just looked up at her. Her horn lit up and I was asleep again and my mind went blank.

I woke up in the guest bed, and I couldn't remember anything from the last hour or so.

I tried to get out of the bed and felt something wet. I looked and noticed I was the cause and immediately got embarrassed. I thought I wet the bed, which I've never done in my whole life. I heard Twilight coming up the stairs, and I scrambled back under the covers, trying to hide the fact I wet the bed.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine…"

"Are you sure? You seem a little nervous."

"No, I'm fine, really. I'm just…anxious to see what Red wanted me for…is all."

"Umm…ok? Well, do you remember anything from the tests?"

"Yeah…we didn't find an end time, and there were no other limitations added."

"Anything else?"

"Did we do another one after those?"

"Yes, but it's common to forget the last test, don't worry about it."

"If you say so…but, umm…can I go now?"

"Yes, you are free to go."

"Thanks."

I teleported out, and just hoped she didn't find what I did. I went to Sugar Cube Corner to find Red, and I could hear his music in Pinkie's room.

I trotted up the stairs, and both looked at me and greeted me.

"Oh, there you are! You ready to help now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, let's go outside."

Pinkie decided she would continue playing music on Red's IPod, so she didn't come with us.

"Ok, so all I need you to do is make a bow and arrow for me."

"That's it?"

I quickly made the bow and arrow, and just for fun, I gave it a little Skyrim flare, with a Daedric bow and elven arrow.

"Wow, nice job! It looks like it came right out of Skyrim."

"I try…so what did you need it for?"

"You'll see."

He stood on his hind legs and drew the bow. It didn't look like he was aiming anywhere in particular, but he let it fly. Then I noticed he was aiming at the sun, and then the sun went black and red.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD ACTUALLY WORK! HURRY, GET RID OF IT, NOW!"

I melted the bow into the ground, and ponies started pouring out of houses to see what was wrong. Twilight came running up to us.

"What happened to the sun?"

"Why don't you ask mister sure-shot here." Twilight looked at Red.

"I didn't know it would work…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I just…shot an arrow at the sun…"

"Why would you do that?"

"It was only a joke, I didn't know this would happen!"

Spike came running up, but before he could speak, he burped up a letter.

"It's from Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"So, would you like to go to the moon now or later?" I asked Red.

"Now, please."

I teleported us to the moon.

"I'll go back and wait until this blows over, and I'll come and get you."

I teleported back to Ponyville and saw Twilight rocking herself.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is so bad!"

"What's wrong, other than the sun?"

"Princess Celestia…she's turning evil!"

"What do you mean?"

"Princess Celestia is directly connected to the sun, which is now radiating a dark and terrible magic."

"Is there any way to stop her?"

"No, she's too powerful. The best we can do is hide out."

"This won't last forever, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Because…I've played Skyrim, this lasts for less than a day."

"Umm…ok? I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm going to need Dash, I have conjuration, and I'm pretty sure I could use some of powers to play as the shouts…I'm ready!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"I'll try."

I flew off and spotted Dash flying to her house.

"Dash!"

She stopped and looked around, and spotted me.

"I'm kinda in a hurry right now, just in case you didn't notice the sun."

"I did, and I need your help."

"With what?"

"We're going to hold off Princess Celestia."

"Are you nuts? We won't make it out of that!"

"We are the only ponies who can heal just through contact. If we stick together we'll be fine."

"I still don't know about this…"

"I can also conjure creatures to help and they'll keep the heat off of us."

"Oh…fine, but you owe me after this."

"Ok, now follow me."

We flew to the ground. I made two full sets of Daedric armor.

"Wow, these are cool! Not too aerodynamic though…and they're really heavy."

"Most of our fighting will be on the ground anyway, and you'll get used to it, so come on."

I teleported us over to Canterlot to confront Celestia and stall her until the sun returned to normal. We arrived to see a new type of deranged creature that resembled a guard.

"Do you like them? They may be a little unrefined, but they are the best out there."

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh, nothing, I simply created them myself."

"With what?"

"Magic of course. But if you'll excuse me, I have some havoc to wreak."

"Haha, no you don't, because we are going to stop you!"

"Hahaha, you and what army?"

"I'm a one man…colt...mare army, all I need really is Dash here."

"Is that so? Well, it seems that I'll just have fix that."

I summoned several Dremora Lords.

"Nah uh uh, that would make this too easy wouldn't it." I said as they moved in to protect us.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get, but I choose the playing field."

She teleported us into a long hallway, her at one end, us at the other, and all of our minions on our respective sides. Her minions charged, heavily outnumbering ours, but I spawned more, but at the rate the minions were spawned, more minions on both sides were slain, disabling Celestia and I from moving until we could spawn no more, or didn't have to.

***Meanwhile on the moon***

"Ugh…this is soooo boring…there's got to be something here to do!"

"Hello? Is somepony there?"

"L-Luna? Why are you here?"

"Celestia sent me back here after the sun was blotted out…Do you know how it happened?"

"Nope…don't have a clue, but you wouldn't happen to have anything to do up here, would you?"

"Actually, yes. I've secretly sent the most experienced guards to bring equipment up here, for when I wish to relieve stress."

"What kind of equipment?"

"Right this way."

"Wha…you have…a whole set of…computers and game consoles…up here?"

"Yes, just a little guilty pleasure, but you are free to play anything you like."

"I call a computer!"

"Help yourself…I have three up here, all with different games. This one is my favorites because I have 'Ponies of Power' installed. Would you like to try?"

"I'll take a crack at it. Whoa, there's already a game up…hey…is that Rainbow Dash? *click* Cool I can move her! Ok, let's see…abilities, dashes to several minions knocking them airborne and stunning them, summons a lightning bolt to strike a single target, flies at high speed and kicks a target knocking them back dealing heavy damage and deals damage to enemies hit by the target, and her ultimate…channel for one second and strike an area on the map for heavy damage to all enemies caught in the blast radius…I could have some fun with this."

***Back at the fight***

Dash moved into the battle zone and started attacking Celestia's minions.

"Don't get yourself killed, please. Come back to me if you need to be healed."

"Will do."

I kept conjuring as Dash tried to help win the battle. After about an hour or so, it seemed we had Celestia on the ropes, and I could see we were all getting tired.

When our minions finally reached her, she launched a sun beam that almost completely annihilated all of my minions and Dash, and she threw me off balance and stopped my conjuring. She quickly gained her composure and continued spawning, and they advanced quickly. I quickly got back up and started spawning again, attempting to hold them off.

***Back on the moon***

"HACKER! HACKER! WHY CAN SHE SHOOT LASERS? I COULD HAVE WON RIGHT THERE!"

"Strange…this has never happened to me before…perhaps a new update for 1v0 customs?"

"That's really stupid though…I can't get close with that laser of hers."

"It's never been a problem for me, because I play 5v5 on 'Wizard's Canyon'."

***To the fight again, 22 hours later***

"Why *pant* the hell *pant* won't she *pant* just quit already?"

"We've been fighting for nearly a day, that means this will end soon, just hang in there." Dash tried reassuring me.

"Easy for you to say, you've been able to move around and eat, while I can't even move or else we're dead."

"I'll treat you to a nice dinner after this is over, just keep it going until she stops."

"Well I haven't gotten to fight yet…"

"But you said yourself, if you stop conjuring now, we're dead."

"Just a few minutes?"

"If you think you're up for it…"

I stopped conjuring and sluggishly rushed in, as I hadn't eaten or slept for the past day to hold her off.

***Once again to the moon* **

"What? A new wizard has joined the game?"

"Mind if I join you to end this now?"

"I thought it was only on this one?"

"It was, but this battle has gone on for so long, I installed it on the other two. Let's end this now!"

"Wait…why are the minions not spawning?"

"I see they make it increasingly difficult with each added player against enemies with no champions. No matter, I am an expert player and can use any pony and dominate the opponent."

***Last change, I swear* **

I rushed in, burning the minions that were close to me, throwing others into the air, bashing others into the walls, and shielding Dash and I from attackers.

After about a half hour, we pushed back up to Celestia, and I knew she was going off to fire another laser, so I shielded Dash and I from the blast, when suddenly the sun came out and was normal again.

I saw Celestia fall to the ground in a deep rest, obviously drained from the battle, but clearly her usual self again. I collapsed too.

"If you need me…I'll be asleep over here…and do me a favor…don't need me."

I closed my eyes and I heard the armor fall off of us as I didn't have the magic to keep it up at the moment, and I was fast asleep.

I woke up in a castle bedroom, food was laid out on a tray on my bedside, and normal guards were guarding the door. I ate the food, trying to stop the pain of hunger, and got out of bed.

"Good morning, Grayscale." greeted one of the guards.

"How long was I out for?"

"We found you and the Princess out cold, thanks to Rainbow Dash. You slept through the rest of the day and through the night."

"How's the Princess?"

"She is fine, and she seems to be normal. That whole sun-scare led to a tiring battle, it seems."

"You're telling me…Oh, shoot I forgot about Red! I'd like to talk some more but I have to go."

I teleported to the moon and searched for Red. I saw a cave and some lights coming from the entrance. I looked inside and found Luna and Red playing on some computers.

"What's going on here?"

"Dude, you should have been here, Luna and I were in a huge battle that lasted a whole day, and we fought through the odds and won it. I saved the replay if you want to watch."

"I'll watch a little bit."

I started watching and noticed that it was the hallway we were fighting in and the characters were Dash, Celestia and I, while only Dashed moved and minions were coming from Celestia and me.

"Umm…Red? This looks almost exactly like my battle…"

"Wow…crazy coincidence, huh?"

"Skip to about the end, please."

He did so and around the end, the minions stopped spawning on Red's side, and a new pony had joined the game.

"Yeah, this was my battle. How did you guys do this?"

"I don't know, the game was already up."

"Well it's time to go home."

"But I don't want to leave…I haven't had my games in forever."

"You have to get back home to Pinkie…and seeing how you're better friends with Luna, you can just ask her to come up here and bring you back."

"Ugh, fine. Come on Luna, we have some battle strategies to talk over."

I teleported us all off the moon, and into the Castle Garden, but Red and Luna were still talking.

"I wonder why we got so many performance credits."

"The longer you drag the game out, the more credits you receive."

"Really?"

"Yes. I do this as often as I can and I receive many points from this."

I heard Discord talking in my head.

"I never would have taken Luna to be the video game type."

"Well I guess she is…"

"You still mad about the whole 'being changed into a girl' thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, tomorrow's the day."

"The day for what?"

"The day before Nightmare Night, which is when I change you back."

"Wait, what? That quickly?"

"Yes. It was four days from when I changed you, then you fought for the whole day, and slept through the next night, which is two days, which makes tomorrow the eve of Nightmare Night. Any more questions?"

"No, I'm good."

"Good, now I'm going to sleep…I'm tired still from helping you in that battle."

"What did you do to help?"

"I kept you stay awake and tapped into your magic reserves so you could spawn that whole time…without me, you wouldn't have made it half the time you did."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem…I'll talk to you when I get out of my coma."

"Oh hey, Gray?"

"Yeah, Red?"

"Can I have another bow and arrow?"

**Author's note: Finally, I be done. Took 3 days to finish, and it's finally done. If you didn't catch the references to League of Legends, it's basically the whole battle with Celestia. If you'd like to play some time, the game is 100% free to play, except for skins for the characters, and my name on there is TehXZombie. I'm not going to do this again, just in case you thought otherwise. And No, I don't know why I made Discord make me a girl, I just thought it'd be interesting.**


	55. Chapter 54

**Author's note: Almost Halloween! Which means I have to get these guys prepared for Nightmare Night, and thanks to Red, for inadvertently giving me a way to teach him a lesson about going all Skyrim in Equestria…and then wanting to do it again, I can do just that. That special scene is pretty much all his Idea, which I see as a fitting punishment. Don't be afraid to post ideas if you have any, because it will keep the story going, and might even help on how to end this story off with a bang. Anyway, enjoy.**

I could have sworn I almost felt Discord try to break out of my head, trying to strangle Red right then and there, seeming to forget he could, seeing how he can control my powers as well.

"Calm down, Dad. Just go into your coma, I'll take care of him. You can watch the memory later."

"You better make it good…"

"All the promises!"

I turned to Red.

"Red?"

"What's up?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Did you not see what we had to go through?"

"I did, but I was on the moon the whole time."

"That's no excuse."

"But you have to admit it was pretty fun."

"Fun for who? I lost a whole day and a half of my life trying to save everypony from your accident."

"Which you did a great job in, by the way, but if it wasn't for me shooting the sun, I wouldn't have made a good game buddy today."

"I don't care…Nightmare Night is in a couple days, so we need to prepare. I'll make the cameras, you make the pages, and Zecora can place them on the trees, and bring in the groups to play, ok?"

"Ok…Hey, do you mind if I keep surveillance?"

"Sure, why not? You'd just need a good hiding place."

"If you used your powers you could hollow out a tree to put all the cameras in and make that a little 'time out, thanks for playing, here's your candy' room." "

Not a bad idea…I can make little cupboards to hide the candy in that only I can reveal to give the player their share of candy, just so one player doesn't eat all of it before the others are captured."

"Yeah, exactly."

"But, can we give them a little taste of what I they might have to deal with?"

"Sure. Will you be Slendermane, or should I say Slendermare?"

"Shut up, but no, but it'll be a controlled situation with me watching you, the victim, fighting an easy to defeat, but terrifying, summoned creature, while others are also watching too."

"How easy?"

"Very. I'll give you a weapon and in about 5-6 shots and it will be dead."

"Ok, sounds easy enough."

"Yeah…Let's fly down to Ponyville and gather a crowd to watch the show."

We flew down as I thought of how badly I wanted Red scared. I thought that I could fudge what I said a little, and make myself the monster and make it something that he is familiar with, and would be terrified to see in real life.

Within an hour, we were back in Ponyville, ready to put on the show. Red wanted to do the announcement.

"Come one, come all, to a little preview of the horrors that await for Nightmare Night, in our little game we are having."

A few ponies stopped by and listened, probably because of the game afterwards.

Now I spoke. "The game is simple. A group of 5 go into the Everfree Forest to find 16 pages. But, it's not that easy. There will be a pony following you and if he tags you, you are out, and are taken to a room where you get your prize for playing. If your group manages to win, which is a really difficult task, you will get to name a prize you'd like to have, and I'll do my best to get it. Sound like fun?"

A larger crowd had grown, and many seemed eager to play to win the prizes, and we got many cheers.

"Great, but before we start preparing the game for Nightmare Night, how about a little horror show?"

We got the same amount of cheers from the crowd.

"Alright! Ok, now before you guys freak out about anypony getting hurt, remember, this is controlled, and if it wasn't, I could still heal him."

I got a few nods, but many were just watching in anticipation.

"On the count of 3, we will start, ok? 1!"

I made a screen for the ponies to watch on.

"2!"

I placed a floating invisible camera on Red.

"3!"

I distorted a hole beneath Red where he fell into a vent that led to a larger room. I distorted our appearances, so he would be in a high-tech body armor, and I was a giant metal-clad monster that had an obvious weak spot on my arm.

Red hit the inside of the vent a few times and crashed on the floor.

"Wait…this looks a lot like…Oh no."

I jumped down and roared in his face, and getting terrified scream from him as he ran for the door underneath me.

I knocked over some beams to block his way and tried to grab him from behind, but he shot the weak spot, the whole time screaming "NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

I threw a couple of the beams to get closer, and he shot my arm again. I grabbed him and smacked him against the ground a couple times, and he continued shooting my arm. I help him upside down, and he shot one last shot before I chucked him across the room.

He got up quickly and ran for the closed door as I ran for him. He tried to open it, but the door wouldn't slide open, and he got more and more frantic as I got closer. He tried one last time and I levitated it open and he ran as fast as he could.

I was only about an inch from being able to grab him, and he knew it, and was screaming his head off. He kept running as I made a ship break some glass and I levitated us both out the window.

Red crashed into the ship and turned to see me flying at him. I stumbled on hitting the ship, but grabbed Red.

He shot the tanks on the side of the ship and caused a chain explosion that sent him flying into a wall, but instead of crashing through the wall, I made him go through the screen at the ponies, getting many scared reactions, and I stepped out of the screen, back as my normal self without a scratch on me.

He looked at me, and I smiled.

"Gray…I hate you."


	56. Chapter 55

**Author's note: It looks like sandy is dying down around here, but is raging a little further down near Pennsylvania. Luckily, I was able to keep my power pretty much all day, except for the split second power outage that gave my xbox the dreaded red ring =( I was miraculously able to fix it, so thank god for that. But anyway, I will be posting the next couple days for Nightmare Night.**

I just started laughing as Red got up .

"That wasn't funny…"

"It is too! I told you it was controlled and you still freaked the buck out, which makes it funnier."

"But I wouldn't have been as scared if my module thing was working right and if you had told me what it was going to be from."

"Exactly, but it's that genuine fear that prepares you for this coming night, and I like to think of it as payback for making me fight Celestia for a day."

"Are you still mad about that? You made it out alive and saved Equestria..again. I bet Dash is happy to have a famous boyfriend…who is currently a mare…"

"Wow, I can't believe I forgot about checking on her! I got to go, see you Nightmare Night!"

I took off towards Dash's house, faintly hearing Red yelling his goodbye.

I arrived and she wasn't up yet. I guess she was running on adrenaline the whole time. I left her to sleep and decided while I was checking up on ponies, I might as well see how Celestia is doing.

I was still kinda tired, so I took the train to Canterlot and slept a little on the way. I woke up and found three faces staring at me.

"…Umm…hi?"

"You look very familiar…" said Applebloom.

"Yeah, I guess because the whole, not coming into work and the magical gender-swap could make a pony forget who you are."

"What?" All three looked up at me in confusion.

"I'm Grayscale, Applebloom. Something happened back at Las Pegasus and I got turned to this…but It should only be temporary."

"Uh huh…Well anyhow, Ah'd like you to meet mah friends. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle," All three trumpeted up, "and we are THE CUTIE MARK CRUCADERS!"

"I've heard…wait, what are you girls going to Canterlot for?"

"We were too busy trying to get out cutie marks that we kinda forgot about Nightmare Night…" Scootaloo explained.

"And we ran out of time to make our own, so we pulled together what money we were saving to buy some costumes, and we hear this shop in Canterlot has the best costumes." Sweetie added in.

"And what are y'all going to Canterlot for?"

"I'm just making sure the Princess is fine."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I'd hate to give you girls a long story, so I'll just say this…The sun incident a couple days ago happened, and then there was a long battle afterwards."

"I remember that!" Sweetie chimed.

"It was only two days ago…who could forget that?" Scootaloo said.

"I was just telling her I remembered it."

"I would have thought she would know you remembered."

"Please…let me just stop you right there. Just for fewer headaches, I knew she remembered, and Sweetie was just making sure I knew, ok? And I'm a 'he', not a 'she'."

"Are you sure about that?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Positive…I just had a little incident in Las Pegasus and this happened…Hopefully I'll be back to normal soon, and Dash and I can-"

"You know Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo perked up at the mention of her hero.

"Yes, she and I go back quite a few months. She taught me how to fly after we got together."

"Just a couple questions…Why didn't you know how to fly, and how did you meet Dash?"

"Let's just say I'm not from around here and I needed a little help…as for meeting Dash, Twilight introduced us."

"Wait…you said that you guys only go back a few months, right? How many months?"

"About June, why?"

Scootaloo turned to Applebloom.

"Didn't you tell us that Twilight got a mysterious pony working for your farm?"

"Yeah, that'd Grayscale here. Why?"

"Because that'd explain why she…he wasn't from around here, and I'm going to bet he's also that mystery pony that brought Discord back into ruling."

"I have an alibi for that."

"So it was you!"

"Yes, but not willingly…I was taken from the hospital on my death bed from a deadly wound that I got while Dash was trying to save me…Discord came to see me and with some convincing, he healed me, but he also corrupted me like he had done to all the others last time he was freed. But since then, I've accepted punishment and I'm on a semi-clean slate."

"A likely story…But how again did you meet Twilight?"

"Ugh…Ok…I was mysteriously transported here, and I found myself in what I now know was the Everfree Forest. I had a broken wing and was bleeding out. I was just wandering until a manticore found me and attacked, but I ran until I couldn't anymore. Fluttershy stepped in, got Twilight because my lack of a cutie mark at this age and yeah, straight to the hospital despite my protests."

"But you have it now…what is your talent?" Sweetie asked.

"I just take it as the mark of my father."

"Who's your dad?"

"Discord…"

"That doesn't make any sense! If you were taken here from wherever, how could he be your dad if he's been here the whole time?" Scootaloo was getting a little mad that I wasn't making too much sense.

"I don't fully understand it, but he proved it to me that he was."

"Did Dash know any of this before she started dating you, or did you use your powers to brainwash her or something?"

"Well, first things first. When I came here, I didn't have my powers and I didn't know Discord was my dad. She only knew one fact about me, which I guess she had a soft spot for…the thing I used to be."

"And what was that?"

The train stopped and ponies started filing out.

"I'd like to keep playing '20 questions about your past' but I need to get going."

"Yeah, c'mon Scoot we need to get our costumes."

"Ok, fine…but I'll be watching you!"

The trio ran off in search for some costume stores.

I understood her concern, but I'm not a danger to anypony really, at least I try not to be. I walked in the direction of the castle, taking my time to look at the competition for costumes and decorations.

After about a half hour of looking around at the shops, I finally reached the castle. I was greeted by the royal guards.

"Hello, Grayscale. What business do you have here?"

"I've just come to make sure the Princess is fine."

"She's actually been asking to see you for a little while. I think she has something for you for your bravery."

I nodded to him and went inside. A guard was waiting for me and escorted me to the Princess.

He opened the door and the Princess looked at me and smiled, with a hint of confusion on her face.

"Hello, Princess. I've come to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine, but umm…something is different about you."

"Didn't you notice during the fight?"

"I actually don't remember much from that day. I only know what was reported to me, which included you bravely facing me to save Equestria."

"Well this is only temporary and should wear off soon."

"Yes…but I have something for you for your efforts."

"It's ok, I don't need anything."

She pulled out something wrapped up.

"I insist."

She levitated it over to me and unwrapped it to reveal a necklace similar to the elements of harmony, but no stone was present.

"Umm…thanks? I'm not all that into jewelry."

"I think you'll find its purpose sooner or later. Let's just say I found something, and I believe it to be tied with you."

"Ok…well…thanks again for the necklace." I walked out of the palace and went to Twilight's to see if she could examine it for me, just to see what she meant by something being tied to me.

"I'll see what I can find on it, and I'll probably be done by tomorrow."

"Fine by me. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright. It's getting late, and I'm sure Dash is ready for you back home."

"You're right. I'll be back to see your findings."

"You can count on me."

I flew back up to Dash's house, and I heard a voice when I came in, but it wasn't hers.

"*yawn*…what did I miss?"

"What?"

"What did I miss? Did you give that Red a good taste of chaos?"

"Oh, yeah. It was funny, I can remember it for you if you change me back, like right now."

"I had my fun, so there, you're back, now can I see what you did to him?"

"Hold on."

I checked myself and I was indeed male again.

"Ok, I'm going to bed and you can see it while I'm sleeping."

"Yes, movie night."

I walked up to the bedroom and she wasn't there. I looked around the house and found a note.

"Gray, going out to get rid of some extra energy, be back later tonight."

I took this as a valid note, as she had been sleeping all day. I went back upstairs and fell asleep while Discord watched Red get attacked by the Tormentor.


	57. Chapter 56

I woke up the next day to Discords laughter, which lasted nearly all night. Dash was asleep beside me, looking very cute. I kissed her on her forehead and got out of bed.

I decided I'd go down to Sugar Cube corner and bring her back some breakfast. I flew down and was greeted by Pinkie, as usual.

"Hey, Gray! You aren't a silly filly anymore!"

"I've noticed. I don't think Dash knows yet, but I just came here to pick us up some breakfast."

"Where is Dashie?"

"She's still asleep, so I'm going to surprise her."

"That's sweet."

"So how's things with Red?"

"Great! He opened up a whole new world to me with that little thing he has. It's like a never-ending party in a small package."

"You are talking about his iPod, right?"

"Is that what it's called? I wish they sold them around here. Red has so much music and stuff on there, I never get bored! The only thing I don't like are these two stories he showed me…"

I stiffened up.

"What stories?"

"One of them was called 'cupcakes' and the other had to do with a factory in Cloudsdale."

I face-hoofed knowing that this would've happened sooner or later with him.

"Don't worry about them, they're just stories."

"I know. Why would I want to turn another pony into a cupcake?"

"Beats me, but about that breakfast…"

"Oh yeah, hehehe, here you go!"

She handed me a chocolate chip muffin and a blueberry muffin.

"But I didn't order yet…"

"But you always ask for a chocolate chip muffin, and I know Dashie loves my blueberry muffins!"

"I guess I can't argue with that."

I paid her with a couple bits and I was on my way back to Dash. I arrived, but she still wasn't up yet. I started eating my muffin, and I heard Discord laughing again.

"Are you still watching that?"

"How can I stop? You proved that you are my heir when it comes to chaos. His fear, his reactions, all priceless! I don't even know how you were able to do this without making him want to utterly destroy you."

"It's easy, because he asked me to 'prepare' him for Nightmare Night, and this obviously prepared him, even if he thought it was a bit much. And unlike you, I only do it once in a while as a joke we all laugh about in the end, not for self-humor."

"True..."

I heard trotting, and a bed-head Dash came down.

"Morning, Gray."

"Morning."

She suddenly became alert.

"Wait a second, talk again?"

"Morning."

"You're a colt again!"

"Yes, I am."

"When? How?"

"It wore off just before I went to bed last night. You were still out trying to fly yourself to sleep."

"This is great! We can keep our relationship going!"

"And for an added surprise, I got you a muffin?"

"Ooh, what kind?"

"Blueberry."

"I love those."

"I know, a certain pink pony insisted I get that kind for you."

"Thanks."

She walked over, claimed her muffin, and we kissed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"I don't have much planned for today, you?"

"I actually have a lot to do today. I have to set up our little game for Nightmare Night, check on this necklace Celestia gave me, and a relationship to continue enjoying."

"When did Celestia give you a necklace?"

"I went to check on her yesterday, and she gave it to me. I didn't put it on, but I brought it to Twilight for analysis."

"Yeah…so what's this game you're doing?"

"There are 16 pages and 5 players in a group. There's a fence around the area, so now incidents happen with any creatures. I'm dressing up as a monster and tagging the players and bring them to a spot where they can watch the others look and enjoy some candy."

"Sounds cool. Mind if I play?"

"I don't see why not. I'm not giving you any special treatment though…gotta keep the game fair."

"Who says you'll catch me?"

"On the grounds that wings can't be used and magic is only allowed to carry the flashlight and pages."

"That makes it a little more difficult."

"Exactly…This is basically the game that you lose, even if you win."

"Then what's the point?"

"If you win, you still get captured, but you also get a prize of your choosing."

"Well I already won then."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Discord interrupted, ruining the moment a little.

"So, I'm going to head down and tell Zecora what we need her to do, and then I'll check in with Twilight about that necklace, and then I'll meet up with you."

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Oh, are you going to Pinkie's Nightmare's eve party tonight?"

"She didn't say anything about it when I was down there…"

"She told me to tell you about 2 days ago, but we haven't exactly seen each other much since that fight with Celestia."

"Oh, ok then. Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good. It's been a while since we've all hung out."

"I know, and with all that's been going on, hasn't exactly helped. Well I'll see you at the party."

"Ok, see ya."

I flew down to Zecora's where I told her what she needed to do to get the players in the mood, and she told me a safe area to place the fence where very few creatures live. Red had already made the notes and the three of us placed them around on random trees.

After that was done, which took up most of the day, I checked in with Twilight.

"Did you find anything on the necklace?"

"It appears to have similar magical properties to our element amulets and my crown, but it seems much different and much more powerful. Why would she give this to you?"

"I don't know…she said that she did some digging and she found something she thought was tied to me."

"Strange…have you tried it on yet?"

"No, I haven't."

Twilight levitated the necklace around my neck, and an immediate reaction occurred. I started floating and there was a blinding light. I felt a great warmth flow near the base of my throat, and as quick as it started, it was gone. I looked down and saw that a strange symbol was now on the necklace.

"What is this?"

"I've seen that symbol before, but I don't remember where or what it means…"

The symbol was a circle cradled inside of a crescent positioned as if it was a "u".

"We can investigate further after the party."

"Yeah, I need a little break…It's been stressful these past couple weeks."

"You're telling me."

We walked to the party where all 8 of us had a great time, and where for once in a very long time I could relax.


	58. Chapter 57

**Author's note: Sorry I was late on this, but I got too distracted and my internet crapped out on me, but anyway, Happy Halloween, world and Happy Nightmare Night, Equestria. I did in fact go trick-or-treating, because who's too old for free candy? But honestly it just gives me the excuse to just walk around with friends, get free candy, and just generally have a good time. Well anyway, time for the Nightmare Night installment! Enjoy.**

I woke up early the next morning, mostly because Discord won't shut up about how "great a maker of chaos I am" and that "I've made him proud" with my prank…It's pretty annoying, since I don't exactly have the best relation with him.

"Yeah dad, It was just a prank…you don't need to overdo the praise."

"Sorry, but it's just that you are following in your old man's footsteps, as far as chaos goes…you still need to work on your leadership skills though."

"I'm fine with being a follower. I don't need to work on it."

"Suit yourself, but you will find that skill is necessary in more things than you think."

"I like doing my own thing and being a lone wolf. And with my powers, it's pretty easy to do so. I'm not saying I don't need help, but I just find it easier to go it alone sometimes."

"No, it's fine, you don't have learn anything. You just stick to your 'lone wolfing' and see how far that gets you."

"Thanks for the advice…"

I left the bed, and somehow managed to disturb Dash, and she groggily looked up at me. She stretched and moaned.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 6."

"Alright." She got out of bed too. "So…when should I be at the Everfree tonight?"

"The game starts at 10, when it's really dark and everypony's in the mood."

"Alright. I hope you're ready to lose!"

"Hehe, I won't lose, you wanna know why? Because I gots tentacles and magic!"

"I thought you aren't allowed to use magic?"

"Well, the player can't, but in everything we know about Slender, he always can teleport out of nowhere, besides, teleporting in front of them and away will make for some funny times…for me anyway."

"I still don't see that as fair…"

"It's not like I'm using it to cheat…it's more for the effect."

"In that case, I think I'll be seeing you a lot then."

"Most likely. Well, I need to make sure I can get into costume for the game and such, so I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, and watch where you grab with those tentacles…"

"I will, don't worry."

I practiced changing into Slendermane, tentacles, height and all, and also grabbed objects and dragged them into the ground with me.

I hollowed out a tree that would act as the base/timeout area and set up everything from the screens to where the candy is stashed for the players. I kept on practicing the look of things being captured by me, and I would look at the recordings, and it did look frightening which meant that I was ready for the scariest game Equestria has ever seen.

The hours quickly passed and soon the town was under the veil of night. Princess Luna had shown up again, keeping her promise from last year.

When 10 rolled around, we made the announcement for the game to start. Zecora would bring an unlucky group of five ponies in, and the game would begin. Red wanted to watch the screens, but he also, for some strange reason, wanted to be human while doing so.

He would tell me where the ponies were, and I would flash in front of them and gone again before they could scream and it made them paranoid beyond belief. When I captured somepony, everypony in earshot of the screaming victim being dragged into the ground froze in terror.

I would bring them to the timeout area and give them their bag of candy, and then go on to capture more players. The games went by pretty quick, with the most pages collected was 8 out of 16.

The funniest game, was when Lyra, Bon Bon, Rose, Lily, and Daisy played. I captured Lyra and brought her back to the timeout area, and saw Red…as a human…with hands. Needless to say, she pounced him, and gave him a few bruises until I had to strap her to a chair. Besides Lyra, every time Lily thought she saw me, she would faint.

The last game to be played was Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie, as Fluttershy hated Nightmare Night still, and wouldn't leave her cottage.

Red used the loudspeaker, which he used to introduce the game to the players.

"Hello final players. The rules are simple, find the 16 pages with using no wings or magic, other than to hold the flashlight and the pages. If you break these rules, you will be immediately captured. Good luck to you all, and youbettergetreadytodie."

He turned off the loudspeaker and laughed.

"Really?"

"What? Come on, I had to. It was too good to pass up."

"I'm going out now."

I phased through the ground and started silently walking around, listening for steps or talking. I heard Applejack and Twilight talking, trying to decide where they'd go and whether or not to separate.

I saw that they had found 2 pages already, so I went in for a capture. I snuck up on them and gently, but quickly, wrapped a tentacle around AJ's hind leg.

"What the hay?"

She tried to kick free, but I was already pulling her down into the ground.

"AJ!"

Twilight tried to pull Applejack free, but only slightly slowed her from capture. We arrived at the timeout area.

"Gosh darn it. Ah' gotta admit, y'all got me good back there."

"Ok, well, time to get the others."

I was back outside, Twilight had found Rainbow, and Pinkie and Rarity were still together. So far they had 6 pages combined.

I would get Rarity next. Red told me they were near camera 5, and I teleported to that area, and sure enough they were there looking around. I reached behind them with a tentacle and snapped a twig, causing them both to look back, while I stepped in front of them.

When they turned back around, I was standing right there and get shocked gasps as I grabbed Rarity and pulled her into the ground. I pulled her into the timeout tree and went to get the others.

I went after Twilight next. She and rainbow were running along, having collected another 3 pages, making it 9. I hid in a tree far ahead of them and dangled my tentacle as if it were a vine. They continued running along, until they were close enough that I tried to grab them.

Rainbow saw it move and dodged and Twilight stopped in her tracks, just narrowly missing both. I lunged at Twilight and snatched her around the waste. I was bringing her into the ground as she screamed for help, and Rainbow kicked my tentacle, and seeing how it was a lengthy distortion of my wing, it hurt a lot, causing Twilight to escape.

Pinkie had made some progress and collected 2 more pages. There were 3 players left and only 5 pages. Since Pinkie was alone, I decided to go after her. She wasn't far away, and she was just hopping about.

I rushed in to capture her, but I couldn't seem to get her, because she was moving pretty fast and I kept missing every attempted snare as she just carelessly continued bouncing. She found another page and stopped.

At the same moment she grabbed the page, I grabbed her and brought her to Red. Now it was only 2 players with 4 pages. I knew that they would be tough to catch, so I attempted different approaches. All of them failed, and in those attempts, they managed to get another 2 pages.

"This isn't good, Gray, they've almost won!"

"I know that, but they manage to dodge everything I try."

"Just catch them, and hurry."

I saw them as they approached yet another page, and decided to make my move. Rainbow grabbed the page, while I wrapped a tentacle around Twilight's waist and mouth, so she couldn't scream out. I brought her back in time to see Rainbow's reaction to Twilight's disappearance.

1 page and 1 player. The tension was high for everypony at this point. I went back out in search for Dash, and was told she was by camera 2…and the last page. I rushed over there, and I could see her running around, a little too frantically as she tried to find the last page.

I tried to sneak up on her, but there were too many leaves, and she was alerted. She ran, but on the way, she found the last page up ahead. She ran as fast as she could, and I ran and did my best to try and grab her. I started to run on my tentacles to catch up.

She jumped to grab the last page, and I dropped, trying to grab at her forelegs. She was about to grab the page when I wrapped around her and pulled her away. She kicked me trying to get free, and she got a few inches, but it wasn't enough as I dragged her into the ground and into the tree.

"Whew that was a close game. Good job everypony, thanks for playing." Red ended.

Rainbow was pretty upset about being that close to victory, only to lose.

"You guys did awesome. Farthest game of the night."

"But we still didn't win…"

"Weren't you the one who said that you had already won your prize?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I still wanted to earn it anyway…"

"You did earn it if you wanted to count it as a last mare bonus? That has to count for something, right?"

"You're right, I did last the longest."

"And I wasn't going easy, either…that was truly the toughest game of the night. So what do you wish for your prize?"

"Do you think you could stay in costume for a little longer?"

"Sure, why?"

"I have some plans for you tonight."


	59. Chapter 58

**Author's note: I'm uploading tonight, mostly because after tonight, with the release of halo 4, I probably won't upload for a while why I no-life the campaign several million times to find EVERYTHING like the skulls and terminals, which have been confirmed in the achievements list. But, yeah, have fun with this chapter.**

It turns out that Rainbow wanted me to stay in costume because a small group of children were stealing other ponies' candy, and Scootaloo had asked her for help. They didn't play our game, so it was easier to scare them. I scared them so bad, they fainted, and I gave the ponies their candy back, slightly improving my reputation in Scootaloo's eyes.

The next day, Twilight had come to Dash's house with a concerned Pinkie.

"What's wrong?" asked Dash.

"Red's gone missing…have you seen him?" Pinkie questioned.

"Not since the game, no." I replied.

"He's never done this…I'm a little worried."

"It's ok, Pinkie, we'll find him." Twilight tried to comfort.

"Thanks, guys. I'll wait at Sugar Cube Corner, in case he comes back."

The search went on, and we had very little luck in finding anything about his disappearance. Pinkie was getting frantic. This went on for a few days, and we couldn't find anything at all. Not a trace, no sign, and no lead on anything related to why he left, where he left to, or when he left.

Another couple days, and Pinkie was hysterical, mane straight and all, and was beyond the point of comforting by anyone but Red. It frustrated me, because for once, I was truly helpless, and I could do nothing but just stand and watch as Pinkie grew more worried and ever inconsolable.

I decided to try and find help for Pinkie, so I went to Celestia to see if she knew anypony who could help her with this. I flew to Canterlot and told Celestia our situation.

"This sounds very unusual…has he ever done anything like this before?"

"No, and he's been gone for days! Pinkie's beyond mendable and she won't stop crying. We need to find him, and fast."

"I don't know how I could be of assistance, but I will let you know if I hear anything from him."

"Thank you, Princess."

I started leaving the throne room, and Luna started walking in, looking disgruntled. I didn't want to bother her, because she looks as if she has her own problems.

I headed back to Ponyville, where we all tried to comfort Pinkie as best we could, but still to no avail. It had gotten to the point where she had just locked herself in her room, refusing to come out, eat or speak to anypony.

"We have to help her somehow." Rainbow said.

"I know, but how?" I asked.

"Wait…Gray, Dash?" Twilight started.

"Yes?" we said in unison.

"Do you think you two could be apart for a while?"

"Why?" Dash asked a little concerned.

"What if Gray could change into Red, just until we can find him?"

"But what if she mauls me for finding out, or because he's been gone so long?"

"Dash can heal you." she said sound serious.

"I still don't know…"

"Gray, I think it might be the only way…" Dash spoke.

"You're ok with this?"

"We don't have many more choices. I don't mind losing you for a while…as long as it's only for a while."

"Fine…I'll do it, but if I don't make it out alive, I love you Dash."

I focused on what Red looked like and changed into his likeness.

"So, am I ready to be killed?"

"Not yet, you need to work on his voice first." Twilight said.

"I don't know if I can without damaging my vocal chords."

"You have to at least try…"

"I'll give it a try, but if I need surgery to fix my voice, I'm not paying for the medical bill."

I didn't even know where to begin on how to change my vocal chords.

"Need help?" Discord rang in my head.

"Where have you been?"

"Watching the show."

"Did you do something to Red?"

"No, I'm just as clueless as all of you, but I am a master ventriloquist, so I know a little something about changing voices."

"Can you change my voice to sound like Red's?"

"Are you kidding me? That's way too easy."

I felt my throat burn for a second, and it went away.

"Ow, that hurt a little more than expected." I said aloud.

"It worked!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It did? Huh…it did. So am I ready?"

"Yes, you are. Ok, everypony ready?"

"Yes!" everypony said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Too late for that now."

Everpony began to scream for Pinkie. "PINKIE, PINKIE, WE FOUND RED!"

Pinkie opened the door quickly. She saw me, and in a flash of pink, I was inside of Pinkie's room being crushed by her hug.

"Oh, Red! Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"I…was…somewhere?"

"I don't care about that right now, I'm just happy your back!"

"I missed you too."

I could see them poking their heads through the door, and I told them to go with a motion of my head.

"You can't be leaving without telling anypony, and then being gone for days on end!"

"I'm sorry, let's just say it wasn't easy getting out of that place."

"I'm still punishing you, though…you could at least have left a note!"

"I'm still sorry."

"You're still being punished…now get in the harness, I have to show you really how much I much I missed you."

I complied, as to not cause suspicion, but all I could do was think that the better find the real Red and fast. She strapped me down, my belly up, and she lied on me, and she was very warm. She started nibbling on my neck and gyrating her hips. She started moving down to my chest.

Then, out of nowhere, Red opened the door, drink in hoof, and he just stared at us, wide eyed at the scene. All I could think to do was change into a changeling, get out of the harness, jump out the window, and fly into the forest, where I changed back to normal and Discord fixed my voice. I teleported up to Dash's house, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here!? What happened with Pinkie?"

"Red just popped in on us while she was trying to 'punish me' and I just jumped out the window as a changeling."

"Well then…should we check on them?"

"I'm all for it…I want to see where he's been."

We flew down where Pinkie and Red were coming out of the bakery in search of the changeling.

"Red you're back! Where were you all this time?"

"Oh, I was on the moon. I come back after a few hours, and a changeling tried to steal my Pinkie!"

"Ok, you were gone for more than a few hours, more like almost a week, and what the hay were you doing on the moon?"

"Oh, after the game on Nightmare Night, Luna told me assassins creed 3 came in, and I just had to play it."

"So, you make us all worried sick, especially Pinkie, for a video game…"

"A fun video game. Wait…I was gone for how long?"

"Nearly a week."

"Wow…well I already beat the campaign, so I'm all good. I hear she's also getting halo 4."

"…I need to find Luna…"


	60. Chapter 59

**Author's note: Well that wasn't exactly a long break, but it was still fun…regicide is my main game type, but aside from that, I remembered a promise that I made that I haven't done yet, so please, recommend me some fanfics to read for youtube…besides this one, because I'd feel like a narcissistic asshole if I read my own story as my first. But anyway, enjoy.**

I came back from the moon just over a week later. Luna and I played the campaign, and she pointed out some flaws in it, like the rendering distances and how unusually quick the plasma powered covenant weapons run out, but other than that, we beat the campaign on legendary together and she destroyed in multiplayer.

I returned to Dash, who was at Sugar Cube Corner with everypony else, and she seemed happy to see me, yet annoyed that I would spend so much time away for these things she didn't know existed.

"Glad to see you back."

"Thanks. Did I miss anything?"

Everypony let out a sigh and chuckled a little.

"I'd take that as a yes."

Twilight replied. "Yes, you missed us saving the Crystal Empire from King Sombra."

"Aww man…of course as soon as I go away you guys go on an epic adventure."

"It's ok, I think you'll be able to be there for the next one."

Red's phone buzzed.

"Oh, cool! Another story update! This one's from when you were still a mare, Gray."

I levitated the phone away from him.

"Hey!"

"No more story! You're living it, you don't need to read from my perspective…I feel like that's borderline stalking."

"But I'm a follower…you think you'd be excited about a stranger liking what you do."

"Well that's more tumblr-ish. I'd probably start one if I had any artistic value, but-Ah never mind, no more story for you!"

I put a block on fanfiction as mature content and a code that I don't think he'd guess…especially seeing as he doesn't like to guess. I looked and Twilight seemed a little anxious about the phone.

"You ok, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure…Oh, Gray, I found out what that symbol is."

"And?"

"It's the magical symbol for trust. I haven't been able to find much more on it than that."

"That's ok."

"What're y'all talking about, this symbol for trust?" Applejack questioned.

"Celestia had given me a necklace similar to your elements of harmony amulets for saving Equestria from her and my bravery."

"Sounds like a mighty fine reward."

"Oh, speaking of which, I think Celestia kept some of that dark magic from that sun incident…" Twilight added.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, she taught me this."

Twilight's horn bubbled a purple and green color and a similar fire was in her eyes. She didn't cast a spell and she cancelled the effect on her appearance.

"Well that's dark magic if I've ever seen it."

"Yes, but it's what helped save the Empire, because of that magic I found the hiding place of the crystal heart."

"So what did Red do for this adventure?"

"Pinkie didn't want to lose him again, so she strapped him to the bed until we came back…"

I laughed a little.

"I wanted to go too…" Red sulked.

"And you had me worried sick, so you don't get to go on adventures for a while." scolded Pinkie.

We heard banging on the door, and a pony with a hammer started walking away. I went to check what was going on, and I saw a poster…announcing Trixie's arrival in the near future.

Red came out too and saw the poster as well. I had to knock him out before he went on a spree of destruction because of his pure and utter hatred for her. I dragged him back inside.

"What was that about?" asked Dash.

"Oh, he just…got excited is all…so much he fainted." I lied.

"What'd he get so excited over?"

"The poster is on the door, check it out."

I dragged him upstairs as the others went to check the poster. I heard a few groans and a loud "Again?" from Rainbow Dash. I woke Red up and he screamed in anger.

"WHY! WHY IS SHE COMING HERE?"

"I don't know…but just try and calm down."

"BUT I HATE HER!"

"Doesn't everyone here, maybe besides Snips and Snails?"

"But…she's just so bad…"

"If it'll help I can let you take your anger out on her."

"Do it."

I spawned a Trixie and Red screamed again and tackled it and started beating it up until it dissolved and disappeared.

"That was…refreshing. Can I have another one?"

"No, that's enough. You've had your fun."

"When is she supposed to be here anyway?"

"I don't know…she's supposed to be here during a Saturday, so to avoid any murders, Saturday will be our game day on the moon."

"Ok, as long as I have a rage-play game, I'll be fine."

The others came back in, and we both went downstairs. Discord couldn't help but join in on the conversation.

"Well this'll be good."

"What?"

"Red obviously doesn't like Trixie, in case you haven't noticed, and if they see each other, it'll be one chaotic event. All it will need is lightning and raining swords, and a place to watch of course."

"I'm trying to stop him from going ballistic, not use his anger as entertainment."

"Well he's not my friend, so let the games begin!"

Red and I were teleported to an abandoned and ruined building.

"Gray, where are we?"

"I don't know."

We turned around, and there was an entire army of Trixies. I could see Red's eye twitching. Only when they started shouting out insults did Red completely lose it and charge into the Trixies to destroy every last one of them.


	61. Chapter 60

**Author's note: I know, I'm late. Truth is, I just got lazy and didn't upload, but here it is…and I'm still waiting on fanfic suggestions to read for youtube, where you generous viewers have given me a total of…wait for it…zero suggestions! Whoo-hoo! But besides that, enjoy the chapter.**

Red was in a rage and started plowing through them, sending them flying left and right. I didn't share his homicidal passion for Trixie, so I just backed out of the fight and went to one of the many, randomly spawned benches with a bunch of cheering Discords where I watched the carnage unfold.

The Trixies were just clones created by Discord using my powers, along with his likenesses, so I didn't try and stop him. After many Trixie clones had dissipated from the slaughter, Discord summoned more of them, only making Red angrier.

"Gray! Shotgun!" he yelled, and I made one for him.

"With ammo!" I created some ammo and fused it inside.

"Thank you!"

I watched as he quickly used up the ammo and sending particles of dissolving clones into the air with each shot, and then tossed the gun aside.

"Gray! Scythes!"

I was getting a little bored being the weapon cache for Red, so I trotted on the field and had a little fun of my own.

I became a maelstrom of elements (except for water) and basically made a little "ultimate form" for myself. I levitated earth, surrounded myself with scorch, and spun fast, aided by the levitating earth, to create a twister. I spawned a large phoenix in the middle of it all, and the elements took its form. I turned more stone into steel and made armor for it with blades over the top of the wings for flyby hits (and yes, I do go a bit overkill when I'm bored).

Red didn't seem to notice, in fact I don't think he even noticed the Discords in the stands because all of his focus was on the army of Trixies.

"Gray, where's my scythes?" Red yelled back at me as he continued smashing a couple cloned blue mares into the ground.

I, annoyed at being his personal weapon spawning pack-mule, still gave him the scythes anyway.

"Thank you!" he said as he slaughtered the last few remaining clones, leaving me in my overkill form with nothing to try it out on.

I noticed that the particles had all gathered in one large mass, and started expanding until it became one giant Trixie, complete with a large hammer, clearly emanating a magical energy, and a wand. There were some strange concentrations of horns on her arms.

I flew at it as Red screamed in anger, only to be smacked right out of my form and the metal and rocks clattered to the ground. I crashed into the ground next to Red, and he finally seemed to notice me.

"They just don't give up! Come on, Gray, you know what to do."

"And that would be?" I said clutching the back of my head.

"Oh, I forgot…you weren't there…Well I played Darksiders 2 while I was gone for that week."

"And is this supposed to mean anything to me? I didn't play it, I don't know what to do."

"Well I do, spawn me a pistol, quickly!"

"Is that all I'm here for, to be your personal armory?"

"No, I actually need you this time."

"Fine, but that's the last weapon I'm giving you. So what's the plan?"

"We need speed to beat her, which I won't have carrying this stuff, so I need you to ride me around to get clear shots at those horns."

"This is so demeaning…"

"Come on, I can't do this alone, besides, who's gonna know?"

"Fine…but you owe me…"

The giant Trixie looked at us, deciding whether or not we were going to be a challenge or not. I distorted into the ground and came back out under Red and we rode towards Trixie. Trixie smashed the hammer into the ground and it sent a wall of spikes at us, and I retreated back into the ground, leaving Red to get slammed by the spikes.

"Ow! Ok…this is too much like the game."

I came back out from under him, healing him and continued to ride around, only this time being wary of the hammer and the spikes that follow. Red took aim and shot three shots, missing the first, hitting the arm with the second, and the third missing as well.

The arm sprayed some particles and fell off. I rode Red in close and he jumped off and flew to the horns and slashed away.

The particles came back and reattached the arm. We repeated this and the arm completely disintegrated and the particles vanished.

"Ha, not so tough without that hammer, huh?" I taunted.

"Wait…why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

Trixie, now with only one arm, shot a large blue fire orb at us, and I ran out of the way.

"You missed! You're a worse shot than you are an entertainer!"

I heard the ground shuffle behind us, and noticed that the ball was rolling towards us fast. We screamed and I ran uphill, thinking it wouldn't follow, but I was wrong. I Ran behind a nearby tree and the ball exploded on impact.

"Ok…scratch that idea…what can we do here?"

"I remember now, just go where I tell you."

Trixie shot another ball at us, and Red began shooting it, but ran out of ammo.

"Gray, I need more ammo, quick!"

"I can't exactly concentrate right now!"

I quickly spun around and shot some stone shrapnel at the ball out of desperation, and it started floating. I kept shooting it, and it lunged at us and I made a quick barrier to protect from the blast.

"Note to self…don't shoot it when it's in the air…"

I quickly gave Red more ammo as Trixie launched another ball at us. He shot it until it went airborne.

"Gray, run between Trixies legs!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I ran in between her legs and the ball followed. She was short enough that the ball hit her and exploded, stunning her. Red jumped on and attacked the horns, and I shot more shrapnel at it, and the whole body came down and dissipated, except for the head.

The head rose and the last horn was revealed from under the hat. Red charged and jumped on the head and smashed the last horn, and it was gone.

The Discords were cheering, and almost just like that, we were back in the bakery, but nopony was there. We looked outside and there were Pinkies jumping around all over town, and a stressed Twilight walking too.

"What's going on with all the Pinkies?"

"Pinkie used this weird mirror pool and made copies of herself. I know how to send them back, I just don't know which one is the real Pinkie."

Red stepped forward. "I got this. Hey, Pinkies! What's my name?"

Multiple Pinkies came up and said his name.

"Well there goes my plan…well I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired from that"

"I need to go find Dash, I'm sure she'd like to see me."

I rushed to her house, and she wasn't there, but a mess was made. There was a note reading "Gray, went down by the lake, I'll be back by the afternoon."

I flew down to the lake, and there were Pinkies all over there too, and an abandoned makeshift beach fort. I guess Rainbow high-tailed it out of there.

I went back into town, and Twilight called me.

"Gray, glad I found you. I know how we can find the real Pinkie, but I need your help."

"How can I help?"

"There's a couple distractions I need you to find. Bring them to Town Hall. Place them by a window or something."

"What am I looking for exactly?"

"There's a cross orange-frog creature I accidentally made, get it for me please."

"Alright, I'm on it."

I flew around town slowly, as I saw Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom and Winona herd the Pinkies into Town Hall. I looked around and eventually found the strange creature on a lily pad.

I gently picked it up and flew to Town Hall, where I placed it near the window. I heard Pinkies questioning about it and then a zap and three pink wispy streams floated to the Everfree Forest.

A few distractions later, made by themselves, the remaining Pinkie was all that was left. I saw them congratulate her for being the real Pinkie, but despite the happy ending, I couldn't shake the feeling that, considering her hyperactive nature, wouldn't the last Pinkie left NOT be her, and that she'd be one of the early ones to be knocked out?


	62. Chapter 61

**Author's note: Ok guys, I'm VEEEEEEERRRRRRYYYY sorry about my prolonged and unexpected hiatus, but I've just had way too many distractions involving either friends, family, or school (which I just finished my finals last week and graduating on the 7****th****), so I'm continuing on with the story as best I can, because truthfully, I've been stuck and with all that's going on, the story was the least of my worries. I promise to update more frequently in the future, starting, hopefully, now.**

A few days passed and Pinkie seemed to be acting just like herself, as if nothing happened, so I guess it really is the real her. Things started to settle down again, thankfully, giving Dash and I some time to relax, which felt great, since it's been so long.

"Hey, Dash?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember how Red said he owed me back at the hotel in Las Pegasus?"

"No…"

"Oh…you must've been in the shower, but he said that he owed me."

"And? What's he owe you?"

"Well…how would you like to go on a nice relaxing vacation somewhere, all expenses paid?"

"Ooh, sounds nice, but not too relaxing, the Wonderbolts are coming in a few weeks, and they're holding auditions, so I gotta train."

"I thought you wouldn't be worried since you're the best flyer."

"But still, they were my idols since I was a filly and they still are, and I would give anything to be one of them."

"Even me?"

"Of course not, I can't just give up my boyfriend…oh I almost forgot, there's a parade in a couple days, you wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd like to go, as long as nothing else drags me off somewhere."

"Don't jinx yourself."

"Too late."

"Hey, I'm getting hungry, wanna go eat at Sugar Cube Corner?"

"Ok, let's go."

We flew down to grab a bite to eat, and Applejack came in soon after.

"Oh, hey AJ." Rainbow Dash greeted.

"Ah' need to borrow Gray for a couple days."

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Because, mister lazy hooves, y'all haven't shown up for work for a while now, and Applebloom's cousin is comin' to visit while Applebloom and her friends work on their float, so Ah' need y'all to start bucking those trees before the harvestin' season is over."

I completely forgot about working for Applejack on several occasions because I was either transported somewhere, attacked, turned into a tyrannical puppet, or any combination of the three.

"I'm very sorry Applejack, so when do you want me to start?"

"Right now would be much appreciated, so y'all don't get tied into anythin' else."

"Alright." I turn to Dash. "See you in a couple days?"

"Yep, have fun."

Applejack and I walked out, talking all the way.

"So what's the load here?"

"A couple hundred trees."

"When do you want it done?"

"By the end of this weekend would be nice."

"Can I use my magic, if I even needed to ask?"

"Yes, you can, since y'all aren't going to get much other help."

"Really, then this'll be quick."

"All those apples are goin' in desserts for after the parade, so make sure you sort through 'em before you give them to Granny, or she'll be none too happy with you."

"Ok, not a problem."

"So enough about the job, how are you likin' Equestria, since you still only lived here for half a year."

"Still beats home. So much stress back there, and very boring."

"How are y'all gettin' along with Dash? You both seem pretty happy with each other."

"We are, we were planning on going somewhere for vacation to relax a bit, given recent events."

"That sounds nice, where were y'all planning on going?"

"To be honest, I don't know where any of the good vacation spots are here. I've spent most of my time in Ponyville and Canterlot."

"Well I hear Winsome Falls is a romantic spot."

"Where's that?"

"It's actually not that far from here, but it's a bit pricey to stay for more than a couple days. When were y'all planning on headin' out?"

"A couple weeks I guess."

"I was actually thinkin' about hiking up there with Applebloom, maybe we could all hike up there, and then you and Dash can relax for a couple days."

"Sounds like fun, I'll go."

We arrived at the farm.

"Ok, y'all better get working, the parade is in 2 days."

"I'll have it done by the end of today."

"Glad to hear it, now get goin'."

I started an assembly line deal where I took all the apples filed them into a line and put them in the baskets and tossed the rotten ones. Given the amount of trees, this took a couple hours, and then I brought the baskets to Granny Smith.

"Oh, hello Gray. Haven't seen you around these parts lately."

"Yeah…stuff happens, I get all caught up in the middle."

"I can understand that. Used to happen to me all the time when I was a young mare."

She started reminiscing about some of her adventures while making pies. She was looking all around, mostly at me, but she never missed a beat while folding the dough, slicing the apples, and putting the top crust on the apple pie.

Honestly, I didn't see how I needed to help, because it seemed to me she could have done this in her sleep. As many unbaked pies piled up, she stopped her story telling.

"Now that we have all these, can you bring them over to Sugar Cube Corner? Pinkie has a lot more ovens." She laughed.

"Sure thing."

I hauled the hoard of pies over to Pinkie's, where she greeted me.

"Is this Applejack's order?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be a while, I'll send Red when they're almost done." she said with her usually cheerful manner.

"Alright, I'll try not to be anywhere too far."

"Okie dokie!"

She quickly loaded several pies into the ovens, and bounced away, not without setting the timer of course.

With free time on my hands…hooves…I went to look for something to do. I would go hang out with Rainbow, but I would just be pulled away again in a couple hours to get the pies. I couldn't think of anything to do, but somepony started talking to me.

"Leaving the job already?"

I turned and it was Rainbow Dash, smiling.

"Yeah, I got it done."

"No way, I'm not even THAT fast."

"She let me use magic to get the apples."

"Well that explains it. So what are you doing now?"

"I'm just waiting on Pinkie to bake the pies and then I bring them back."

"How much time do you have?"

"Maybe a few hours."

"Plenty of time, come with me." She flew up in the direction of her house, and I followed. "Can you make an obstacle course and time me?"

"For the Wonderbolts audition?"

"Yeah, I need to start training now more than ever. And don't go easy, the harder the course the better…but make it reasonable."

"Ok, here we go."

I thought of a course that would really test her speed, flight control, reaction time and durability. As I thought, the clouds moved in place, probably Discord helping out a bit, since he doesn't really have anything better to do that would otherwise break our little deal.

In a matter of minutes the course was ready, and, just by the look of it, it was clear where you started and what needed to be done at each section. I made a stopwatch that was capable of keeping an hour's time, not that it would need to. Rainbow Dash eyed the course like it was the most beautiful thing she saw.

"So how fast do you think I can clear this?"

"About 3 minutes."

"Then I'll get it done in half that time."

She launched like a rocket and she tore through the first stretch with ease. There are 5 sections to the course: the usual cloud rings she needs to fly through, weaving in and out of clouds, diving through narrow openings, a long tunnel, which has an added surprise when she reaches it, and then the final stretch under some thunder clouds.

She finished the first stretch in great time, and blazed through the cloud weave. She slowed down slightly to get a good angle to dive through safely, which probably took her the longest so far. The tunnel, she flew right in, and then I put a little difficulty spike on the course.

I placed pillars just in front of her as she flew, to test her reaction speed and flight control, and she did remarkably well through that. She actually finished the final stretch the fastest, as thunder clouds didn't faze her at all, seeing how she worked with them.

"Time?"

"1:19…impressive!"

"Thanks. I'll try to work more on it later, I want to really 'wow' them."

"I'll keep the course up, and you can train whenever you feel like."

"Thanks…"

Red soon came flying up to grab me to go, and we left to get the pies.

About a week passed. The parade was fun, despite the float-chase and watching the CMC's golden apple float end up in the mud. Rarity had asked me to get a rare flower for a perfume she was working on for an ensemble she was preparing.

I decided to take Red along, since he felt a little weird and I thought it'd be good to get him outside and hopefully lighten him up a bit.

"So where are we going anyway?" Red asked.

"I don't know, all she said was to find this flower for her, and to cut through that desert area to get to where they are."

"Ah. Speaking of that area, remember when Celestia tor-"

"Don't speak of it…it was a terrible time, and I wasn't even in my right mind when I did that…can we drop it now please?"

"Ok."

We walked through a bit and out came the diamond dogs to investigate the intruders.

"Oh, it's _you_ again. Come to drive out any more authority?" joked the small one.

I was pissed, but kept my cool.

"No, in fact, we are looking for a rare flower in an area just past here, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

"No way! We still want payment for having all of those ponies take refuge in our home." said the big one, as he punched his hand.

"Well then, Miss Rarity will be so very upset if we don't come back with that flower, but I'm certain she'll understand if I tell them her mutts wouldn't let us through to get it."

"No no no! We have tunnels to all the bordering cities and towns…just follow us, and please, don't tell Rarity!" pleaded the red vested dog.

"That's more like it…"

"Well that was easy…" commented Red.

They lead us to a plain full of flowers that overlooked a nearby town. We just stared at it until Red yelled.

"How the hell are we supposed to find a single flower in all of this!?"

We walked around for a while in a swaying sea of purple and yellow until we saw a spot of red. We moved over to it and it looked similar to a lavender plant, only red.

"Hopefully this is it…she didn't really give a description of it, but it's the only one we've seen so far."

We sniffed it, and were assaulted with a terrible smell.

"Oh my- *gag*. Why does she want this? It's awful!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know man, but it's gotta be it, seeing how it's the only one here like it so far, unless you want to walk around for a few more hours to try to find another out of place one."

"No, let's just go, I'm sure she'll find some use for it. It's not the craziest thing I've heard go into perfume."

"Hey, what's in perfume anyway?"

"Whale bile."

"What?"

"It's called ambergris, which is just whale bile seasoned by the sea which smells terrible when it first comes out, obviously, but smells pleasant after all that time in the sea."

"And you know this how?"

"Internet…saw it in a cartoon, looked it up, and it happened to be true."

"Well…that's um…yeah…can we go now?"

"Yeah…"

We headed back with the foul smelling flower, and as we were about to get into Ponyville, we were stopped by I giant, upside-down magic fishbowl that materialized right in front of us.

"What is this?" Red questioned.

"I don't know, but are we being attacked? Should we get inside?" I replied.

"Yeah, hurry!"

We entered the bubble, and a black cloud formed on the inside.

"Never mind, get out, get out, get out!" Red panicked as we scrambled back out.

A few moments later Trixie came to investigate what was disrupting the barrier.

I quickly pulled Red down under the ground as he tried to break his way back in to attack his least favorite blue mare.

"So you're the disturbance of my force field."

"And you are?"

"What? Have you never heard of The Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Nope."

"Well I was once a powerful unicorn, until Twilight humiliated me by defeating an ursa minor."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I'm pretty sure that even I could beat your magic."

"A common pegasus wouldn't be able to pull off amazing feats of magic, such as I."

"Oh, you'd think that wouldn't you."

I lifted the barrier, and she instantly knew who I was.

"Oh, so you're the one called Grayscale…son of that chaos agent Discord and 'savior of Equestria'."

"That would be me."

"Excellent, Trixie can take out two poor excuses of magical users with one stone."

"What do you mean two?"

"I already beat that washed out Twilight Sparkle, and if I beat you, then I will be the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria!"

"You hurt Twilight?"

"No, she is unharmed, just banished from Ponyville, just like you'll be very soon."

"Really, now? And how do you hope to beat me?"

"By defeating you in a magical dual, of course."

"And the rules?"

"We'll have the same rules as Twilight's, I will cast a spell and you have to counter with a stronger one."

"See, here's the problem with that, that's more of a braggart's way to do it, almost like you want to show off. You got something to prove, or what?"

"Twilight took everything from me when she humiliated me…I couldn't show my face without being ridiculed and ostracized by everypony I met. And I've come here to take my revenge on the town that started it all."

"The only way you can do that is to get rid of Twilight, right?"

"No, I'm going to punish this town for ruining me, and it's better to eliminate all the competition, and that means you."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't like the rules you've laid out for this, so I'll change it up a bit."

I started with rock pillars coming out to attack Trixie.

"What are you doing?! You could kill somepony!" she screamed as she dodged.

"Don't worry, I can arrange to have you saved."

One landed a hit, and sent her flying. She caught herself in a levitation spell, and blasted red lightning which destroyed my rock pillars with ease.

"Fine, you want to play that way, I'll play your game."

She launched a volley of lightning bolts coming from all directions, and I drew a large bubble of stone and changed it to steel and levitated it in the air. As expected, the lightning shot to it, then I super-heated it to turn it into magma. I turned the lightning infused magma blob into a sword and held it in my mouth.

"Lesh dansh."

"What?"

I took it out of my mouth. "Let's dance."

I rushed at her, with the sword, now back in my mouth. She dodged out of the way and it suddenly got darker. I look up and saw a large blanket of snow falling on me, and I was being electrocuted by my contact with the blade to the snow. The blade eventually ran out, where I staggered, free of the electrocution.

"Had enough yet?" boasted Trixie.

"Not even close."

She picked up the remaining snow, but it all into a giant ball and threw it at me. I cloaked myself in fire and it mostly melted, severely reducing the impact and putting me out. She launched another lightning attack, and I phased into the ground, dodging it.

I moved under her and put metal shoes onto her, rooting her in place, even if for a moment. I jumped out, cloaked in armor and landed on her back.

"Get off of me!"

She tried shocking me, but ended up electrocuting herself instead.

"How? Metal conduct's electricity, how are you not injured?"

"I layered the inside with dirt to absorb the shock…all I feel is a slight tingle."

"I'm through with your game! Time to end this!"

She through yet another bolt, but this one was different. This one was strong enough to break my armor and electrocute me as well. I got up again after she was done zapping me.

"I believe that's game."

"What? Are you kidding? We just started. Don't tell me you're leaving already."

"This fight is over."

"Oh, no it isn't." I tried levitating her to no effect. "What? Why won't it work?"

Trixie answered nonchalantly. "Oh, that. That last bolt has a special effect. It reduces the target's magic to zero. It would only temporarily take magic away from any typical unicorn, but since you aren't supposed to have magic in the first place, I'm sure you can fill in the rest."

"You took away my magic?"

"How does it feel to be humiliated and be powerless to do anything about it? That's what Twilight did to me! I'm just sending the message and returning the favor, now if you'll excuse me, I have a town to punish."

She lifted me and the barrier up and threw me out. She trotted away, as I just stared angrily. Now I can't get Red out of the ground like I normally would, so I flew to the only place I know Twilight would be able to go if not in Ponyville.

I flew over to Zecora's hut, and sure enough, they were there, but Twilight was meditating on water, levitating blobs of water. After a few seconds, she fell, and I went to talk to her.

"Gray! What are you doing here?"

"I was kicked out of Ponyville by Trixie…she negated my magic, Twilight."

"She took away your magic?! I didn't know that was possible! I know there is a high level spell to bring it down but not wipe it out completely!"

"That's the thing…my magic is a gift, not something I was born with…my magic was nearly endless, which is why I was able to use it for so long, but since it was brought down to nothing, it's gone for good."

"There's got to be a way we can get it back."

"Maybe as another gift from Discord, but he isn't here right now…Wait…he could control some of my powers with the mental link we have!"

"Mental link? What mental link?"

"Since the whole 'dream world' thing our minds have been linked, and I talk to him occasionally…and he sometimes controls my powers."

I though really loud in my head. "Discord!"

I waited a while…no response.

"Discord?"

Still no response.

"Dad?"

Silence.

"I think that messed up the link too, seeing how we got it through magical means."

"But it's Celestia's and Luna's combined magic! How could she dispel that?"

"The distance between us, probably, seeing how he's on the sun, it's probably really weak."

"We need to figure something out."

"Well for right now, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Before the fight, I dragged Red down under the ground before he murdered Trixie on sight, and now I can't get him back up."

"We better hurry then."

We ran back to where we fought, using the sword as the landmark.

"He should be right around here." I told Twilight.

She concentrated a moment, then pointed to a spot. "There!"

We dug at the ground with our hooves and found him pretty quickly.

"Gray…you're an ass." Were Red's first words.

"He's not a donkey…" said a slightly confused Twilight.

"What? Whatever…so where did that little abomination go?"

"She beat me…" I said shamefully.

"What…wh-wh-what…h-how!?"

"She took away my magic…which is why I had to get help digging you out."

"Oh ho, she's gonna get it now! Nobody messes with my bro!"

"Powers or not, I'm not letting you kill her, despite recent events."

"Come on, you can just heal her if she gets too hurt."

"What part of 'No Powers' do you not understand?"

"Oh…right."

"I'm going to go back to Zecora's to try to train my magic some more, do you want to come with me?" offered Twilight.

"No thanks, I think I'll just head up to Rainbow's house and hide out there for now. I still have that gem you got me when I first came here, and you said you could use it to contact me, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If anything new happens, use that to contact me."

"Alright, will do!"

Red and I flew up to Rainbow Dash's house and just chilled.

"Man, I want to beat that little bitch's face in,"

"Red…"

"I mean who takes another pony's magic,"

"Red…"

"It's just not right, especially to my bro…next time I see her, I'm gonna-"

"Red! Calm down."

"How can I? My bro's awesome status was just destroyed by my most hated thing in this world…besides Blueblood!"

"I know, that, but this won't be permanent. I'm thinking that that amulet she's wearing is giving her those powers, because she didn't have it before in her first episode…and her magic was pink then…magic aura never changes color, but hers glows red, same with the amulet. If I can get it, maybe it can give me just enough of a boost to get my powers back without Discord's help."

"Yeah, speaking of which, why isn't he helping?"

"Mental link was dispelled when my powers went away, and won't be back until I get magic back in my body."

"Damn you, Trixie."

A bright red light was coming from my pendant and I could hear Twilight.

"Hello? Gray, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear, so what's going on?"

"We thought of a way to beat Trixie, but you don't have to be in it if you don't want to."

"No, I'm fine, I'm thinking on how to get my powers back."

"Really? What did you come up with?"

"I'm thinking about wearing the amulet to boost my magic up."

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"The amulet corrupts the user the more they use it. I can't let you use it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine…I'll think of something else…"

"Ok, well…goodbye."

"Bye."

"Dude, why didn't you go down there?"

"Because I don't want to, as part of my plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"I'm going to steal the amulet off Trixie when she doesn't expect it and use it."

"But Twilight said not to…I think you should listen, because she's smart about this kind of stuff."

"But she said it corrupts if you use it…if I only put it on, and don't cast anything, in theory, it should only boost my magic back up, and won't corrupt me."

"Key words: 'In theory'."

"It's all I have to get myself back to 'normal'."

"If you say so."

A couple hours passed and it started to get dark. We checked to see if the bubble was gone , and it was, so we went to go pick up the stinky flower and the souvenir sword, strangely filled back with more electricity, and looked for the others.

We approached town square and there was a show going on with flying woodland creatures and fireworks. It was quite fun to watch. I noticed Trixie talking to Twilight, no amulet on, and Trixie dropped a gas pellet and ran…and then fell.

Red was watching her, surprisingly well behaved, and then let out one big "HA" as she fell. I searched around through the crowd and saw Zecora standing in the way back about to leave. I caught up to her and asked about the amulet, to which she replied.

"Open to ponies, the amulet cannot be, so I have hidden it deep in the Everfree."

Hearing those words sank in and the realization that my only chance to get my powers back just went down the drain.


	63. Chapter 62

**Author's note: Wow…227 views in 3 days after 6 months of silence. I didn't realize how many people actually liked this story that much that I would have so many people returning this fast…just wow! For now, I'm going to be doing intervals between chapters so I can think of something special to come, and finish a little project I started in the last couple days. Thank you all for being patient and returning!**

I let those words sink in as the ponies started thinning out in the audience, slowly starting to leave me alone in the dark with my thoughts as my only company. I was quickly spotted by Rainbow Dash, who immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, Gray…is there something wrong?"

"They're gone…"

"Who's gone?"

"My powers…they're gone…"

"What? How?"

"Trixie neutralized them."

"Hey…it's not all bad, right? You were awesome before you had your powers. And besides, I thought you hated the fact you weren't a normal pegasus when you first got them."

"But it became part of who I was, and made it easier to adapt to living here."

"Won't your magic just come back on its own? Twilight's and Rarity's do."

"But I'm not even supposed to have magic in the first place, which is why it won't come back."

"Oh…is there any way to get it back?"

"Unless I got another gift from Discord, or boosted it with the amulet, I don't think there is any way of getting it back."

"Well why doesn't Discord just give you more then…Twilight mentioned something about you having a mental link with him or something…which is really creepy by the way."

"I can't…Trixie also cut that link when she neutralized all the magic I had, including that."

"Wow…she really messed things up for you."

"Yeah…I was hoping to use the amulet to get them back, but Zecora said she'd hidden it."

"Well, I wouldn't recommend you use it anyway seeing how it corrupts the user the more they use it."

"But I wouldn't be using it, just being in contact for a few seconds, then my powers are restored, and I take it off, and everything's back to normal, but it's not like I'll be able to anyway if I don't know where it is."

"Well…umm…I kinda know where it is…"

"You do?"

"Yeah…I was with them when they buried it."

"Please, Dash…I need to use it."

"I don't know about this though…"

"Please, Dashie…for me?"

It was the first time I had called her Dashie since our first night together.

"Alright, fine…but you owe me for this…"

I tackled her in a hug.

"Thank you so much! I'll treat you to something really nice, I promise!"

"Ok, ok…follow me."

I followed her into the Everfree…well, as best I could in the dark, anyway. We made it to a clearing that was lit by moonlight.

"Thank you, Luna." I whispered.

"What?" asked Dash.

"Nothing…is it close?"

"Yeah, it should be around here…Ah, there it is."

We moved over to an overgrown grass patch.

"Are you sure? This grass seems to have been here for quite a while…"

"That's what she wants you to think."

We started digging in the center, and ended up hitting something hard.

"We got it! Now to open it and…"

I tried opening it, but I couldn't.

"Why won't this open? Ugh, did Twilight put a spell on this?"

"No…"

She took the box from me and opened it with no problem.

"How did you? Oh…right…I forgot how to use my hooves to hold things, hehe."

Dash grabbed the amulet and gave me a final warning.

"You put it on until you feel like you can use your powers again, ok?"

"Ok."

She slowly put the amulet to my neck and it stuck there. I could feel the magic rush back to me, as well as the corruption that tried to take hold of my mind. I looked around and everything was moving extremely fast, and the ground was rippling everywhere. My magic was out of control.

I looked around and didn't see Dash around anywhere. I could hear a low menacing voice in my head, definitely not Discord.

"She has abandoned you. She has left you to wander in this forest."

I fought with it, trying to keep my mind under control.

"No…no, no, she's just trying to keep her distance."

"Or she could be warning the others of your treachery."

"No, she wouldn't do that to me."

Pillars started rising and changing into metals and other materials I didn't even know I could use. Pulses of fire melted and shattered some of the pillars and creatures materialized all around me, all with darkness pouring from them.

"Oh, but she would. Look."

Fast as lightning, since my time spell was still going AWOL, came all of my friends and Princess Celestia and Luna. I must've been there for hours, because the sun was just starting to rise. Celestia and Luna shot something at me, and my time spell slowed everything down. I could see the bolt traveling at a snail's pace.

"See, she not only betrayed you, she's also trying to have you destroyed!"

It was difficult to think straight, with all that was laid out in front of me. I didn't know whether to let the bolt hit me, or to believe if anything he was telling me was the truth.

I ducked down and it seemed like I had my powers under control for now, but it still didn't feel right. This corruption is on a whole new level than Discord's. The bolt whizzed over me, and I could finally understand hear them.

"Gray, this is for your own good! You should have listened!" yelled Twilight as she trapped me I a bubble.

Celestia and Luna took aim again and fired. I dispelled the bubble and dodged the bolt. I sent up a wall of obsidian, something I saw when my powers were all wonky. I started running and I could hear flapping behind me. A rope came from the sky and tagged my leg and tripped me.

I burnt the rope and kept on running. I eventually came to a mountain side. I looked back and they were all catching up. I distorted the mountain side into a bubble surrounding me and made it obsidian again. I just sat there breathing heavily as I heard their yells and the magic hitting my bubble.

"I told you she tried to have you destroyed. She has abandoned you, just like everyone else has. Feed my power and I can give you anything you desire."

I couldn't think straight, not after being attacked by the ones I loved most, or this voice going off in my head…but I listened anyway. I broke the bubble and sent out a couple of my dark creatures. They were pretty quickly dispatched. I sent out stronger ones, an ursa minor and a dragon. These they had a bit of difficulty with.

I walked forward slowly as they fought and was tagged by a magic bolt from Twilight from the left. I sent a rock pillar that nailed her right in the head and it knocked her out. Celestia was enraged and sent another bolt at me, which I caught, and turned it into a whip as my weapon.

They were stunned for a few seconds at the new power, but then decided to focus me. Applejack rushed me attempting to buck me, and I snared her leg in the whip and threw her at the mountain side. Pinkie launched Red out of the party cannon, where I smacked him in the ground, levitated the cannon, and smashed it, causing it to explode.

Celstia and Luna once again tried to cast the spell that got me the mind link with Discord. I distorted the ground underneath them and pushed them into the black hole they created. They came out unconscious, and the black hole disappeared.

"Yes! Feed me more!" went the voice in my head.

Rarity and Rainbow were the only ones left. I started walking to Rainbow Dash, whip at the ready. Rarity tried to do what Applejack did and buck me in the face too. I ducked so I was under her in mid buck, and bucked her in the stomach at a nearby tree. She squirmed in pain as I neared Dash, telling her to run. Dash held her ground.

"Why, Dash…why would you do this to me?"

"Because you needed help."

"But look where that got everyone." I shouted.

"I did this help you!"

"But now, who's going to help you?"

"You are…"

She flew into me. When we landed she was just holding on to me.

"Hahaha, she thinks she can still save you…finish her!"

I just lied there doing nothing.

"What are you waiting for? I said finish her!"

"To stop all of this, just take off the amulet."

Her voice was calm, but noticeably troubled.

"Please, just stop this."

I could feel my conscience coming back and I started to take off the amulet.

"NO! YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

I took it off and looked at Dash, no longer on top of me, but sitting a couple feet away with a worried look on her face. I looked around and the scenery had changed, none of the incapacitated ponies were there, just Dash and me sitting in the dark once again.

"Are you ok? When you put the amulet on you were just squirming all around, but I didn't want to leave you alone like that."

I tackled her in a hug again.

"It was terrible! That corruption almost won and took control of me!"

"What did it look like?"

"I don't know, but it tried to get me to hurt you guys, and succeeded, mostly…"

She looked shocked.

"Why would you hurt your friends?"

"It was lying to me and made me think you guys were attacking me…I'm just glad it's over and everyone's ok!"

"I'm glad you're ok too." She yawned. "It's getting pretty late, so let's head to bed."

"No arguments here, just one more thing."

We put the amulet back in the hole, and quickly tested my powers, which were just as strong as they were in that illusion.

"Wow! At least all that trouble was worth it, your powers are stronger than ever!"

"Going through that was not worth it, but I'm just glad everyone is safe and sound."

We flew back up to her house where we could get some nice peaceful sleep.


End file.
